


Don't Let Me Go

by LovingAnything



Category: Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 87,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAnything/pseuds/LovingAnything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can true love be found even at the end of the world?</p><p>Completed: May 31, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Introduction ******

****

Do you remember the exact place, time, and what you were feeling when something drastic happened in your life or worldwide, like your first kiss or when the Twin Towers in New York went down?

Flashbulb memories. That's what they're called. According to the encyclopedia, a flashbulb memory is defined as a “highly detailed, exceptionally vivid ‘snapshot’ of the moment and circumstances in which a piece of surprising and consequential… news [is] heard.”

Call it what you want, but everyone on this desolate rock of a planet has a very clear picture of what they were doing when the world went to hell... including me. I can't tell you how it works or even where this plague first started, but I can walk you through my encounter with it.

So this is my story and the story of others in my life when the dead started walking.


	2. Flashbulb Memories

There it is, walking right in front of me, unknowing of the danger that lurks close by. As long as it stays upwind of me, it'll never know I'm here. I slowly stand up, drawing back on the string of my bow, ready to let the arrow fly.

_Crunch! ___

At that moment, the buck I had been tracking lifts its head up and rapidly bounds through the woods. I turn my head to see my life-long friend coming up behind me. "Daryl flippin' Dixon," I hissed, "I know you know how to walk quietly and now you've just cost me the biggest buck I've ever seen!" 

"Sorry Ava," He shrugged, "but Merle just texted me. Said he's got something real big for us." I blew the bangs that lay on my forehead away from my eyes and jabbed a finger at his shoulder, "It'd better be something good or else you're makin' squirrel a la mode for dinner again." 

Daryl smirked and tugged on the end of my braid. "Aw c'mon, A. You know you love it." He turned around and headed back the way he came. I slid the bow over my shoulder and followed behind him. 

When we made it back to our camp, Daryl set his crossbow against a tree. "Merle! Where are ya?" A few seconds later, Merle came walking through the trees with something in a black bag over his shoulder. "I'm right here baby brother. No need to alert everyone where we're at." 

I watched as he dropped the bag on the ground. With my arms crossed over my chest, I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What was so important that you had Daryl interrupt the biggest buck I had in my sights? And what's in the bag?" Merle crouched down, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Now sweetcheeks, no need to get snippy. Once ya see what's in this bag, you'll forget all about that buck." 

He reached for the zipper and as he pulled it back, I saw Daryl take a step forward and exclaim, "Dammit Merle! You didn't?!" Hearing this peaked my interest so I took a few steps forward. When I got close enough to see what was inside, my hand flew up to cover my mouth. While some of the bag was pulled away, I saw a pair of legs with dirty jeans and muddy boots. 

I took a step back, "Fuckin' hell Merle! What were you thinkin'? You went and killed somebody?!" I stuck my hand into my pocket to grab my phone. Before I could pull it out, I felt a hand grip my wrist and a voice growl, "Now sugar tits, I know you ain't fixin' to call the cops on me without hearing the whole story, am I right?" I looked over at Daryl who was looking down at the bag containing the body. I looked back up at Merle and jerked my wrist from his grip. "Fine," I snarled, "But you better have a fuckin' good explanation as to why you have a dead body in that bag!" 

Merle walked back towards the bag and unzipped it the rest of the way. Now that I could fully see the body, I knelt down beside it as Merle started his story. "Well first off, this...thing, isn't really human I don't think. Now, when I found him, he was hanging from a tree with just a rope around his neck. Poor bastard probably had a bad life but for some reason, it didn't end." 

Merle said, pulling a knife from his belt. Using the tip, he pointed out the rope markings around the neck. "See, you can tell his neck is broken so he obviously died from that. But, the minute I came close to him, he started floppin' like a dead fish." He then moved the bag and pulled out an arm. I about lost my breakfast at the sight of the mangled arm with skin and muscle hanging off the bone. "Son o'a bitch must've gotten hungry hangin' up there and is somehow still hungry. The minute I walked up to him, he started twitchin' and tryin' to claw his way to me. So I shot him in the heart and he just kept twitchin'." 

"So, what did ya' do next?" Daryl spoke up. Merle looked at Daryl like he was crazy. "Well I did what anyone would've done next. I shot that motherfucker in the head. Only then did he stop movin'." Daryl let out a sigh and started pacing. He ran a hand through his hair, "Is this the only one you've come across? Have you seen more?" 

I left before Merle could answer and went to my jeep, pulling out the portable radio that Daryl had hung in the back. I started going through all the stations but I kept hearing this one message being repeated, 

_The Office of Civil Defense has issued the following message. This is a Civil Emergency warning. Do not venture outside your homes. Avoid anyone infected at all costs. Remain calm. Help is on the way. ___

Turning the volume up, I looked back towards Daryl and Merle as the announcement was repeated once again. "Guys, what does this mean? What do they mean by infected?" 


	3. The World is Infected

Turning the volume up, I looked back towards Daryl and Merle as the announcement was repeated.

"Guys, what does this mean? What do they mean by infection?" I got out of the jeep and walked towards them, looking down at the motionless body that still lay in the black bag. "Is this thing infected?" I asked, pointing at it accusingly before looking back up at them with doe eyes.

Merle nodded his head, resting his hands on his hips, "I'm guessing so. That's probably why this mother didn' die when he hung himself. Possibly why he was eating hisself while he hung there too."

A thought popped into my mind and I let out a gasp, my hand flying to cover my mouth. "If it’s being announced on the radio, it's probably already in the city." I said, mumbling past my fingers.

I pulled my bow off my shoulder and placed it in the back of the jeep. Grabbing my backpack, I rummaged through it, looking for my keys. Daryl rushed over to my side and placed a hand over mine, stopping my search. "Ava, what are ya doin'? What's wrong?" He said gently.

I sniffed, trying not to let him see the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. Barely above a whisper, the words came tumbling out of my mouth, "If it’s already in the city, I need to check on my family. I have to see if they're okay, Daryl. If they've got this infection or whatever this is..." I paused and inhaled a deep breath before looking back at him, "I just need to know that they're okay."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding reluctantly and taking the keys from my grip, "Okay." He agreed, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Let’s go. But I'm drivin' cause I ain't gonna let you drive while you're all shook up."

I nodded eagerly and tossed my backpack in the back seat before hopping into the passenger seat. "Where the hell y'all goin'? Ya can't just leave!" Merle yelled towards us. Daryl jumped in the driver's seat and rotated the keys in the ignition, bringing the engine to life, "Don't worry about us Merle! We'll meet 'ya back at the house later!"

With that said, Daryl revved the engine and pulled out from our camping spot. As we drove through the back streets to get to my family's house, all I could think of was their safety. I hoped that my mother and father would just be sitting in front of the television, keeping an eye on the news, or seeing to my sister - Serena - who would most likely be curled up on the couch with her a cell phone in her hands, texting her friends to make sure they were alright.

"...va! Ava!" I heard, Daryl's voice breaking through my thoughts. I shook my head to get out of the trance I was in and turned towards him, "What?" "It's gonna be alright," Daryl reassured me, glancing to me before looking back at the road, "You're family's smart. They'll stay inside. They'll be safe."

I nodded thoughtfully and pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up onto my street and the jeep slowed down to about 10 mph as Daryl's foot slightly elevated off of the gas pedal. As we drove down the street, we could see houses were blocked off by orange tape and cardboard signs with sloppy handwriting in red marker were posted in the front lawns. One sign read,

_The CDC has condemned this house.  
Amount infected: 4 ___

We continued driving down the road, occasionally seeing piles of white rags along the curb. "What happened?" I asked softly, "We were only gone a week." 

At that moment, a figure appeared that wandered aimlessly in the middle of the street. Daryl parked the jeep and got out, grabbing his crossbow. I climbed off my seat as well, sliding a hunting knife into my boot. As I followed behind Daryl, I could see him raise his crossbow and aim at the man, "Hey! You okay!?!" 

The figure turned around and we could now see that it wasn't human. Its skin looked lifeless and grimy. His, what used to be blonde hair, was now coated with crimson blood and disheveled. He was shirtless and had a bony exterior which gave away the large bite that was placed on his right shoulder. Its beady and cloudy, pale yellow eyes looked directly at us before limping towards Daryl and I, extending its limbs out towards us with gnashing teeth and dry groans. 

We both backed up a few steps before Daryl raised his crossbow, muttering an apology and pulling the trigger, letting the arrow fly. I turned away and closed my eyes shut before the arrow could hit its mark, but that didn't stop my ears from hearing the squeal of the infected and the squelch as the arrow sank into its brain. 

Only until the sound of a body hitting the ground did I look up. Daryl stood in front of the body and used his foot to push it over onto its back. I gasped as I halfway recognized the rotten face with skin hanging from its lip. "Mr. Handley." I whispered before I took off in a run to my own home. If my neighbor was infected, then what was the fate of my family? 


	4. Forgive Us Our Sins

As I ran I could hear Daryl behind me, his voice calling my name and the sound of his feet hitting the pavement. But I didn't stop. I didn't care if there were a few of the infected scattered about the street, some lying on the ground with their stomachs torn open. A few others stood at a distance. All I cared about was seeing if my family was safe. My mother and my father, my younger sister; they had to be safe, no, they needed to be alive.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I ran past our mailbox and along our gravel driveway. I noticed one thing about our property; there was no sign saying anything about the CDC or condemnation. That was the only thing that kept me running. Even if the signs were posted, I wouldn't believe them.

I ran the distance that was our driveway. If felt like it took forever to get to my house. Even if it was set a ways from the main street, I knew that it wasn't that far.

Finally!! I saw my house, my dad's truck parked outside. "They're home! They must be!" I thought to myself. My mom didn't really drive and my sister was only 11. I ran up the front porch and slammed into the door. Twisting the knob in my hand, my mind shouted "It's locked! Why is it fucking locked?!" I took a step back, my hands on top of my head, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath.

I heard Daryl storm up the steps before I started rambling "The door's fucking locked! They never lock the door when they're home! They should've answered already..." I pressed myself against the door as I pounded my fist, yelling "Mom! Dad! Serena! Open the damn door!!"

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist as Daryl jerked my fist away from the door "Ava, stop! Just fuckin' stop! Makin' your hand hurt ain't gonna open the damn door!" He put both hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him "Now settle down. Your parents, they must have a spare key lyin' around. Where is it?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "In the shutter, fifth slat from the top." I heard Daryl maneuver the slat and pull the key out. I didn't open my eyes until I felt him press the key into my palm "It's your house. You unlock the door" he whispered.

My hand shook as I put the key into the lock and turned. I closed my eyes again and prayed "Please be alive. God, please, let them be alive." 

I pushed open the door and was met by an overwhelming smell of something that's been dead for a few days and has been set out in the heat. I cover my mouth and nose, calling out "Mom? Dad?" I walked from the front hallway to the living room door.

What I saw, I was not prepared for. 

I let out a wail of despair as both hands flew to cover my mouth, my legs not being able to hold my body anymore. Before I could hit the ground, I felt an arm wrap around my waist as I sank slowly to the ground, a sob escaping my lips. I felt a pair of lips next to my ears, whispering and muttering "I'm sorry Ava. I'm so sorry you had to see that."

What I saw, was nothing any child should see what had become of their parents. 

*Daryl's POV*  
As I held Ava in my arms, her sobs shaking her body, I took the opportunity to look around the room. I saw written on the wall, in what looked like blood, the words "God forgive us". I looked down from the words to see Ava's father sitting in his recliner, wearing his good overalls, with the top of his head blown straight through. I shook my head " _Damn bastard shot himself ___" as I saw the shotgun lying on the floor next to his dead wife.

Ava gasped between her sobs as she started to push me away "Serena! I have to find Serena!" I let go of her as she dashed through the house, calling out her sister's name. I stood up, running a hand through my hair. 

I walked into the kitchen to see if there was any food or water we could take with us. I kind of felt bad for raiding my best friend's family's house but hey, the son o' a bitch killed himself and his wife so, I would say that he doesn't need it anymore. 

I saw a note with a small key lying on the counter as I walked past. I picked it up and before I could read it, I heard Ava call out "Daryl..." Just by the tone of her voice, I could tell something was up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava's house in this chapter is the one where Rick Grimes found the house in the pilot episode. (S1E1)


	5. Just One Bite

\- Ava’s POV –  
I stood at the top of the stairway, looking to the door that led to my younger sister’s bedroom. On the door were locks ranging from dead lots to the sliding chains. “Daryl…” I called out and a minute later, the sound of his steps sounded ad he made his way up the stairs. “What’s the matter, Av—oh.” I looked up at him, starring across the hall, seeing that he had a piece of paper balled up in his hand. I walked up to him and tool his hand in mine, unclenching his fingers and grabbing the paper from his palm. Unrolling the piece of paper, I noticed my father’s hand writing scrawled in messy lines. Starting from the beginning, I read,

_Ava, I have no clue what’s wrong with the world. I only hope you’ll come home soon before your mother and I are already gone. I’m afraid to say it, but your sister has come down with a fever. I think she may have bitten by one of those creatures, roaming the streets. Your mother was scared and begged me to lock her in her room. We hadn’t the slightest idea on what to do. Apparently, just one bite will infect you. All we knew was that there were soldiers coming through the neighborhood and assassinating anyone who had the slightest fever, bite, or scratch. I don’t know what to do anymore. Your mother doesn’t want to travel to Atlanta where the refugee center is located at or even continue living in this world. As I’m writing this, she is sitting on the sofa, crying with my shotgun across her lap. I pray that God will forgive us in the end for what’s about to happen. Please, be home soon. I don’t care if you’re with that redneck, Daryl. I only hope he has kept you safe which I know he has. He loves you, Ava. I can see it every time he looks at you. He may not say it in words but his actions scream it. You bring out the gentleness that’s beneath all that dirt and grime and buried within him. He’s a good man, Ava. Don’t let him go. I love you so much, my daughter. Please be safe in this tribulation and apocalypse._

I stared at the yellow note for a moment before wadding the paper up in my hands and throwing it across the hall, screaming at the top of my lungs. I turned to Daryl, lightly punching his shoulder, “Where’s the key, Daryl? Where’s the motherfuckin’ key?!” He held out hand in a fist as a response. “Dammit Daryl! Just fuckin’ give it to me.” I yelled, trying my best to pry the key from his hands. He grabbed my wrists, stopping my efforts. Looking me in the eyes, he was quiet for a moment until he reached a hand up and wiped away a tear that I didn’t know had fallen off my cheek. Whispering with a steady voice, “Ava, you got no idea what’s behin’ that door. You don’t know if she’s alive or one of those things down in the street.”

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head and turned towards Serena’s door. Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I said, “I don’t care. I gotta see if she’s okay. She’s my sister and I have to look out for her.” I turned to Daryl and cocked my head to the side, “What if it was Merle in there? Hell, what if that was you in there? Wouldn’t Merle do what I want to do? Make sure that the younger sibling is okay?”

He shook his head and looked to the ground, suddenly becoming interested with his shoes, “You gotta remember, Ava, that did happen to me. I was left alone in the woods for nine days, havin’ to fend for myself at the age of nine. No one came lookin’ for me. Shit, no one gave a fuck ‘bout little Daryl Dixon.” He let go of my wrists and help his hand open, the key laying in the middle of his palm. Exhaling, he said, “I’m behin’ ya every step of the way, whatever happens.”

I looked down at the key and grabbed it from his calloused hand, wrapping my fingers around the cold metal. I looked up at Daryl to see his eyes trained on mine, “Right behind ya.”

\- Daryl’s POV –  
I watched as Ava went up to her sister’s door, placing a hand on the wooden door, whispering her sister name, “Serena? You there?” After no response, she turned towards me and I nodded; she turned back to the door with a sigh and slid the key into the lock, hearing the soft click of it as she turned the knob to the side. She twisted the knob and pushed the door forward, walking into her little sister’s room. When she opened the door, a gasp escaped her lips. As I walked forward, looking over her shoulder, I could tell as to why she did. There was a body, lying on the bed with its arms tied to the posts of the cherry wood headboard. Its wrists were rubbed down to the bone from where it had tried to escape, its shoulders being dislocated from all the pulling.

I heard a soft sob escape Ava but before I could comfort her, she walked the few steps that were left towards the bed, kneeling down on the floor. The infected thing had somehow managed to maneuver its body to where its legs were hanging off the ledge of the bed. Its hands were clawing at the air as its jaw snapped, trying to take a bite out of Ava. "Ava--" I mumbled cautiously, raising my crossbow, ready to interfere if need be. "Daryl, shut up! It's fine." Ava said as she kept her eyes on it. She placed her forehead on Serena's, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry, sissy. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Ava raised her head and pressed her lips to Serena's forehead, mumbling, "I love you, Serena." Before I could react, Ava had reached down and pulled a knife from her boot, stabbing her little sister in the side of the head. I lowered my crossbow, my mouth opening slightly in shock. I've never seen her move as quickly as she did and took a step back as Ava pulled the knife from Serena's skull.

As she wiped the blood on the blue, fuzzy carpet, she sat up straight and reached over the body to cut the ropes from her sister's wrists. Hearing Ava sniffle as she held her sister in her arms, I moved forward and knelt down beside her. In a hushed voice, I said, "Ava, we need to go. We should be meetin' Merle soon." She nodded and stood up, Serena still in her arms. She bent over the bed, laying the body down and crossing her sister's hands over her stomach. Brushing a strand of matted hair from her face, Ava whispered, "There. Now she looks like she's just sleeping." Wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks, she turned to me, crossing her arms over her chest. I looked her in the eyes with pity, "Are you ready to go?" She barely nodded her head, whispering, "Yeah, just let me get some stuff." I placed a hand on her elbow, gently rubbing a few circles into her skin, "Alright. I'm gonna see what kind of food I can gather and I'll meet you on the front porch. Ten minutes, okay?" She nodded in agreement, "Ten minutes..."

I went down to the kitchen and found a brown box they still had from when they decided they were gonna move three years earlier but it never happened due to expense. After packing all the non-perishable items I could find, I made my way to the front porch and sat down on the steps. Five minutes later, Ava came out with a duffle bag in her hand. I stood up with furrowed eyebrows, "Why ya got such a big bag? We ain't gonna go on vacation." She shuffled her feet, "Yeah, I know. But you can never be too prepared. Clothes in case I need em', the necessities and extra arrows. And I also kinda took my dad's Supergrade and the ammo that was under his bed." I shrugged my shoulders, "Alright. Ready now?" She nodded and made her way down the steps.

It seemed to take longer to get back to the jeep than it did when we first got to the house; I guess since Ava had taken off without a warning and I had to run after her. When we finally made it back to the Jeep, Ava threw her bag in the back and hopped in the passenger seat, pulling her legs up to her chest. I shook my head as I climbed into the driver's seat and cranked to the engine. Hearing the Jeep roar to life, I shifted the gear and drove the twenty minutes to the 'home' I shared with Merle. Throughout the whole ride, Ava never once talked. I kept trying to maybe start up some sort of conversation with her but the only movement she would make would either be a shrug of the shoulders or a simple grumble.

Pulling up to the house, I drove through the sparse grass up to the back door. Jumping out before Ava, I grabbed whatever bags that were in the back and led her into the house. Walking through the kitchen, I said, "I know it ain't much and it don't got that woman's touch or anythin' but it's what we call home." Walking to the small den, I called out Merle's name, "Merle! You home yet?!" Hearing only silence, I turned to Ava and said, "You can have my room. I ain't sure when Merle'll get back but knowin' him, he's probably gettin' himself shitfaced down at the bar. Maybe he's found some people who lived through this."

Ava nodded as I led her to my room, placing her bags on the floor. I turned to her, "Did ya want anythin' for dinner? I make a mean pot o' soup." She shook her head and softly said, "No, I just wanna sleep for now." I nodded and left the room. Before closing the door, I said, "If ya need anythin', I'll be on the couch. Don't be afraid to ask. If Merle's here in the mornin', we'll make plans on what we should do." Closing the door, I whispered, "Night, A."

\- Later That Night, Daryl's POV -  
Tossing and turning on the couch, I was dozing in and out of fitful sleep. It wasn't until Merle hit me with a pillow, slurring, "Ya lady friend's a caterwaulin' in ya room. Make her shut up! I'm tryin' to get some sleep." I sat up and threw the pillow back at him, "Get yer sorry ass back in bed, ya' drunk piece o' shit." He grunted and wobbled his way back into his room, leaving the door wide open for me to see his naked ass lyin' halfway on his bed. I shook my head as I stood up from my position. Making my way to my room, I pressed my ear to the door, only to hear quiet sniffling and a few soft sobs. Running my hands through my hair, I gently opened the door and walked in. I whispered, "Ava?" I heard her sniff as she tried to hide her crying, "Hmm?"

Kneeling next to her bed, I put my hand on her shoulder, my thumb gently rubbing circles, "You okay?" I felt her shrug as she mumbled. I sighed and stood up but before I could turn away, I felt her hand wrap around my wrist, "Don't go, please? I don't think I can be alone tonight." I nodded, then realized she couldn't see, cleared my throat, "Ya sure?" I heard the sheets rustle as she moved over so there was enough room for both of us. I sat down on the edge of the bed and swung my legs up, lying on my back. She lifted the thin sheet and placed it over my body, curling up into my side.

I wish I could say that we used to sleep in each other’s bed when we were little, but I can't. This is the first time that I've ever shared a bed with Ava. I never knew how soft her body could be. I stretched my arm so it wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close to my chest. As I lay there, listening to her breathing slow down and feel her fist curl and uncurl on my chest, I thought to myself, _What if this were under different circumstances? What if I actually had the motherfuckin' balls to tell her I like her? Would we be sharing a bed like this every night? I mean, c'mon, Daryl. Wouldn't you love to have this every day? To possibly feel her naked body pressed against yours? To feel her nails scratch down your back?_

I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts before my mind could go too far - not like it hadn't already. I looked down as a soft groan escaped her lips, seeing and feeling her whole body stiffen. I ran my fingers down her arm, placing a soft kiss on top of her head and mumbled into her hair, "You're safe now, Ava. Nothin's gonna hurt ya. I won't let it."


	6. On The Road

\- Daryl's POV -  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of Merle banging around the kitchen. The only reason I knew it was Merle was because Ava was still in my arms, plus one of my arms was asleep on account of her laying on it all night. I smiled, thinking for a moment, of how nice it was to sleep with her in my arms, but then my mind decided to replay the images from yesterday; dead people walking, shooting them in the head, Ava's parents and their suicide, Ava killing Serena, coming home, Ava crying her heart out and her asking me to stay.

I decided that I couldn't go back to sleep so I slowly moved my arm out from under Ava, the movement making her roll over on her stomach. I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed, pushing the sheet off. Standing up and stretching out my limbs, I made my way to the kitchen to see what Merle was up to.

As I walked through the door, Merle turned around from stirring something at the stove, "Mornin' baby brotha." I grunted in his direction and sat down, grabbing the bottle of, whatever alcohol was left sitting on the table, and took a swig. Merle turned his back and stirring the pot once more. Somehow, he was able to get the gas lit and was making what smelled like grits.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up, "So, your lady friend ended up being quiet last night. How'd ya do it? Did'ja sex her up real nice-like?" As he said that, he added a few hip thrusts in my direction. I took another gulp, letting the alcohol burn a path down my throat, and scowled, "Nah, man. Unlike you big bro, I don't take advantage of a crying woman who just lost her parents and had to stab her little sister in the head."

Letting the sentence hang in the air, I set the bottle down and said, "There's 'pposed a refugee center in Atlanta. We're leaving either today or tomorrow at the latest. I'm hopin' for today but only if Ava's up for it. You can come with us if you want."

Merle shrugged as he turned around with the pot in his hand, "Yeah I guess so. Someone's gotta protect ya little brotha'." He sat backwards in the chair and set the pot on the table and began to eat whatever slop he had managed to cook up. After taking a bite, he said with a mouth full, "If I don't look out for ya, who else will?"

I shook my head thinking to myself, _You never protected me, ya bastard. You where the one who ran away and let me take the brunt of the son o' bitch's beatings_. Pushing the chair behind me, I stood up and grabbed the pot, "Can't eat all of this ya pig. Got two other people who need 'ta eat." I pulled what used to be a coffee mug out of the cabinet and poured some of the slop in. Pulling a spoon out of the sink, I washed it as best as I could before sticking it into the mug. Walking past Merle, I placed the pot back in front of him an as I made my way to my room, I heard him call out, "Ya hardly fuckin' left me any!" I grunted and opened my door.

Walking in, I saw that she wasn't in bed where I had left her. Thinking she was in the bathroom, I set the mug on my dresser. My thoughts where confirmed when I heard a scream, then crash from the bathroom. I ran out into the hall to see Merle standing in the kitchen, "Was that you bro?" I shook my head and ran to the bathroom door, jiggling the locked knob. Banging on the wood with my fist, I called out, "Ava! Open up! You okay?! Open up!"

\- Ava's POV -  
Feeling Daryl move out of bed, I listened as he walked out of the room, waiting until I heard Merle talking to him. Pushing the blanket off my body, I sat up and thought over what happened yesterday.

Sighing, I looked down and realized that I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Remembering what I had to go through, I suddenly had to wash the blood and dirt from my body. Standing up, I stumbled as I felt a little dizzy and rushed my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet as my body tried to rid itself of everything in my stomach. There wasn't much there, seeing as how I the last time I ate was yesterday morning before we found out about the infection and everything.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I stood up slowly and pressed the handle on the toilet. When nothing happened, I figured that it was just broken. I moved over to the sink and grabbed the rag lying there. Turning the faucet, only a few drops of water escaped. I tried catching them, to make the rag at least a little damp, but to little avail.

I scrubbed at my arms, trying to wash away my dead sister's blood, along with the memories I had of having to stab her. As I scrubbed, I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I looked up at the mirror to see a dirty face looking back at me. I saw the reflection of someone whose parents had killed themselves because they didn't want to live in this world anymore, I saw a person who had to kill her sister and I hated to see that person.

Out of frustration, I screamed and punched the mirror, the glass shattering around me.

\- Daryl's POV -  
After banging on the door for what seemed like hours and not hearing a sound, I took a step back and brought my leg up, kicking in the door. Walking in, I saw Ava sitting in the tub with her knees drawn up to her chest. I looked around the room and saw the mirror was broken with blood spattered on it.

Kneeling down, I reached my hand out to push some stray hair behind her ear. "Ava.." I said, murmuring her name as she looked up at me, streaks on her cheeks where her tears had dried up. I'm not sure what started it, but she started crying again, "I'm sorry Daryl. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Grabbing the rag from the sink, I pressed it to her hand to stop the bleeding. Slipping my arm under her knees and behind her back, I lifted her up from the tub.

Walking out the bathroom, I almost ran into Merle as he stood there, "What happened there sweetcheeks?" I gave him a small glare and said, "We're goin' to Atlanta, today. Grab whatever, weapons, food; I'll meet'cha at the Jeep."

Carrying Ava to my room, I set her down on the edge on my bed and standing in front of her, I pulled the rag slowly from her hand. Seeing her wince, I muttered, "Sorry," before tossing the rag in the corner of my room. Going to the bedside table, I pulled out some peroxide and bandages that I've had from when I used have to clean myself up after the old man was finished with me. Grabbing a stray bottle of water, I knelt in front of the quiet figure.

"This might hurt a bit but I don't want'cha gettin' infection." She nodded and held her hand out. I poured some peroxide over her hand, feeling her squeeze my fingers as the liquid worked its magic.

After I had cleaned and wrapped her fist with some left over bandages, I grabbed Ava's bag and shouldered it. Grabbing the hand that wasn't injured, I lead her outside. Seeing a few of the dead around the fence that surrounded our house, I kept an eye out as I loaded Ava's bag in the back of the Jeep along with everything Merle had packed.

Merle came up to the Jeep, leading his motorcycle. Helping Ava up into the passenger side, I spoke up, "You're takin' yer bike? The sound alone could attract the dead fer possibly miles." Merle shrugged, "Well I ain't gonna squeeze between you and yer girl for the whole two hours. 'Sides, I like bein' alone and not listenin' to a snifflin' bitch."

I took two strides before I stood in front of him, "Shut yer mouth, Merle! It ain't her fault her idiot parents killed themselves and let their youngest t' die!" Merle moved his face so close that our noses were barely touching, "Yeah but ya' didn't see me bein' a pussy when our dad died, didja?" I pointed my finger at his chest as I growled under my voice, "That's a different story and you know it! That bastard beat us and did nothin' to care for us!" I stepped back, "Now I'm carin' fer Ava and we're goin' to Atlanta whether you like it or not. Folla' us, don't folla' us, it don't matter. I just have to keep her safe!"

Merle shrugged his shoulders and mounted his bike, "Well I gotta. Cause someone's gotta look out for my pussy of a brother cause he's gone soft." He started his bike, letting the engine growl for a few minutes before saying, "We don't stop till we haf'ta, got that? Now since ya got that Jeep, how 'bout you knock down that fence and run over some of those sons o' bitches."

I huffed and got into the driver's seat, bringing the Jeep to life. I looked over at Ava and nodded to her, "Might wanna hold on for a bit." I saw her brace herself as best as she could before I put the Jeep into drive and hit the gas pedal. Bringing my speed up, I aimed towards the fence, knocking it down along with a few dead in the process. It didn't take long before we were on the main road, heading for Atlanta.

\- Some Time Later -

\- Ava's POV -  
The trip to Atlanta took a bit longer than I had thought. There were some points where we had to move cars out of the way and other times when we could just cruise right through. When we passed the sign that announced we would soon be entering Atlanta, I let out a relieved sigh as I saw another sign posting directions for the refugee center.

As we neared closer to the city, the road was completely bare. But, the road leading out of Atlanta was a completely different story. Cars after cars were lined up, some containing bodies and supplies, but most were empty. I turned to Daryl as he slowed the Jeep down to take in everything that was before us. "Why would everyone be leaving? I thought the center was in Atlanta, not out of it." Daryl shrugged, "I dunno, A. I really don't know..."


	7. Always Be On Guard

Pulling over to the side of the road, Daryl waited until Merle pulled back around on his motorcycle, the look on his face letting me know that he wasn't pleased with Daryl's decision to stop, "Why 'ya stoppin' boy? Figured we was gonna go all the way int'a the city." Daryl shrugged, "Figured we could stop here, set up camp, then scout out the city in the mornin'. Maybe find some good huntin' in the woods?" Merle contemplated this for a minute before grunting, "Yeah, I guess it's okay. Think Sweetcheeks over here can cook us up something to eat?"

I spoke up, "Yeah, I can cook. Better than you I'm guessing. And the name's Ava 'Sweetcheeks'." Merle snickered as he and Daryl began unloading a few camping things, along with some weapons, from the Jeep. As they set up the tent and placed a few sleeping bags on the ground, Daryl shouldered his crossbow and pulled me to the side, "Here's your gun. I took it out of your bag and loaded your clip. Don't use it unless it’s an emergency. Got it?"

I took my gun and looked up at him, nodding as I swallowed past the lump in my throat. Before he walked off, he motioned towards the tent, "I also put your bow and a flare gun in there just in case you gotta set it off. I dunno if there's any unfriendlies 'round here, but better safe than sorry. Also, keep your knife out of your boot and use it against the crazies walkin' 'round here." He turned around and headed towards Merle, who was standing at the edge of the trees.

Before they walked off into the woods, Merle called out over his shoulder, "Keep a small fire goin' sugartits! I wanna be able to make dinner when we come back!" I flipped up my middle finger at him and mumbled under my breath, "Well fuck you, limp dick." As they headed off, I walked along the tree line, gathering sticks and twigs so I could make a small fire. After I gathered a significant amount of firewood, I walked back to the tent and started the fire with a match.

I sat there for a while, keeping the fire smoldering so there was just enough flames to keep the wood hot. The whole time I was sitting, I had only seen one of the dead walking around. I didn't get up to kill it, I wasn't going to do anything until it noticed that I was there. Standing in the middle of the road, it stopped, obviously sniffing around. Maybe it smelled the fire? Maybe it smelled me? I don't know. I stood up slowly as it turned around.

Seeing me, it raised an arm, its hand grabbing at the air. As it limped slowly towards me, I took my knife and got ready to throw it. As I moved my arm behind my shoulder, the body all of a sudden crumpled to the ground. I lowered my arm, curious as to why it had dropped dead for the second time when I heard a branch snap behind me.

I pulled my body into a crouch and turned on the balls of my feet, my dagger out and ready to defend myself. Seeing three men step out from behind the trees, they raised hands in surrender. The one standing in the middle was tall and muscular (I think I'll call him Hefty), kind of what I pictured someone in the Marines to look like. The right side of his mouth cocked up in a half smile, "Hey there, princess. Glad to see you're okay. If I hadn't shot that crazy, who knows what might've happened."

I stood up, my knife still in my hand, ready to defend myself if I needed to, "I was going to kill it." The one on the right, a thin Asian man (I'll call him Stick), laughed, "Haha, right." I narrowed my eyes at him before I took a small step forward and threw my knife, aiming at the tree behind his right shoulder. His face went white as I stepped forward until I stood in front of him by a couple of inches. Looking into his eyes, I reached over his shoulder and pulled my knife out of the tree, "I was going to kill it." He nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

The last man stepped forward (I'm calling him Pedro), "We're not saying you wouldn't. My name's Martinez. This is [John](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTgjAvkd7jX6f8_Eyo9xVqTCuYT_XpTK8rY5f-KmC5qXlBSAL44Sg) (Hefty) and that's Tim (Stick). What's yours?" I took a step back, keeping the tent in my sight in case I needed to get to the flare gun. You never know what might happen, especially with a girl alone with three guys, "Ava. What're y'all doing around here?" John crouched in front of the fire, poking at it with a twig, "Ehh, just going on a run for our group. Thought we might hit the big city and grab what we need for our town." He stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. Looking at me, he smirked, "Better question is sweetheart, what're you doin' out here? All by your lonesome?"

I took a small step towards the tent cautiously, "Headed to the refugee center in the city. Nothin' more, nothin' less." Martinez let out a short laugh, "Refugee center? Honey, there is no center. All the damn zombie things overtook the damn city. Hasn't been a refugee center since the second day of the outbreak. Once the infected were infected, they started biting and infecting others. Even the National Guard couldn't hold them off." John stepped closer to me, a glow in his eyes that I couldn't distinguish, "How about you come with us, sweetheart? We could keep you safe and you wouldn't have to worry your pretty little head about anything. We could even take you back to our town," He reached a hand out and brushed a few fingers against my cheek, "maybe even a nice warm bed and someone to share it with."

I moved my head away from his hand, a scowl coming across my face, "I wouldn't share a bed even if you were the last men on earth." John gritted his teeth and pointed a finger at me, "Bitch! I'd be the best you ever had!" A voice shouted from behind me, "Hey, John, Martinez! She's got a Jeep filled to the brim with guns and ammo!" John grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, "Alright you little bitch! Gimme your keys and we're takin' you back to Woodbury. The Governor would love to have your piece of ass and your guns. I sure wouldn't mind having you once he's done with 'ya!"

As he began dragging me to the Jeep, I took my knife that I had been hiding and stabbed it into his thigh, twisting the knife before I let go. He howled and let go of me and as soon as my wrist was free, I placed my hands on his shoulders and brought my knee up to connect with his groin. As he doubled over, I scrambled to the tent, hearing John yell, "Martinez! Grab the bitch! Don't let her get away!

As I ran into the tent, I could hear Martinez call out, "Why'd you run into the tent? You aren't going anywhere there." I looked around before I grabbed the flare gun and stepped out of the tent, aiming it straight at Martinez's face. He froze in his steps and held his hands up, while John yelled, "Martinez! It's a fuckin' road flare! Just grab it out of her hands!"

As Martinez lunged for me, I aimed the gun towards the sky and pulled the trigger. The red flare shot out and up towards the clouds. It felt like minutes as I watched it climb higher, but it was only seconds before Martinez grabbed me and started dragging me, kicking and mumbling against his hand he placed over my mouth. He turned me over and started walking towards the Jeep, "She isn't alone. Why else would she fire the flare? We need to go before whoever she's with shows up." He struggled with me as he pulled me into the backseat. Tim pulled John up into the passenger's side before making his way to the driver's seat. Climbing up, he pulled the sun visor down, in hopes that the keys were there.

He was right. As he started the Jeep and turned it around on the main road, I managed to get Martinez's fingers between my teeth and bit down on them hard. As his hand flew away from my mouth, I took a deep breath and yelled as loud as I could, "DARYL!! HELP ME!!" Next thing I knew, I felt something slam into my head and all I could see and feel was darkness as it felt like I was floating away from everything I ever knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, it won't let me link the pictures of Martinez and Tim. But I'm guessing since y'all have probably seen the show, you know what they look like.
> 
> John is my OC. Anything to do with him is written purely from my mind.


	8. Never Give Up

\- Daryl's POV -  
As we walked through the woods, both Merle and I were quiet, trying to find something to hunt. Occasionally I would shoot down a squirrel and Merle would knife down an infected.

"Daryl! I found some deer tracks. They fresh too, baby bro!" Merle called out. I walked over and knelt over the tracks, "Okay. Think we'll find it and make it back before dark?" He shrugged, "I guess. Why? You worried 'bout sugartits?" I scoffed, "Her name's Ava, Merle. I've known her for, what, 10 years? And you still refuse to call her by her God-given name? And yes, I don't want to leave her alone longer than she needs to be."

As I followed the tracks, I heard Merle give a small laugh behind, "Well looks like Princess Darylina here has found hisself his own princess. 'Ya reckon 'ya gonna fuck her soon? Or does she think she's too good 'ta fuck a Dixon? If you don't jump on that, man, I'd be glad to have a piece of that ass!"

As we came into a clearing, I turned on my foot and faced Merle, "There ain't no way I'm letting you be her first! You lay one finger on her, you best be sayin' bye-bye Little Merle." He stepped closer to me, a growl in his voice, "You threaten' me boy? You threaten' to cut my dick off? How 'bout since you hardly use yer's, yer's is the one that gets cut. And I can have whoever the hell I please. There ain't no way you can stop me, pussy!"

As I pulled my fist back, ready to unleash all my anger out on him, I heard a shot and the smell of smoke. Looking up to the sky, I say the trail of the red flare in the sky. "Ava..." I whispered before taking off towards our temporary camp. I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know that Merle was crashing behind me. Halfway there, I heard a yell that sent chills to my bones, my heart to drop to my stomach, and caused me to come to a halt, "DARYL!! HELP ME!!" Merle stopped, running into my shoulder, slightly panting, "C'mon, baby bro. We gotta save yer princess."

After what seemed like hours, we finally came to our camp. It looked like a tornado had made its way through it, there were tracks covering the ground and the fire was dead, "FUCK!! They took the fuckin' Jeep!" I shouted. Making my way to the tent, I yelled, "Ava! You better fuckin' be in there or..." I pulled aside the flap and saw that everything but the flare gun lay untouched. Her bow along with her bag still lay in the corner where I had placed it earlier.

I let go of the flap and stalked over to where Merle was standing where the grass met the road. He stood up and threw a small rock, "They fuckin' took all the guns and ammo. The only thing they left was my bike and a few tire marks." I let out a sigh, looking around for some sort of clue as I ran my hand through my hair. Seeing something lying in the grass a few feet away from me, I shouldered my crossbow and took a few strides to where the object lay. Kneeling down, I picked up Ava's knife, covered in blood. Smirking, I stabbed the knife into the dirt, muttering, "At least she stabbed the motherfucker before they took her." Pulling the knife out of the dirt, I took a handful of grass and wiped the remaining blood off the blade. Folding the blade and placing it in my pocket, I stood up and called Merle over, "Pack everything up. I'm gonna try to follow the tire marks. See if I can see where they headed." Merle crossed his arms and laughed, "You won't be able t' find her. There's ain't no way. They gotta a good lead on us. Just give up on the bitch, Daryl. There's no findin' her."

That's it! I've had it! I took the few steps until I reached him, curling my hand into a fist and took a swing at him. I felt a surge of triumph as I felt my knuckles connect with his jaw, "That's for callin' her a bitch and sayin' we ain't gon'a find her! I will find her! I don't care if it fuckin' takes a day or a fuckin' year. I'M GON'A FIND HER!!" Striding to Merle's bike, I dug the key from his bag and started the thing up. Kicking the stand up, I yelled over my shoulder, "Get this shit packed up. I'll be back." With that said, I pressed the gas pedal and followed the tire marks, ignoring Merle's shouting nonsense at my back.

\- Ava's POV -  
 _"Ava! Ava! Keep up! C'mon! You've gotta keep up babe!" I looked down and could see my hand entwined with someone else's. Following the arm up to the shoulder and the sleeveless plaid shirt, I cocked my head to the side to see Daryl looking down at me, his other hand resting on my cheek. As his thumb gently moves back and forth, I could feel my forehead scrunch in confusion, "Why?"_

_He looks over my shoulder, his eyes growing wide, "Cause we've gotta get these dead bastards off our tail. They already got Merle and there's no way in hell I'm lettin' them get you." He pulled at my hand, already starting to run the other way, "Now let’s go!!" Hearing moans behind me, I told my muddled brain to put one foot in front of the other and get the hell out of there. We ran until we came to a tree, the dead circling around us. Daryl stopped running, looking around in circles for a way out. Finding no way out of our literal circle of hell, he stepped close to me, his hands flying up to cup my cheeks, "You've go'ta climb the tree, Ava, and whatever you do, don't get out until they're gone."_

_I brought my hands up to circle his wrists, looking into his eyes that were shining with fear, "Not without you, I'm not." An exasperated growl crawled up his throat, "Yes, you are Ava!" I started to pull away, "No! I'm..." I was cut off as Daryl pressed his lips hard against mine. I gasped as I felt his kiss soften, my eyes slowly closing as I clinged onto him for dear life. Suddenly he pulled away, his forehead pressed to mine, his eyes closed. Licking his lips, he sighed, "Yes, you are, Ava. You're gon'a get 'yer ass up that goddamned fucking tree and you are not goin' to come down for any fuckin' reason, do you hear me?" I nodded, letting out a shaky breath, "Fine. But I don't fuckin' like it." He smirked as he pushes me towards the tree, giving me a boost to reach the branches. Reaching my hand down, he grabbed it as he started to climb up._

_As the dead came closer, he called out, "Ava! Just remember that I love you. I've always loved you." I called down. "I love you too, Daryl. Now, get your ass up here in this tree." He slowly shook his head, looking over his shoulder, "I only wish I could'a loved ya longer." As the moans grew louder, I grew more desperate, "Daryl! What the fuck are you talking about?! Get your fucking ass up in the tree right now!! Don't fuckin' let me go!" The dead were closer now, I could see that it wasn't just a few, it was more like a herd. I looked down, sobbing, "Daryl, please don't be an idiot! Come on up! PLEASE!" He looked up at me, tears running down his cheeks, "I love you, Ava. With all of my heart." With that said, he let go of my hand and fell towards the ground. I let out a gut-wrenching "NOOOO!!" as the dead hurled themselves at Daryl, their fingers tearing at his clothes and skin. I turned my head against the tree trunk and sobbed, the skies opening up as water drenched over me..._


	9. Run As Fast As You Can

I sat up, gasping and dripping wet. "Well lookie here! The bitch princess awakens!" Looking over to the side, I saw John crouching with a bucket. Shaking my head free of water drops, I spat, "Fuck you." He smirked as he came a bit closer, his knuckles grazing my cheek, "Oh I would love for you to. I bet those pretty little lips would look great around my cock." Jerking my head away from his hand, I gathered what all was in my mouth and spat at him. Jerking his hand away, wiped at the saliva off his cheek. Snarling, he pulled his hand back and let it fly across my cheek. As my head lolled back against my tied arms, I saw stars as I tasted blood in my mouth. John laughed as I spat blood out the side of my mouth. As he stood up, I looked around to see that we were in what looked like the back of a delivery truck, "Where's my Jeep?" John laughed and shrugged, "Didn't need it. All we needed was you and your guns. Actually, we needed your guns more than you. You're just a consolation prize."

I kicked my legs out, trying to somehow reach him and make contact, crying out as the chains pulled at my already sore wrists. "Ah, ah, your royal bitchiness. Wouldn't want to harm that little body any more now, would we? The Governor likes his women feisty but also damage free." John wiggled a finger at me as he stepped towards the front of the truck, calling out for Martinez. I tried to block everything going on around me out as I heard John telling Martinez something about staying with me while he deals with stuff outside. Martinez looked over at me and nodded, running a hand over his head, "See 'ya later, Bitch Princess. Be good for Martinez now. I don't wanna hear that he's had to tie you up tighter, okay?" I kept my eyes trained on Martinez as he came to the back, carrying a small box with him, "Is big man on campus sending you back here to hit me more? Or are you just the person who keeps an eye on prisoners?"

Placing the box on the ground, he knelt in front of me, shaking his head, "No. I'm not here to hit you. I'd never hit a women. Men, on the other hand, I would." Opening the box, he took out a bottle of alcohol and a cloth, "John does want me to keep an eye on you, though, I don't think you'll be going anywhere with your hands above you. He just wants me to clean up any cuts and scratches you've received during the trip with us." As he rubbed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball over a few scratches, I decided to ask a few questions.

"How long have I been out and how far have we gone?" He reached back into his box and pulled out some bandages, "You've been out for about two days and we're about 20 miles from Atlanta. We're stuck on a highway right now so John and Tim are moving cars while I'm here, fixing you up and moving the truck along." I scoffed as he stood up and starting working on my hand that I had punched through a mirror a few days ago.

Looking up, I said, "Y'know, might be easier if you unchain me. Promise I won't run." Running a hand over his head, Martinez looked hesitant. "I don't know about that." I sat up straighter, rattling the chains a bit, "Please! I can hardly feel my hands as it is. Plus, I don't even know where we are, so where am I supposed to run to?" He looked at me before letting out a groan, "Fine! But if you do decide to run and John shoots you, I'm pretty sure he'll come chasing after you and give you hell about it." I nodded, "Okay. I'll deserve that because I apparently didn't run fast enough."

Shaking his head, he fished around in his pocket for the key. I smiled as he unlocked the chains, my hands dropping to my lap as I rubbed them to get the blood flowing again, "Thanks." He put the key back in his pocket, "Yeah, just don't make me regret it." He knelt back down and inspected my hand, his breath hissing through his teeth, "What'd ya do to your hand?" I shrugged and focused on the opposite wall of the truck, "Put it through a mirror." We were quiet as he cleaned and re-bandaged my knuckles. As he finished up wrapping my hand, he ran his thumb along the bottom of my wrist as he just held my hand. After a few silent moments, he mumbled, "Sorry about John being the way he is. He thinks just because he's the Governor's right-hand man, he can treat anybody anyway he wants." I shrugged, "It's alright. I know someone whose dad was like that to them and to any woman so I just don't let it get to me." His head jerked up, a small fire in his eyes, "But it’s not okay for a guy to treat women like that! It's nev--"

"Martinez! Get your ass up front! We gotta move!" John's voice barked out. I heard a small growl come from Martinez's direction along with a quiet, "Fucker." I smiled, "He'll get what's comin' to him someday. Don't worry." He stood up and made his way to the front, sliding into the driver's seat and shifting into gear.

As we moved along the highway, I kept looking towards the back door. At one point, where I was certain that John and Tim were up ahead, I slowly crawled towards the back of the truck. I looked to front to see Martinez bent over a map. Whispering a, "Sorry, 'Tinez", I quickly opened the back door and jumped out. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I slid behind a car as shots were fired at me, "You bitch! You better get your ass back here!" I peeked around the corner of the car and saw John standing on top of an abandoned car, looking over the cars. I muttered, "Shit", as I ducked my head back. Taking a minute to look at my surroundings, I saw a short escape through the woods on the side of the highway. Taking a deep breath, I moved my body into a crouch and then pushed myself off, racing for my life into the trees.

Before I could break into the tree line, I heard behind me, "Gotcha now bitch!", and then a shot ring out as I felt a surge of pain rip through my left side.

\- Daryl's POV -  
"Merle! Merle! I found a camp on top of the quarry. We should go check 'em out, see if they know anythin' 'bout Ava." Merle looked up from the log he sat on where he was cleaning his gun, "We aren't gon'a mess with this group. It's gon'a be a long shot if they have seen 'er." I let out a sigh, "But Merle, they've got a Jeep that looks like Ava's Jeep. I'm gon'a check it out, even if you don't."

Looking back down at his gun, he continued to clean it, "I said no baby brother and that's it." I let an angry growl crawl up my throat as I threw Ava's knife down into the ground, "Dammit Merle! I've gotta find 'er somehow! Fuck, will it make you wanna go look if'n I said they have guns and a couple blondes that look like they're beggin' to be fucked by 'ya?" He looked up when I said that, with an evil grin on his face, "Well why di'nt 'ya say that before? Ol' Merle's been looking to sow his seeds somewhere fer a while. Now how 'bout I put this here gun together and we go as soon as we can." I smile and nod, thinking,Finally. I can get his ass movin' somehow.

About an hour or so later we left Merle's bike at the bottom of the quarry and started walking up the hill. Once we got to the top, where their camp was, we heard a voice call out, "Shane! Got some visitors!" Merle and I stood our ground as a man, who I'm guessing was Shane came walking up with his hand on his hip holster, which carried a gun. I silently prayed that Merle wouldn't say anything stupid or anything about how the guy looked.

He stood a ways from us and said, "Who are 'ya? Y'all aren't bit or nothin'?" We shook our heads as Merle stepped forward, saying, "'Naw. We ain't bit. Just been cruisin' 'round. My little brother here," he turned and motioned to me, "followed a deer up here earlier and saw yer camp. He also saw yer Jeep up here that looks a bit like one we've been tracking' cause we lost someone a few days ago and she had a Jeep like that. Where 'bouts did y'all find it?"

Shane shrugged, "One of our men went on a run and found it along the road to Atlanta. Still had 'bout three-quarters of a tank left." I came up to Merle and whispered in his ear, "That's about where Ava was taken." Merle nodded and turned back towards Shane, "Well, I have a bargain to put t' ya. Me and my brother are pretty decent hunters. How's about we get y'all some deer or other meat in exchange for stayin' in the group with 'ya? That way, my brother and I can still be looking for our friend and y'all 'ill get some good eatin'?"

Shane looked like he was thinking about real hard until he looked over to the man sitting on top of the RV. That man had a concerned look on his face which caused Shane to turn back to us, "Well gents, how about y'all come over here and we'll talk?"


	10. Hopes Are Built and Dreams Are Crashed

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I muttered as I ran through the woods, my hand clasped over my side that was throbbing with pain. I ducked behind a tree, thinking I heard crashing behind me. Peeking around the trunk, I let out a sigh, realizing that the sounds I heard were just my own footsteps. Leaning against a tree, I unbuttoned my shirt with my free hand, shrugging my shoulders, causing the shirt to slide down my arms. Bracing myself, I slowly pulled my hand off my side, my breaths coming out in pants. Seeing both my tank top and my shirt soaked through with blood, I leaned my head back against the tree, "Oh God!" Rolling my tank top up to my chest, I looked down to see that my worst fears were dispelled; the bullet only grazed my side instead of going straight into my stomach. I ghosted my fingers over the wound, my muscles clenching at the contact. It wasn't a shallow wound that was for sure.

I rolled my top back down and took my shirt and tied it tight around my waist, moving the knot so there was some pressure on the wound to try to slow the bleeding. I don't want to attract more dead then I possibly already was. I pushed myself off the tree, telling myself that I needed to find somewhere safe where I could fix myself up. Hearing something crunch behind me, I peered around the tree and saw one of the dead walking towards me. "Fuck!" I whispered to myself, looking around the ground for a weapon to kill the dead with. I picked up a rock and waited to see if it would come any closer. Suddenly, it stopped in its tracks, lifting its head and sniffing the air. I thought to myself, _What if it can smell blood or human odor like an animal? Well then, I guess I'm fucked_.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a growl escaping its mouth. Tightening my hand around the rock, I started to back away, praying that I wouldn't be noticed.

_SNAP!!!_

I let out a gasp as my hand flew up to cover my mouth. The dead snapped its head in my direction, its jaw moving up and down like it was already anticipating its next meal. _Aim for the head. It's gotta be the head, Ava_ , Hearing Daryl's voice in my head, I ran forward with a yell, crashing into the dead man's body. Falling down on the ground, I pressed my knee into its chest as I brought the rock down onto its skull, again and again, not stopping until there was only a puddle of brain matter and bone in front of me. I sat there, panting, blood covering my hands up to my wrists. I let out a groan as I feel a shock of pain shoot through my side. Dammit! If I don't find cover soon, I might be a meal. Think Ava! What needs to be done in order to ensure my survival?

** Flashback **  
 _"Okay Ava. In order to hunt the deer, you have to either attract the deer or become one with your surroundings." I put my hand on my hip as I tilted my head, looking to Daryl, crouching in the mud, "Alright 'Oh Wise One'. How do we do that?" I saw the corner of his mouth lift up as he said, "Like this!" before he threw a handful of mud at me. "Daryl fuckin' Dixon!! I'm gonna kill you!" I bent down and gathered some mud in my hand before flinging it at Daryl. Laughing, he dodged the mud, "No, yer gon'a kill the deer, not me!" He stood up, his laugh dying away, "But really Ava, you have to blend in with your surroundings in order to not be detected. At least, that's what Merle's always told me, before he left..."_

** Present **  
Blend in with my surroundings. That's what I've got to do. Taking a breath and letting it out, I took the shirt off the dead person lying under me. Slipping it on over my arms, I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows before taking some of the blood and smearing it on my arms, my body heaving whatever air was in my stomach. Once I finished, I grabbed the rock and stood up, looking around to decide where which trail I should start walking. There's no way in hell I'm heading back to the road. Those dickheads could still be there waiting on me.

Moss grows on the north side of the tree so I'll head east. Maybe some hunter has a cabin close by that I can hunker down in for a day or so. I swallowed against a dry lump in my throat, making a note to find a creek or something so I don't die of dehydration. Throughout the day, I ran into about three of the dead, each time sneaking up behind them and bashing the heads in. When it became dark, I still had not found any shelter. To avoid risk of attracting unfriendlies and things that wanted to eat me, I climbed into a sturdy tree and nestled myself between three branches and soon fell asleep.

I jolted awake the next morning to a sensation that I was falling. Wrapping my arms and legs around a branch, I looked down to see about five of the dead surrounding my tree, walking into it and trying to climb up to reach me. Everything on me must've dried and they could now smell me for sure. Feeling around on the tree, I realized that I didn't have my rock with me. Letting out a loud, "Shit!", I pulled a few pine cones from branches around me. Sending a prayer up, I aimed at one of the dead and threw with all my might. "Fuck!" I muttered as the pine cone only bounced of its head. I threw more, hoping that they might get the hint that they should run away from the oncoming barrage of pine cones.

"Why won't you fuckers just leave me the fuck alone?!" I yelled out of frustration.

_BANG!_

One of the dead fell down at the foot of the tree with a hole blown into its head. I looked in the direction where the shot came from and saw a flash of a blue dart behind a different tree, "Hey you in the tree, you okay?" A thousand thoughts went through my head as this person called out, _Who is this person? Can they be trusted? What if it’s one of those guys from the road?_

"Hey! Are you alive?!" A few moments later, I took a chance, "Yeah, but as you can see, I'm kind of treed like a 'coon! Wanna shoot the rest for me?" I heard four more shots go off and four more bodies fall to the ground. Then the man walked up to the bottom of the tree. He was kind of heavyset, wearing a pair of overalls with a dirty shirt underneath and a ball cap on top of his head. He looked up at me and squinted, "Why don't you come down from there kiddo and I'll see if I can get 'ya some help?" I swallowed, my dry throat wanting to close up. For some reason, I could feel my grip slipping from the tree as I muttered, "I don't need any hel..."

For the second time in God knows how many days, all I saw was darkness...

_...the feeling of floating through fields of green...._

_...a beautiful white house. I've always dreamed of having a house like this with a few kids running around..._

_..."Found 'er in a tree surrounded by the sick. I had to shoot them. They went nobody we knew..."_

_...the feeling of something wet and cold touch my lips, my body wanting to inhale the liquid and take it all in. "Whoa there honey, just a little bit at a time..."_

_..."She has a small fever... Lost a good bit of blood… Needs to rest..."_

_"She's not gonna turn is she?..."_

\- Daryl's POV : A Week Later -  
“Keep drinkin’ little man. I wan’a see how red your face can get!” I slapped Glenn on the shoulder as everyone laughed. As I sat down on the corner of the counter, Rick stood up and said, “It seems to me that we haven’t thanked our host properly.” T-Dog sat forward as we all raised our glasses, “He is more than just our host.” I smiled and held the bottle up “Here’s to ‘ya Doc. Booyah!” We all cheered and laughed until Shane decided to bring the mood down by asking the Doc when he was going to tell us what happened at the CDC and where all the other people went. I let out a sigh to show my annoyance with Shane but listened as the Doc told us what happened.

When he mentioned how many of the scientists had 'opted out' or committed suicides, my mind flew back to the day where Ava and I had found her parents, dead, in their living room. They obviously had opted out, not thinking that they could possibly have made it through all of this. I mean, hell, I have and I certainly hope Ava has as well. I was kicked out of my thoughts as Jenner stood up and said he would lead us to where we could spend the night. I grabbed a bottle of whatever was close to me because I sure as fuck wasn't going to enjoy this night since 'Mr. Buzzkill', Shane, ruined it. My thoughts were purely on what happened the past week.

After Jenner left us, what I supposed were offices, I grabbed a cot and chose one, shutting the door and locking it behind me. I wasn't going to take a shower now, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I tossed my bag in the corner of the room, setting my crossbow against the desk. Sitting down on the cot, I kicked my boots off and pulled my legs up, leaning against the wall. _Why? Why did all this have to happen?_

As I pondered my thoughts, I took some gulps out of the bottle, my throat stinging as the liquid made its way down into my stomach. _Why did I have to lose Ava and Merle? What have I done to deserve this?_ As I took another gulp, I vowed to myself to drink the whole bottle. I might have the mother of all hangovers in the morning, but I’m never going to lose anybody ever again. I’m going to what I can to keep from losing more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story (so I don't get accused of plagiarism):
> 
> "Keep drinkin' little man. I wan'a see how red your face can get!" I clapped Glenn on the shoulder as everyone laughed. As I sat down on the corner of the counter, Rick stood up and said "It seems to me that we haven't thanked our host properly." T-Dog sat forward as we all raised our glasses "He is more than just our host." I smiled and held the bottle up "Here's to 'ya Doc. Booyah!"
> 
> was taken from Season 1 Episode 6 TS-19. The rest is all from my imagination.


	11. Unexpected Visitors

Sitting on the porch in one of the rocking chairs next to Maggie, I smiled as she said something about missing talking to her girlfriends about boys and shopping. Looking to her, I said, "Well you've got me. Next time you go on a run, take me with you. These stitches have to come out sometime and I’m pretty sure I’ll want to be out doing something by then. We just have to let your dad know. I would love to have a few pairs of nice underwear, even though there's no one to see them." Maggie laughed, "You and me both, Ava. Even though there aren't any guys around here, it just feels nice to wear something sexy. Who knows, maybe your Daryl will magically appear and you two will have the most romantic night of your life!"

I let out a snort, "Pfftt! He's probably stopped looking for me. His jackass of a brother has probably convinced him that I'm dead. Or worse, he’s completely forgotten about me." We sat there for a while, just enjoying the breeze and the quiet before my eyes caught sight of something moving in the distance. I sat up as straight as I could with the stitches still in my side, a sharp gasp escaping my lips, "Maggie, what's that?" She stood up, squinting, "I dunno. Whatever it is, it's moving fast. Hand me the binoculars." I grabbed them and stood up next to her, passing them to her.

Lifting them up to her eyes, she let out a gasp, "It's a guy. He's holding a boy and there's blood all over his shirt." Lowering the lenses from her eyes and passing them to me, she turned and ran inside calling out for her dad. Looking through the lens, I saw the man, dressed in what looked like a sheriff's outfit, stop for a minute, adjusting his hold on the boy before starting forward again.

As he made his way to the porch, Hershel came out of the house and hollered, “Was he bit?” The man shook his head, cradling the boy closer as he panted out an answer, “Shot. By your man.” Patricia spoke up in disbelief, “Otis?” The man spoke as Hershel met him as the foot of the stairs, “He said to find Hershel. Is that you?’ Hershel nodded as the man asked for help. It was then that Hershel started giving out commands, “Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie and Ava, painkillers, coagulates; grab everything.” Maggie nodded as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled with her.

As we went in the other room to grab the medical supplies, I could still hear Hershel giving orders. When we brought everything that was needed into the spare room, the man was pressing a pillowcase to the boy’s wound. I grabbed the bag of saline so Hershel could start an I.V. drip. We were quiet for a moment before Hershel announced that he found a faint heartbeat. I let out a soft sigh, knowing that for now, Hershel could possibly save this boy’s life. I mean, if he saved mine, he sure as hell could save the boy’s. When Maggie gave her father the I.V., I put my hand on the man’s elbow asking him for his name, “Rick. Rick, my name’s Rick.” I gave him a small smile, “Okay, Rick, Hershel is going to do everything he can. We just have to give him some room.” Gently pulling on his elbow, I steered him into the foyer. When we walked into the hall, Rick looked out of the window to see two men running towards the house. One of the men was Otis but the other man was, I’m guessing, part of Rick’s group. Rick turned away from me and made his way outside. I shrugged my shoulders and went into the kitchen to prepare some water to boil whenever it’s needed.

Later, I was called into the guest room to help with Hershel with the boy, whose name we were told was Carl. I grabbed some gloves and slid them on, putting my hand on the boy’s chest as Hershel began to look through the wound for fragments of the bullet. As Carl started to react to the procedure, Hershel told Maggie to get Carl’s father so we could get his blood which was the same type as his son's.

As Maggie led the men into the room, Carl started thrashing more and calling out for his father. Hershel told the other man, Shane, to hold Carl so I could prep Rick to draw blood. As I wiped the crook of Rick’s elbow and got the needle ready to pierce his skin, Carl let out a scream to which Rick yelled back, “Stop! You’re killing him!” I grabbed his arm before he pull away from me as Hershel asked, “Rick, do you want him to live?” I looked at Rick as he stared at his son, “He needs blood Rick and you’re the only way we can give it to him. So do you want your son to see another day or not?”

He was quiet for a few seconds before he turned back to me, his free hand moving to grip my shoulder, hard. I held his other arm, tapping at his veins to get them to rise. Finding one, I pierced it with the needle causing Rick to let out a small grunt. I held the needle in place with my thumb, as I grabbed some tape. All of a sudden the room was quiet. We all looked to Carl as Shane sat up, wondering what had happened. As we all looked to Hershel for the answer, he said as he fished a piece of the bullet out, “He just passed out.” Dropping the shattered piece of bullet into a can, Hershel let out a breath, “One down, five more to go.”

Patricia then came over and connected Rick to a makeshift blood transfer and had him sit down in a chair. I grabbed all of the instruments and made my way to the kitchen as Hershel bound the wound loosely. Dumping the tools into the pot of boiling water, I took my gloves off and threw them away. I poured Rick a glass of orange juice and grabbed a few cookies before going into the foyer. Standing next to Rick, I handed him the glass and the cookies, telling him to eat and drink slowly. I sat down next to Maggie as Shane and Rick continued their conversation about how Lori needed to be there and how she needs to know that her son has been shot. Shane finally convinced Rick that he needed to be there for Carl because he would never forgive himself if something bad happened.

Breaking up the conversation, Hershel stepped out of our makeshift emergency room saying, “He’s out of danger for the moment. But I need to remove those remaining fragments. That first one was the shallowest one and I need to go deeper to get the others.” Shane let out a sigh before Hershel continued, “There’s more. His belly is distended. His blood pressure is dropping which signals that there’s internal bleeding. A fragment must’ve nicked one of the blood vessels. I’m going to have to open him up to find the vein and stitch it up. I have to put him under so he won’t be able to move at all. To do that, I’m going to need instruments that I don’t have.” Otis stepped forward and said, “There’s a FEMA shelter at the high school that has all kinds of things that you’ll need.”

Shane looked at him, “Give me a list and I’ll go get it.” Otis shook his head, “No, I’ll go. I’m the one that got the boy into this mess so I’m going to help get him out of it.” I nodded, “How about I go with both of you? I was in my second year of nursing school when all of this happened so I can help you look for everything you need.” Hershel spoke up, “No. Ava, you need to stay here. If that school is overrun, you won’t be able to run very quickly because you might tear your stitches out. Plus, I need you here to help with the boy.” I let out an annoyed sigh and nodded, muttering, “I’ll go make that list.”

\- Daryl’s POV -  
“We’ll lose the light before too long. I’m thinkin’ we should call it.” I look towards our small group, knowing that we’re all pretty tired and need a rest. “We’ll pick it up again tomorrow?” Carol asked. Lori nodded and said that we’ll find Sophia tomorrow. I hope so. I’m just tired of this whining. We better find her tomorrow ‘cause there ain’t no way I’m losing anybody again. I whistle and lead the way back towards the road.

“How much farther?” Lori spoke up. _Damn, I swear if she don’t shut up_ , “Not much farther. Maybe a hundred yards, as the crow flies.” We keep walking until a scream broke our silence. Running towards the sound, we found Andrea on the ground, crawling away from one ugly looking walker. I grabbed an arrow and set it in my bow, taking aim before getting ready to shoot. But before I could even shoot, something rode past me and bashed a bat into the bastard’s chest. Freezing in our spots, we could see that there was a random girl on a horse.

“Lori? Lori Grimes?” We all looked to Lori as the girl continued, “Rick sent me. There’s been an accident. Carl’s been shot.” Without one more word coming out of that girl’s mouth, Lori is already climbing up on the back of the horse. I reached out to stop Lori, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don’t know this girl! ‘Ya can’t get on that horse!” Before she could turn the horse around, she mentioned that Rick had told her about the rest of the group on the highway, “Backtrack to Fairburn Road, two miles down is our farm. You’ll see the mailbox with the name Greene.” And with that she rode off into the woods.

We were quiet for a minute before the walker that the girl had knocked down started to sit up. I aimed at it and shot my arrow through its head, “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue in this chapter has been modified from S2E2 "Bloodletting"


	12. I Found You

Holding the boy’s small wrist in my hand, I kept two fingers on his weak pulse, counting the beats in the span of a minute. After a minute passed, I placed his arm down on the bed, figuring out his blood pulse. At that moment, I heard the front door shut and two sets of footsteps make their way to the room. Looking up I saw Rick and who I assumed to be the boy’s mother stand in the doorway. I got up as the mother made her way to the bedside, placing her hands on the boy’s head. Gently placing my hand on Rick’s shoulder before leaving the room, I whispered, “I’ll let y’all be.” He nodded, his eyes fixed on his wife and son.

Standing outside of the room, my head facing the floor, I looked up as a hand rested on my shoulder, “How is everything, Ava?” I looked up to see Hershel beside me. Shaking my head, I mumbled, “It doesn't look good, sir. I was trying to take his pulse but even with the extra blood that Rick’s given, it’s still real faint. I’m not even sure he might pull through.” Hershel nodded, looking around the corner at the small family gathered around the bed, “Well, Ava, sometimes we may never know what’s going to happen, especially in a situation like this. All we have to do is keep praying and have faith that miracles can happen. But that wasn’t what I meant when I asked how everything was. What I meant was, how are you pulling through this?”

Looking back down at the floor, I could feel tears start to well up as I thought back to my family and how I had lost them, just like I had lost Daryl. In the back of my mind, I knew what Hershel was trying to get at. I had told him my story after I had woken up in the same bed that this family was gathered at. He wanted to know how I was coping with seeing this family together, even if their son might not make it. I shrugged before bringing my hand up to my face and brushing away some stray tears, “I don’t know, Hershel. I just like to think that I might have someone out there looking for me but I don’t think he is.” Hershel smiled and placed a finger under my chin, lifting my head so I could look at him, “What did I say just a minute ago, Ava? All we have to do is have faith that miracles can happen.” I sniffed before throwing my arms around him, smiling as I felt his wrap around me. Pulling back, he lifted his hand and brushed back some stray hair, “You know, even though you've only been here about a week and a half, I already think of you as my daughter. Maggie and Beth have always needed someone close to their age that they could count on besides each other. You, my dear, are a blessing from God in the midst of all this tragedy.”

I let out a soft laugh as he pressed a short kiss to my forehead, “Now, I need you to get some juice and cookies together for Rick because Patricia and I are going to do another transfusion. Maggie is sitting outside waiting on the rest of Rick’s group to arrive. As soon as Otis and Rick’s man get back from their run, I’m going to operate on the boy. Will you be willing to help me? I already have Patricia helping but since you already have some medical training, I was hoping that you would be able to be my assistant.” I nodded, “Yeah, whatever you need me to do, I’ll certainly help.” He gently squeezed my shoulder before stepping into the guest room.  
________________________________________

I stood, leaning against the counter as Patricia and I waited on the water to boil so we could sanitize whatever instruments we had that we could use for the operation. I crossed my arms as Patricia let out a loud sigh, “Where are they? It’s getting late and they should be back by now.” I ran a hand through my hair, shrugging my shoulders, “They’ll be here soon. Otis knows the way, he’ll get everything that’s needed.” I moved away from the counter and motioned towards the living room ,“I’m gonna try to sleep a bit before they come back. Wake me as soon as something happens?” Patricia nodded and I made my way to the living room, laying down on the couch and shutting my eyes.

________________________________________

“Ava! Ava! Wake Up! They’re back! I’m going to set up, you go get everything they brought back.” I sat up, my heart pounding in my chest. _They made it back! This is really gonna happen! Oh God, if you’re listening, please help us. Help that boy pull through._ I rushed outside and saw only Shane standing next to the truck with Otis’ gun. I cocked my head at him as we take the supplies off his shoulder, “Say nothing to Patricia. Not until after. I need her!” I ran back inside with Hershel, carrying a bag of supplies. We got to the room and I shut the door behind us.

________________________________________

Time passed until we finished the surgery. I couldn’t tell you how much time had passed but I could tell you that it felt like it took all night. I stitched Carl’s side up as Patricia left the room with the used, bloody instruments. I took my gloves off and threw them away before going upstairs to change. Before I hit the stairs, Maggie handed me a pile of Otis’ clothes, asking me to give them to Shane and to show him where the bathroom was. I nodded and went to find him. I ran into him as he came out of Carl’s room. I backed up a few steps and handed the clothes out to him; something about this man just wasn’t sitting right with me. “Bathroom’s upstairs. Here's some clean clothes. They might not fit well ‘cause they were Otis’.”

I waited a minute to see if he would say anything but he just stared off into space with a shocked look. I mouthed, “Okay” and walked off to my room that I was sharing with Maggie. Changing into a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt, I threw myself onto the spare bed and was out like a light, not even waking up when Maggie came into the room.

________________________________________

When I woke up, I made my way to the bathroom and took a quick, cold shower. As I finished drying myself off, I dressed back into the shorts and top I wore to bed last night. Opening the door to the hallway, my stomach growled at me, signaling that it had been hours since I last ate something substantial. Walking back to my room, I slipped my feet into a pair of boots, _I’ve got the most mismatched wardrobe on the planet. But hey, if it fits._ As I stood up, I closed my eyes as the room started spinning, _I’ve got to get something to eat or else Hershel will have my hide_. Walking down the steps, I stopped as I heard a noise that sounded like a motorcycle.

_No! It can’t be! Can it?_

\- Daryl’s POV -  
I kicked the stand down, balancing Merle’s bike on the ground. I swung my leg over and walked with our group that was already scattered in front of the house as Rick and a few extra people gathered in the front yard. Dale spoke up first, “How is he?” Lori smiled, nodding her head, “He’ll pull through. Thanks to Hershel and his people.” I let out a sigh of relief. At least this kid was gonna be okay.

_SLAM!_

Everyone looked to the porch as the front door slammed shut. My eyes widened as I looked into the eyes of Ava who stood there, her whole body shaking as she breathed in and out, tears streaming down her face, “Daryl?” A hand flew to her mouth as my name escaped her lips. That was all it took. I don’t care if there were people standing around me, looking at me like I was crazy. I didn’t even feel the tears fall onto my cheeks as I made my way to her.

Before I could even realize what was happening, I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head before she fell at the top of the stairs. I flew the last few feet, mumbling her name, my hands hovering over her afraid to touch her. I saw hands reach for her out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed my knife and stood up fast, coming face-to-face with the man named Hershel. He swallowed against my knife, his hands in the air, “Son, I’m just going to take her to her room. She probably hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning. And all of this excitement has probably taken its toll on her. So, if you want her to wake up, I think you best put the knife away and let me help her.”

I took a few breaths before nodding and stepping away, putting my knife back in its sheath. I bent down and slipped my arms underneath her, moving so her head was resting on my shoulder. I turned to Hershel, “Where to old man? He motioned towards the door, opening it and letting me walk inside before following after me, "Up the stairs and the second door on the left." I nodded and walked up the stairs, being careful to not knock Ava's head into the wall. I heard Hershel behind me, telling someone named Beth to make Ava a sandwich with some juice to drink.

When I got to her room, I stood in front of the door, waiting on Hershel to turn the knob and push open the door. I walked in and laid Ava down on a bed as gently as I could. As her head rested on the pillow, I brushed some stray hairs behind her ear, studying her face that I hadn't seen in what seemed like years. I sighed, _She's still just as beautiful as ever_. I sat down on the bed next to her as Hershel rummaged through a bag he had carried upstairs, "So I take it you're the infamous Daryl Dixon. I've heard a lot about you." I looked up, scrunching my forehead in confusion, "You have?" Hershel nodded, "Yes. She's never forgotten about you, or forgotten about the fact that you were looking for her. She may have faltered in her faith along the way but that comes with the territory. Ahh! Found it!"

I turned to see that he was holding what looked like a vial of crystals. I cocked my eyebrow at him, "What's that stuff?" He popped the lid off, saying, "These are smelling salts, son. They may be a bit old fashioned, but they work. My wife, Jo, used to carry them in her purse. She used to say that you never know when the time would come to use smelling salts." Before he could even attempt to do what he was going to do, the door opened and in walked a young blonde girl, her hair up in a ponytail. She set the food down on the nightstand, "Here you go Daddy. Is she gonna be okay?" Hershel nodded, "She will be. I was just about to wake her up using your momma's smelling salts." _So this must be Beth_. She nodded and ducked out of the door.

Hershel turned and handed me the vial, "Here you go son. I'll let you be the one to wake her up, now that you're here." I took the vial and looked at it, raising my eyebrow "What 'xactly am I 'posed to do with it?" Hershel gave a small laugh, "All you have to do is pass it under her nose a couple of times. The smell alone will wake her up." I shrugged my shoulders and brought the vial up to my nose, pulling it away as soon as I smelled it, my eyes widening, "Wow! Yep, I'm sure that'll do it." Hershel chuckled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I looked down at the small crystals in my hand, then over at Ava. Sighing, I knelt on the floor beside her muttering, “Well, here goes.” I took the vial and passed it under Ava’s nose a few times before setting it on the nightstand. As soon as I set it down, Ava gasped, her eyes flying open. I sat up straighter as she looked around the room. As her eyes landed on me, I smiled, whispering, “Hey.” She smiled back, her hand moving to cup my cheek, “You found me” she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I nodded, my hand moving to cup her cheek, my thumb swiping away the glistening tear. Swallowing around the lump in my throat, I choked out, “Yeah, I found you and I’m never letting you go again.”


	13. Cherokee Rose

As I sat up in bed and ate my sandwich that Beth had brought me, I listened as Daryl told me everything that had happened since the day I was kidnapped. I listened as he told me about losing Merle and how they found a group of old people. I listened as he told me about the CDC and about how there wasn't a cure; there never was a cure. And then I listened as he told me about the promise he made to a lady named Carol and about how he would find her missing girl, Sophia. I nodded and drank the last bit of juice, “You’ll find her Daryl. You’re the best tracker I know.”

At that moment, someone knocked on my door and popped their head in,“We’re havin’ a memorial for Otis soon, if you wanna come down.” I smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll come. Just give me a minute to change?” She nodded, sneaking a glance at Daryl before closing the door behind her. I let out a sigh as I moved my legs over the side of the bed. Daryl stood up, holding his hands out for me to take. I shook my head, “I can stand up, Daryl. It’s not like my legs don’t work.” He still stood there, arms out, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I stood up, probably a little too fast, and stumbled a bit as soon as my legs straightened out. Daryl caught me by the elbow, a full-on smirk painted on his face, “Now see, a’int ‘ya glad I stayed?” I huffed and pulled my elbow from his grasp, swatting at his arm, “You’re a cocky son of a bitch, aren’t ‘ya?” He laughed, “Yeah, but I’m yer cocky son ov’a bitch.” I felt my cheeks heat up once he said that. I shuffled over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes, “Turn around, Daryl.” He scoffed, “Why? I done seen ‘ya in ‘ya bathing suit before. It aint that much different.”

I shook my head, “Please Daryl. Just turn around.” He huffed but turned around, his arms crossed at his chest. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at his back. I don’t want him to see my wound, not just yet. I quickly changed into jeans and a tank top. Grabbing my boots, I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled them on. “You still wear that?” My hand flew to my neck where my four-leaf clover charm rested. I nodded my head, “Mhm. It’s my good luck charm.” Looking up, I witnessed Daryl nodding, “I ‘member when you first wore it. That was the day you shot ‘yer first buck.”

I cocked my head at him, wondering why in the world of all days to remember, he chose that one. Then recognition hit me! It was the day where I was so excited about shooting my first buck that I had kissed him. And he had kissed me back! “Ava! Earth to Ava!”, Daryl snapped his fingers in front of my face, knocking me out of my memory. He held his hand out to me, “Ready to go downstairs?” I swallowed around the lump in my throat and nodded, sliding my hand into his rough one. Giving it a little squeeze, he lead me downstairs and to the door. Letting go of my hand, he reached forward to open the door, not even moving his hand once the door was opened. _Come back Daryl! I like holding your hand!_ Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I chided myself for thinking such things. He turned around and motioned his head towards the tree where everyone was gathered.  
________________________________________

Throughout the whole time Shane spoke, something just didn't feel right. The story he told just seemed like it wasn't told right. Especially the looks that would pass over his face. Thoughts ran through my mind, _Why did he come back with Otis’ gun? Why are his eyes all shifty? Why does he look like he’s guilty?_ I looked over to Daryl and saw that his face showed nothing; not even what he was thinking. Once this is over, I need to talk to him.

________________________________________

“Ava! Whatcha starin’ at?” I shook my head, squinting at the shadow in front of me, “Hmm?” I heard a soft laugh escape his lips as he sat down next to me, “You been starin’ at me fer the past ten minutes it took me to put up my tent. Now, what’s up? What’s runnin’ through that noggin of yers?” I took a deep breath, “How well do you know Shane?” Daryl bit at the side of his thumb, “Eh, not that well. But I know he seems to do pretty well in keepin’ Rick safe, even though everyone in the camp ‘sides Rick knows he fucked with Lori. He seems like he’s got secrets though.”

I nodded, “That’s what I was afraid of.” Turning to face Daryl, I rolled my bottom lip between my teeth before letting it go, “He came back from the run last night with Otis’ gun. Now why would he have his gun if he just told everyone that Otis decided to stay back to give him time? Who takes the man’s gun and lets him fend for himself against a horde of walkers with nothing but his fists?”

Daryl nodded and dropped his hand, “I see whatcha mean. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Daryl stood up wiping his hand on his thigh, “I’m goin’ down to creek to look fer Sophia. Do ‘ya wanna come?” I looked up and nodded, “Yeah, I wanna help look for her. I know it’s not fun being out in the woods alone.” Daryl smirked, “Thought you’d say that. Gotcha a lil somethin’ ‘fore we leave though, so foll’a me.”

I stood up and followed him as he led me over to the RV. Telling me to stay where I was, I watched as he went inside. A few minutes later, he came out carrying a box and set it down on the ground. He stood up, “Go ahead, open it.” I looked at him, my forehead scrunching in confusion. Bending down, I lifted the lid to find my bow, arrows, quiver, and knife lying on the bottom. Bringing my hand to my mouth, I turned on my heel, bringing my eyes up to Daryl’s. “Really? You saved ‘em?” I mumbled through my fingers. He nodded, shuffling his feet, “Yeah, I knew you would want them as soon as I found you. Here you are.” I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck, my face buried in the space between my arms and his neck, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” I smiled even bigger as I felt his arms tighten around me.

________________________________________

Walking into a clearing, I saw a house hidden between some trees. As Daryl readied his crossbow, I did the same with my bow, making sure not to draw the string back to far or else my stitches might come loose. I need to let Hershel check on them when we get back. Daryl turned around and whispered to me, “Check around the house while I check inside.” I nodded and watched as he kicked the door in. _Damn, he really knows how to work it._ I shook my head, sighing at myself, _Okay, Ava, you need to get your head in the game. You’re looking for a little girl, not fantasizing over your best friend who possibly has a love interest in you and that might have the same feelings._ Pinching myself on the arm, I quickly shed the thoughts, although they still lingered in the back of my mind.

Circling the house, I found nothing harmful, not even any poison ivy. As I rounded the side of the house, I came upon a white flower waving in the slight breeze. I knelt on the ground in front of it, my fingers reaching out to stroke the velvety petals. I smiled as a thought flitted across my mind. “Cherokee rose” Daryl said behind me, “’Member what I told ‘ya ‘bout ‘em?” I nodded, “Yeah, you told me that during the time when the Cherokees were ordered to leave their land, there were children who were lost or who had died. The elders then prayed, asking for a sign to cheer up the grieving mothers, to make their spirits soar like eagles. Then the next day, all along the trail where the mothers had fell down from crying so much, this flower started growing. Everyone took it as a sign that there’s still hope in the world, even through the pain and sadness.”

I turned around, “You should give this to Carol, to show her that there’s still hope for finding her little girl.” Daryl looked down for a minute before nodding, “Yeah, reckon I will.” I turned back to the flower, picking it at the center of its stem. Standing up and shouldering my bow, I asked, “Did you find anything in the house?” Daryl shook his head, “She might’ve been there. There was a small bed in the cupboard and a fresh tin of sardines that was lyin’ in the trash. I also found something that you might have some interest in.”

I cocked my head at him as he pulled his hands from behind his back. In one was a can of peaches and in the other was a can of pineapples. I let out a small squeal as I looked up at him to see his blue eyes shining, “We’re eating good tonight! I bet I can make some peach cobbler with this tonight and just have the pineapples for later.” Daryl’s eyes lit up even more, “You gon’a make cobbler? Well shit! We better get back before dark.”


	14. Never Underestimate Your Importance

"Wow Ava! This has to be the best peach cobbler I've ever had! In fact, I don't think my mom ever made peach cobbler."

"Haha, thanks little man." I smiled and ruffled Carl's hair before standing up. Grabbing his bowl and spoon, I made my way to the door, saying, "Now, I've got to make sure there's some left so Daryl can have some. He's a sucker for my peach cobbler."

As I opened the door, I heard his voice call out, "Ava? Do you think Daryl will find Sophia?" I turned around, leaning against the door hinge, "Yeah. I think he will."

"But it's been a few days! What if--"

I cut him off saying, "Carl, sometimes you've just gotta have faith like a mustard seed. Even though that mustard seed is teeny-tiny, once you plant it, it grows to be this big bush! Plus, Daryl taught me all I know." I paused, tapping my fingers on the wood, "I'm going to tell you this but you've got to promise that you won't mention it to anyone!"

Carl sat up straighter and nodded his head. I smiled, "When Daryl was about nine, he was lost in the woods for about nine days. No one even bothered to look for him. He survived by sleeping in trees, eating berries, and using poison oak as toilet paper. But what did he do? He found his way home and survived. His butt itched something awful, but he survived. So if you ever doubt if Daryl can do something, just remember that survived the woods for nine days."

Carl smiled and nodded. I nodded back, "Now get some sleep. Sooner you heal, faster you can be outside with your dad." I walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind me. Turning around, I walked straight into a human wall. Looking up, I saw Rick's tired eyes looking down at me. Backing up slightly, I cleared my throat, "He just ate some peach cobbler so he's doing okay. Give him about another day and he'll be out looking for Sophia with everyone else."

Rick just nodded, muttering a 'thank you' and walked quietly into his son's room. Depositing Carl's dishes in the sink, I put what was left of the cobbler in a clean bowl. Grabbing a spoon, I made my way to where Daryl had pitched his tent. But before I could walk down the porch stairs, Hershel caught me by the elbow, saying, "When you get back, I'll take a look at those stitches and see if we can go about taking them out." I nodded, smiling.

Arriving at the door to his tent, I saw his boots resting on the ground outside. I slipped my sneakers off and called out, "Knock knock!" I grinned as I heard a rough mumble, "Who the hell's there?" I answered, "It is I, The girl who comes bearing the gift that is known as peach cobbler." It was quiet for just a second before I heard rustling and a grunt, "Well why didn't you say that to begin with? Getcha ass in here woman! And don't forget the fuckin' cobbler."

I let out a soft laugh as I pulled back the flap covering the entrance to Daryl’s tent. As I walked in, I saw him lying down on a pile consisting of sleeping bags and blankets. “Got enough?” I said, nodding my head towards the ground. Daryl shrugged as he sat up and reached for the bowl in my hands. I slapped his hand away, “Greedy”.

He sat back and pouted. Looking up at me, he bit his bottom lip, letting it slide out from between his teeth, “Please?” Puffing my cheeks out at him, I handed the bowl to him and he snatched it from my hands. Spooning the cobbler into his mouth, he motioned with the spoon to the ground, “We ain’t on ceremony here. Sit ‘ya ass down.” I shook my head, “Nah. If I sit down, I might not be able to get back up again.” Daryl snorted, “Darlin’ ‘ya ain’t as old as that old man inside that house. Now sit ‘ya ass down ‘fore I pull ‘ya down.” I mock-saluted, "Sir, yes sir!", before trying to discreetly wrap my arm around my stomach, my hand resting on my side to keep the stitches in place. As I lowered myself down on the blankets, a small hiss escaped from between my teeth.

Daryl's head snapped up, his brow wrinkled with confusion, "What's that face for?" I shrugged, "What face? This is my everyday face." He took his spoon and pointed it at me, "Don't fuck with me, Ava! I've known you too long to know when somethin's up wit' 'ya." I let out a quick laugh, my eyes rolling to look up at the ceiling, "Nothing's wrong with me Daryl. You're just makin' a mountain out of a molehill." _Shit! I can't let him know. He's just gonna flip if he finds out!_

Setting his bowl to the side, he sat up on his knees and shuffled a little towards me, "Then whys yer arm over yer stomach like 'ya sick?" Shit! I felt my heartbeat speed up as I quickly dropped my arm. As the corner of his mouth rose up in a small grin, he motioned with his finger, "C'mon, lift yer shirt up." I shook my head, "No, Daryl, I'm fine really..."

"Shit! What the fuck happened Ava?!" He said as he rolled up the hem of my shirt because I had refused. I sighed and closed my eyes, my voice lowering out of defeat, "Nothing, Daryl. I told you I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Like hell there's nothin' t'worry 'bout!" His voice growing louder. "Who the fuck did this t'ya? 'Ya better tell me Ava or I swear I'm gon'a go into the woods and hunt down this motherfucker that did that!" Standing up, he towered over me, "Better yet, I'm gon'a find ol' gran'pa man and get him to te-"

I stood up fast, feeling a shot of pain in my side, and clamped my hand over his mouth. Ignoring the throbbing pain, I glared at Daryl, my gaze matching the one his icy blues were giving, "Shut up! You're gonna bring your whole group over with your bellyachin'!" Wrapping his hand around my wrist, he pried my hand off his mouth, "Why the fuck did you not think to tell me about this?" Looking off to the side, I mumbled, "Because it wasn't important at the time." As his hand slid into mine, his fingers resting comfortably between mine as his thumb gently traced circles into my palm, his voice held a gentle tone as he whispered, "And why would 'ya think 'ya ain't important, A?"

My gaze locked back onto his, "Because, there was a boy with a gunshot wound much worse than mine that just got out of surgery and there's a little girl whose mama probably won't ever see her again because of some fuckin' virus that’s caused the dead to rise and fuckin' eat each other! And that's why, Daryl. That's why I didn't tell you because right now, those children are so much more important than I ever will be!" Prying my hand from his warm grip, I took a step back, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks as I muttered, "Bring the bowl back to the house in the morning." Stepping outside, I slipped my sneakers back on before turning around to head to the house. Walking through the door, I saw Hershel sitting in the living room. Pausing, I said, "I'll be upstairs if you still want to look at my stitches." He nodded and I made my way up to the room I was sharing with Maggie.

Flinging the door open, I found Maggie already in bed reading a book. Looking up, she smirked, "Have a steamy chat with your boyfriend?" I huffed as I shucked my jeans off, replacing them with a pair of sweatpants, "No. And he's not my boyfriend." She shrugged and went back to her book, "Shame. You two look good together." Ignoring her comment, I changed into a tank top, throwing my dirty clothes in the corner. A knock on the door interrupted our silence. Herschel popped his head in, announcing his presence.

After a few minutes, my stitches were out, replaced with a clean bandage and a doctor's advice about taking it easy the next few days. Shutting off the lights, I crawled under the covers but before I could even shut my eyes, I could hear Maggie's voice asking, "So I take it you had trouble in paradise?" I scoffed, "What paradise?"

By the rustling of the sheets and the moving of the bed, I could tell Maggie was turning over on her side, "What's wrong, Ava? You've hardly said a word since you came back. Wanna share?" I rolled over to face her in the dark, "Daryl's mad at me ‘cause I didn't tell him about my wound." In a whisper, I continued to tell her everything that happened not just an hour ago. "And to top it all off, he was just holding my hand while his stupid thumb drew circles in my palm. I mean, he's only held my hand once and when that happened, he was just helping me down the stairs. He sure as hell didn't draw fuckin' circles in my palm!" Maggie was quiet for a minute, but I swear I could feel her smile even though its pitch dark in our room, "He loves you, Ava. Mark my words. He may not've said it yet, but he does." And that was apparently the end of this conversation.

\- Third Person POV -  
As she left his tent, Daryl stood at the opening, his arms crossed over his chest, watching her retreating shadow march back to the house. Sighing, he whispered, "I just wish 'ya could see how fuckin' impor'ant 'ya are to me." He watched until the screen door slammed shut behind her. Looking up towards the lit window he figured was her's, he smiled to himself, "'Ya always will be fuckin' impor'ant t'me. Always have and always will be." When the light turned off, making the window dark, the silent hunter retreated back to his tent, making a mental note to take the bowl back to the house, first thing in the morning.


	15. Ghosts and Chupacabras

_Blood… everywhere… on the walls, the floor, the ceiling…There’s a trail of blood going up the stairs, along with hand prints on the wall. I follow the trail which leads to a room I've become so familiar with in the past few months and look up to see a bloody hand print smeared on the door, trailing down to the doorknob. I gently wrapped my hand around the knob and twisted it, slowly pushing the door open. There was a bed placed in the middle of a red room - whether that red is blood or paint, I have no clue. As I walk towards the bed, I could vaguely spot a figure lying there. My heart jumps and I feel a sob catch in my throat as I recognize who it is. I see the silver ring on her left hand, the one I had placed there the day we said our vows. Her head turned and she lifted her hand as I made my way towards her, her mouth slightly opened in a silent gasp, “Why did you never show me how important I was? Why did you leave me? Why did you never say I love you when I told you all the time? ”_

_I felt tears running down my face as incoherent words tumbled out of my mouth, “I’m sorry. I always have loved you. You’re so important to me.” All of a sudden her pale green eyes turned blue and her voice became deeper. When her mouth moved, it was her voice that came out, “Don’t ‘ya know that nobody can love a Dixon? Dixons ain't capable of love, little brother. I don’t know why ‘ya wastin’ yer time on this bitch and bein’ such a pussy.” I backed away and turned to run out of the door, her voice going back to normal, calling out, “Why are you running away from me? Come back Daryl!”_

\- Daryl’s POV -  
“Ava!” I gasped as I shot up from my makeshift bed. Looking to the side of my tent, I could make out the bowl that Ava had brought me last night, outlined in the rising sun. Running a hand over my face and through my hair, I let out a sigh as grabbed the bowl before standing up and exiting my tent. Slipping my feet into my boots, I turned around and almost ran over Carol, causing her to drop some of the clothes that she was carrying. “I’m so sorry, Daryl. I just came to get your dirty clothes, seeing as how it’s laundry day.” I bent down and picked up the stray clothes, handing them to her, “Mmk. I would hand ‘em to ‘ya but I gotta do somethin’ first.” She nodded, blurting out that Rick had called a meeting to grid out the area to search for Sophia. I looked towards the RV and spotted a small group of people gathered around the truck. Mumbling a 'thanks' to Carol, I headed over there, determined to return the bowl as soon as I could.

________________________________________

After we had decided who was going where to search the grid - I decided to take one of the horses and search along the ridge; that way I had a better view - I went to the house to return my dishes. As I entered the kitchen, I found the girl named Maggie standing at the sink, gazing out the window as she washed a pot, her rag running circles around the bottom. I cleared my throat, causing her to jump a little as turned towards me. Lifting my bowl and placing it on the counter, I mumbled, "Bringin' this back before I head out." She nodded and turned back around to the sink, rinsing the pot out, "Ava's in the stables, just in case you were wondering."

I brought my thumb up to my mouth, biting on the edge as I turned and walked out. Ava, I haven't talked to her since last night. Is she mad at me? All because I asked her what happened? Why didn't she tell me to begin with? I would've made her stay in bed instead of letting her come with me to look for Sophia. All this and more ran through my head as I made my way to the stables. As I approached the stables, I saw that the door was open and heard a voice that could only belong to the girl who occupied my dream float out of the door, singing to one of her favorite songs,

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul,_  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this,  
Keeping a comfortable, distance.  
And up until now I had sworn to myself,  
That I'm content with loneliness.  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk.  
You are the only exception.  
And I’m on my way to believin’. 

As her voice drifted off to a soft hum, I took a step into the stable and cleared my throat, not wanting to alarm her. She turned, a soft gasp escaping her lips, “How long have you been standing there?” I shrugged, “Not long. I just came down from the house. Took my bowl back, like ‘ya asked.” I didn't want her to know that I had heard her singing. She’s not a big fan of having an audience. I walked forward as she continued to arrange the tack wall, “I gotta get a horse. Gonna look up along the ridge to see if I can find Sophia from up there.” She nodded, not saying anymore to me. I sighed and walked towards one of the stalls, holding my hand out for the horse to smell it. Hearing a thud behind me, I turned around to see a saddle and tack lying on the ground. Looking up, I watch as she walked out of the stable, her voice calling out. “You’re gonna need a saddle if you’re gonna ride. Oh, and let me know if you see your chupacabra.” Bending over to pick up the saddle, I shook my head, laughing softly. She may be mad, but at least she’s looking out for me.

\- Ava’s POV -  
“Whoa, Mags! Watch where ‘ya going.” I bumped into Maggie as she came down the porch steps, her mind obviously somewhere else. She mumbled a 'sorry' and continued on her way. I looked up at the man standing on the porch, leaning against the side of the house and holding a guitar. Walking up the steps, I gave him a small smile, “Glenn, right?” He nodded, his gaze drifting over to wherever Maggie had gone. Smirking, I nodded towards the guitar, “You play?” He didn't answer, so I reached out and flicked the end of his nose, “Hey loverboy!” He jumped and focused his gaze onto me, “Huh?” I laughed and pointed to the guitar, “Do. You. Play?” He shook his head, “Nah, Dale found it on the side of the road when we were piled up in the traffic jam. Do you?” I shrugged my shoulders, “Dale, the old guy with the hat?” Glenn nodded and I answered his previous question, “A little. Do ‘ya mind?”

He shook his head and held the guitar out to me and I took it by the neck, sitting on the porch railing. Plucking a few strings, I tuned it a bit before I strummed a few chords of 'The Pirates of the Caribbean' theme song. After I finished, I looked up to see Glenn with a small smile on his face, “Where’d you learn to play?” I smiled back, plucking at the strings, “My dad taught me a few things. I can play mostly by ear but I can also read music. I used to watch a lot of YouTube in college instead of studying.” He laughed a little, “Do you think you could teach me?” I smirked, “So you can serenade Magsters over there?” He mumbled a bit, scuffing the toe of his shoes against the porch. I let out a soft giggle, “Don’t worry, loverboy. Judging by the way she was walking today, I think you’re doing just fine.” When I said that, he jerked his head up, a blush creeping over his cheeks and ears, “You can’t tell Hershel or anyone for that matter. I don’t want to ruin our chances of having a good place to stay.”

Sliding off the railing, I handed the guitar back and put a finger under his chin, drawing his gaze back to mine. “Don’t worry Short Round,” I said as I crossed my heart, “You’re secret’s safe with me.” He smiled, “Good. I’m glad.” Winking, I stepped back and put my hand on the door, “To put an answer your question, yeah, I’ll teach ‘ya sometime. Just, keep the guitar in the RV for the time being.” Pulling the door open, I stepped inside, only to be greeted by the sound of women’s voices chattering in the kitchen.

________________________________________

A few hours later, I found myself in the garden with Carol, picking some vegetables for the dinner that we would be preparing for everyone later on. As I knelt down in the dirt pulling up carrots, Carol started to make conversation with me to learn more about myself, as well as I about her too. I told her all about my family, how my father was a deacon at our church and my mother, the nursery leader. I also went to tell her about how I had found out about the virus and about finding my parents dead in the living room of their house. I left out the part about my sister because I didn't want to have to tell her the gruesome details about her death, seeing as how she was probably about the same age as Sophia.

As we were talking, I heard some commotion going on in the camp. I placed the carrots I had picked in a bucket that we were carrying, before standing up. Brushing my hands on my thighs, I told Carol, “I’m gonna go check things out, see if everything’s okay.” She nodded and went back to picking green beans. As I approached the RV, I saw Shane, Glenn, and another man start running off towards the field with Rick trailing behind them, calling out, “Hershel is the one that wanted to deal with the walkers. It’s his land, we should abide by his rules.”

I walked up to the RV and asked the man holding onto the ladder - Dale, I think? He was wearing the hat -, “What’s goin’ on?” He motioned up to the roof, “Andrea spotted a lone walker. Hothead Shane has decided that he wants to take him on and completely ignore Hershel’s rules.” I looked around to see a pair of binoculars sitting on the hood of a nearby car. I grabbed them and climbed on top, hearing Dale say, “Andrea, don’t.” I looked over to see her lying on her stomach, taking aim at the walker in the field. “Back off Dale.” Andrea replied. I stood up and raised the binoculars to my eyes. Looking through, I could see the four men gathered around a lone, limping figure. As one of the men shifted to the side, I saw the figure more clearly. Shaking my head, I announced to Andrea, “I don’t think that’s a walker. I think that’s--"

Before I could finish my sentence, a shot rang out and the figure dropped to the ground.


	16. The Trials We Overcome

“NO! NO!” I jumped off the roof of the RV, shouting at Andrea as I took off running towards Daryl, “You bitch! Why’d ‘ya fuckin’ shoot ‘im? Get off ‘ya fuckin’ high horse!” I ran until my legs burned but I didn't stop, I had to see if he was alright. I swear to God, if that blonde bitch fuckin’ killed him, she better watch her back next time she’s 'on guard'. I witnessed Rick and Shane hoist Daryl up, carrying him between the two of them. “Rick! Is he okay? He’s not dead is he?” I asked as I neared the group. Looking over Daryl, I saw dried blood staining his mouth, torso and what looked to be just about his whole body, a string of ears hanging from around his neck, along with his over shirt tied and knotted around his waist. “Rick, I swear to God, answer me. Is he dead?” I matched my pace with theirs as Rick answered back, “He’s unconscious. Andrea only grazed him.”

I looked over at her, “You best be glad he’s just unconscious.” Glenn seemed more freaked out about the ear necklace than anything “Look at him. What the hell happened? Look, he’s wearing ears!” I reached over and jerked the necklace off, looking at them before stuffing them in Shane’s pocket, “Keep it in your pants, eh sunshine?” The man behind us, the man whose name I never found out, held up a ragged doll as he rested a baseball ball on his shoulder, “Guys, isn't this Sophia’s?” They all turned around to look, seeing the doll, my heart broke. _She's out there. She's gotta be._ I turned back towards the house and took off running, yelling at Beth and Patricia to help me get everything ready.

I ran as fast as I could to the house and up to Maggie and I's room. Taking the comforter, I pulled it off the bed and threw it in the corner. Beth came into the room with her father's medical bag. Sorting through, I found the smelling salts and stitching supplies. As Patricia came into the room, I heard the downstairs door slam open and someone yell, "Ava! Which room?!" I called out, "Upstairs, second on the left!" After hearing a bunch of grunting and groaning, the men finally made it up the stairs. I pointed to the bed as I washed my hands and had Patricia sterilize the needle. Hershel came in, rolling his sleeves up, after they laid Daryl on the bed. I looked up at Hershel, "I got this. I just need you to prep him." He nodded and began to cut Daryl's shirt off.

I stepped forward and ran the smelling salts under his nose to wake him up. Waking up with a gasp, his eyes shot open and locked onto me, his hand grabbing my wrist, "Ava! I found Sophia's doll then Officer Friendly shot me." Rick cleared his throat, “It wasn't me. It was actually Andrea who shot you.” Daryl’s eyes grew wide as he tried to sit up, “What? That blonde bitch tried to shoot me?! Ow, fuck!” Placing my hands on his shoulders, I pressed him back down on the bed, turning him on his side a bit, “Daryl, stop. I've gotta fix ‘ya up.” I went around to the other side of the bed and took the needle and string Patricia held out to me. Hershel handed Daryl a clean towel, “Here. You’re going to want to hold that on your head to stop the bleeding. I had no idea we’d be going through antibiotics so quickly. It’s a wonder you people have survived this long.”

I stepped forward as Hershel and Patricia left the room and used the wet towel to gently wipe away some of the dirt and grime from his wound as best as I could. As I started to stitch up the wound on his side, I asked, “What happened Daryl? Why ‘ya all covered in blood and dirt?” He looked up at me with his hand holding the towel onto his head, “Well, I was going along the ridge when something spooked the horse and the damn thing threw me off the edge into a ravine where I landed on one of my arrows.” I looked up with a smirk as Rick walked out of the room, “Was this particular horse brown with a white back left leg?” Daryl nodded and said, “Yeah, why? ‘Cause if that’s the horse then it’s smart, and left the country.” I snorted and went back to my sewing as Rick came back with a map, “Well, if you had asked me earlier, I would've told ‘ya not to take her. Her name’s Nelly, as in Nervous Nelly. She likes to throw people.”

Rick spread the map on the bed next to Daryl, asking him if he could show where exactly the doll was found. After I finished the wound on his back, I started on the one on his side. “I found it washed up on the creek bed, right there. Must’ve dropped it as she was crossing somewhere there.” Daryl pointed to a spot on the map, “Good Lord, woman. Can’t ‘ya be more gentle?” I laughed as his side twitched whenever my fingers grazed his skin, “Daryl Dixon, you keep movin’, I’m gonna have to sit on ‘ya.” He huffed as he turned his attention back to Rick. “How’s he doin’ Ava?” Rick asked as he rolled the map up. I shrugged my shoulders, focusing on trying to make the stitches neat, “He’ll be okay, if he stops squirming.” I smacked at Daryl’s hip, “Dammit Dixon! I swear, I've pinned ‘ya down before, I can do it again!” Daryl growled at me as Shane and Rick left the room, “Fuck, Ava! If ‘ya hands weren't so soft, I just might be okay.”

I stuck my tongue out at him as he squirmed one last time, “Alright that’s it Dixon!” Keeping my hands on his wound, I crawled up on the bed and swung my leg over his hip, holding him down before resuming my stitching.

\- Daryl’s POV -  
I just looked at her as she sat there, like it was the most normal thing in the world. She was focused on her sewing, her bottom lip captured between her teeth and her eyebrows scrunched up. It felt right; her sitting there with her hands working at my side. There was this feeling that I just couldn't shake, along with some images that wouldn't leave my mind. _Her body straddling me, warm hands splayed over my naked torso, the feel of her skin under my hands, sounds coming from her mouth that only **I** can make her produce._ I shook my head to rid myself of the images and the problem that might arise.

When she finished, she tied a knot in the string and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some scissors, leaning back to cut the string. Placing the scissors on the bed, she lifted her hand and placed it on top of mine, pulling it back to look at the gunshot graze on my head. “How’s it lookin’ doc?” I asked. She clicked her tongue against her top teeth, “Well, I can’t just leave it. I’m gonna have to clean it and put a bandage over it. Can you sit up?” I scoffed, “Not with your heavy ass is sittin’ on me.” “Oh”, was all she said before she climbed off me and stood at the side of the bed. Placing my hand over my side, I leaned up with a soft groan and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Ava came and moved to stand between my legs, her warm hands on my cheeks as she tilted my head to the side, “Keep your head like this. I've got to get stuff out of Hershel’s bag.” She went and sorted through the black bag sitting on the vanity table, grabbing what she needed. She turned back to me as she worked on my head wound. I kept my eyes closed but not before my mind drifted once again to the thought of what else she could possibly do with those magic hands of hers.

I opened my eyes slightly as I thought of something. We both have the same injuries now. I lifted my right hand and placed it on her hip, moving it up slightly, bringing her shirt up along with it. As my hand touched her warm, smooth skin, I could feel her muscles tighten as she stopped working on my head. I gently ran my thumb over the place where she was shot, her breath coming out shakily. I looked up to see her eyes closed, and then shoot open as I said, “Looks like we’re the same now. You, me, and Grimes. Jr are like the unholy trinity now.” She dropped her hand from my head and wrapped it around my wrist, breathing out, “Stop, Daryl.” Gritting my teeth together, I grumbled, “No, you stop. What I’m going to next is hard for me to say, always has been.” I took a deep breath, clearing my throat before looking back up at her, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I said last night to make you mad at me but I’m sorry. There, I said it. Can you stop being mad at me now?”

She sighed, “It’s not what you said, Daryl. It’s how you said it. You didn't have to start yelling as soon as you found out. And, I know that’s the Dixon temper comin’ out but sometimes, you just need to rein it in a bit.” I nodded, eager to have her not be mad anymore, “So, I've told you how I hurt myself. When will you tell me how _that_ happened?” She back up a bit causing my hand to drop, “Not now. Not until you've worked on that temper and not until I can tell someone. There’s only two people who know what’s actually happened and they aren't spilling any secrets anytime soon.” She washed her hands in the bowl on the table, “Now, I’ll see you after dinner. I’ll bring you some food and I’ll bandage your side up. But, for now, just lie down and rest. You've done a lot and I’m sure you’re tired.” I nodded and saluted, “Sir, yes sir.” She gave me a small smile before taking Hershel’s bag and leaving the room.  
________________________________________

_knock-knock-knock_

Hearing that small knock, I looked over my shoulder as the door slowly opened to reveal Carol, carrying a plate of food. “Brought you somethin’ to eat,” She said as I pulled the thin sheet around me, “How’re you feeling?” I mumbled, “About as good as I look.” She was quiet for a bit before she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. My only response, “Watch out. I got stitches.” Before she walked out the door, she turned back to me, “You need to know something.” That obviously caught my attention as I turned over more to focus on her better. “You did more for my little girl today than her daddy ever did in his whole life.” Bringing my arm under my head, I tucked the sheet around me better, “I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't ‘ave done.”

“I know,” She said back, “You’re every bit as good as them, every bit.” Then she left without another word. I turned back to face the wall, thinking over what she had said. It’s true, Rick and possibly Shane would've done the same thing I did. I don’t deserve no special praise or nothin’. ‘Specially no kiss on the head from Carol. Well, maybe a kiss from _her_. “She’s right you know. You’re putting more effort into this than Rick or Shane.” Ava’s voice drifted over me as I turned back over to face her. She walked forward as she continued, “Why is that?” I shrugged, “Like ‘ya said last night. They’re the important ones now. Plus, I don’t want her to end up like Serena did.” A sad look washed over her face as she looked down and nodded, “Yeah. I don’t want that to happen to anyone, let alone a child.” Looking back up at me, she asked, “’Ya don’t mind if I sleep here tonight, do ‘ya?”

If we were in a cartoon, I swear my heart would be pounding out of my chest and everyone could see it. _Of course, I would love for her to sleep with me. To be able to hold her in my arms._ I shrugged, “Don’t matter to me.” She smirked as she toed her shoes off, “Good. Plus, this is mine and Maggie’s bed anyway. So, even if you said no, you’d still hav’ta deal with me.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled the sheet back and slipped under them. I didn't want to make a move to cuddle up next to her so I just kept my back to her as she kept hers to mine. “Holy shit!” I jerked as I felt her cold feet press up against my calves. “You’re feet are fuckin’ freezin’!”, the only thing I heard out of her was a small laugh as she tangled her feet with mine.


	17. Some Things Are Not Best Kept Secret

Waking up the next morning, I found myself curled up against a solid wall of muscle and heat. Opening my eyes, my gaze trailed down to the top of Daryl’s head, over his shoulders, across his side, and down to his hip which is covered by the thin white sheet. Looking back up my, eyes suddenly fell on his stitched side, reminding me that I had forgotten to wrap his side up the night before. As Daryl shifted a bit in his sleep, my eyes caught sight of a set of roped scars covering his back. After waiting a minute to make sure he was still asleep, I raised my hands and lightly ran my fingers over them. Hearing a soft moan caused me to jerk my fingers back. Staring at his back with wide eyes, I waited once more before I gained my confidence back and lifted my fingers again, touching his scars again. _How could this happen? When did this happen?_ As I continued to ghost my fingers over his back, I could see small goosebumps rise up on his skin.

All of a sudden my heart froze as I heard one word escape from his mouth in the softest of groans, “Ava.” Blinking, I cleared my throat to answer but before I could, Daryl’s body twitched a little as he whispered something, “No, Ava. Ava, please, don't do this.” Propping myself up on my elbow, I placed my hand on his upper arm, "Daryl... wake up." But that didn't work; all that did was ‘cause him to jerk even more, to the point where he curled into himself, still muttering. There came a point where I sat up, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, and I gently started to shake him to try to wake him up, "Daryl? Daryl, wake u--"

Somehow - I have no clue - I found myself on my back with Daryl, panting above me, his eyes flashing with fear and anger. His hands gripped my wrists as I whimpered, "Daryl, it's me, Ava. You're okay." Slowly, realization cleared the fear and anger from his eyes, "Ava?" I nodded, swallowing around the lump in my throat. Releasing my wrists, he sat himself up and moved to the edge of the bed, his feet resting on the floor and his head in his hands. It was quiet for a moment before I sat up and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "Daryl? Are you okay?" As soon as my hand made contact with his skin, he jerked away like I had burned him. "Don't touch me!" He hissed between gritted teeth. _I don't care if he's being stubborn, I want to know what happened._ I tried again, this time placing a hand on his back, "Just tell me what happened, Daryl. What's wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong!" He yelled as he suddenly stood up. Grabbing his boots, he slid them onto his feet, "I told 'ya not to fuckin' touch me and what'd'ya do? 'Ya just fuckin' ignore me!" As he looked around for his shirt, I saw that his side was slightly bleeding. Scooting forward, I reached a hand out, "Daryl, you're bleeding." Before I could reach any farther, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up so I was level with him, "I said. Don't. Fuckin'. Touch. Me." Folding my hands in my lap, I cocked my head to the side, "But you're stitches..." Shaking his head, he abandoned his search for his shirt and walked out of the room, "I'll fix it my own damn self. Don't need no damn help from you."

It wasn't long before I heard the front door slam behind him. Sliding off the bed, I rub my hand along my wrist, wincing a little as I grabbed some clean clothes and changed into them. _Well, if he wants to be an asshole who’s going to stop him?_ Making my way downstairs, I grabbed a muffin and an apple from the kitchen, looking around to find Beth and Patricia sitting in the living room with Hershel. “Please, if it’s okay with you,” Patricia asked Hershel, “I would like to get in some gun trainin'. Otis was the only one who knew how to handle them. I would feel at least a little bit better knowin' how to shoot one.” Beth nodded and placed her hand over her father’s, “Please Daddy. I-I want to know how to be safe. I want to be able to protect myself if anything should happen.” Leaning against the wall, I picked at the muffin, speaking up, “They’re right. It’s nasty business out there. It’d be a good skill to have if worse comes to worst.” Looking up, I shrugged my shoulders, “Rick said he was a sheriff. They’ll be in good hands and they’ll learn properly.” Sighing, Hershel patted Beth’s hand and nodded, “Okay. But that doesn't mean that you all will be carrying guns just because you've had a little training. The guns will stay in this house, in their proper place.” Patricia and Beth both smiled and headed out the door to Rick’s camp.

As they left, Hershel turned towards me “Do you not want to join them?” I shook my head, “Nah, I've already learned what I needed from the Dixon brothers about survival.” Straightening up, I swallowed the bite of muffin in my mouth, “Speaking of survival, I was kind of thinking of going on a little hunt to see if I could possibly find a deer or something to bring back. Maybe have it for dinner tonight?” Hershel nodded again as he stood up, “Alright, just be careful. I don’t want to have to find you walking up on the farm looking like Daryl did yesterday.” I smiled, “Yes sir.” Finishing off the muffin I stepped out onto the porch, looking for my bow and quiver of arrows. “Shit", I mumbled, looking towards Daryl’s tent. I realized that I must’ve left them in there when we came back from that house where we looked for Sophia. Oh well, he’s just gonna have to suck it up if he doesn't want to see me.

After a few minutes, I made it to the camp only to see Andrea coming out of Daryl’s tent. As she looked up and saw me, she stopped, “I’m so sorry. I thought he was a walker. I don’t mean to shoot him.” I huffed and blew her off, “Yeah, whatever. But hey, Blondie,” She turned around from she was walking away, “Next time you shoot him, you better pray that he’s dead. ‘Cause you certainly won’t be livin’.” She dropped her head and smiled, “Funny, because he said the same thing.” I scowled at her before lifting the flap of Daryl's tent and walking in. Looking over to the side, I saw him lying on his back with a book in his hands. I scoffed and rolled my eyes before grabbing my bow, quiver, and hunting knife. Slipping the knife in the top of my right boot, I shouldered my quiver and grabbed my bow before lifting the tent flap once more.

Before I could set foot out of the door, I heard his gruff voice speak up, "Where 'ya headin'?" Shrugging, I answered, "None of 'ya fuckin' business, Dixon." I didn't even take two steps out before he grabbed my wrist, the same wrist he had grabbed earlier that morning. Letting a hiss escape from between my teeth, I jerked my wrist out of his hand, cradling it to my chest. If Daryl saw that he had hurt me, he didn't show it. He simply said, "'Ya can't just go runnin' off by yerself, Ava. Now, tell me where 'ya going and I'll go with 'ya." I shook my head at him, "Why 'ya wanna know? 'Ya can't do anythin'. You'll only slow me down." He stepped closer, "Don't be such a child, Ava. Now for the last time, where the hell 'ya goin'?" Closing the distance between us, I looked him right in the eye, "And for the last time, _Daryl_ , I said none of your fuckin' business. And to quote a certain asshole from this morning, 'I'll do it my own damn self. Don't need no damn help from you'."

Turning around on the balls of my feet, I strode away from him towards the woods.  
________________________________________

Ten squirrels and five rabbits later, I decided to call it a day. As I walked past the barn, I saw Glenn standing a few feet away, just staring at it. Quietly making my way to stand next to him, I bumped him with my shoulder, “Whatcha looking at, Shortround? It’s just an old barn. Nothin’ to it.” Shrugging, he shook his head, “It’s not the outside I’m worried about. It’s what’s inside.” I let out a short laugh, “Inside? All that’s inside is probably a few old dusty hay bales. I wouldn't be too worried.” Stepping back, I smiled real big as a thought flitted across my mind, “You thinkin’ of takin’ Maggie in there? Wanna have a good ol’ romp in the hay?”

He crossed his arms and scuffed the toe of his shoe in the dirt, “Tried to last night but got a surprise instead.” I laughed, “Did one of the boards break on ‘ya? Hershel told me that it wasn't really safe in there, so he’s warned me to stay away.” Turning to me, he asked, “So, you've never tried to go in there? To see what’s actually in the barn?” I shook my head, “No. Never really had a reason to. Why?” He shook his head again, “No reason. Just trying to be safe, is all.” Scoffing at him, I patted his shoulder, “Yeah, okay.” As I adjusted my quiver and the string of dead animals, I turned around to head up to the house. After a couple of steps, I looked over my shoulder at Glenn, “You never told what surprised you in the barn last night.” Still staring at the barn, he called out, “Oh, uh, there was a big rat in the hayloft. Scared us both shitless.”

Shaking my head, I laughed and continued my way to the house.


	18. Dangers in Our Backyard

The rest of the night, Daryl spoke not one word to me. Even when he saw me coming past the campsite with all of my kills, he didn't even offer to help me. He just stood outside of his tent, arms crossed with the side of his thumb between his lips, his teeth biting at the skin. I rolled my eyes at him as I passed the camp and up to the shed. Slipping my knife out of my boot, I started the process of skinning and gutting the animals. After I finished, I dug a hole deep enough for the skins and guts of the animals. And so, the last few hours of the night passed without any confrontations between Daryl and I.  
________________________________________

Waking up the next morning, I changed clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. As we all sat around the table, Hershel broke the silence by giving out the chore list for the day. My chores for the day included gathering the eggs from the chicken coop and brushing down the horses. After I finished my breakfast, I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed the egg basket that was sitting next to the front door. Walking out into the porch, I saw Maggie standing at one corner looking towards the camp and slightly shaking her head. Coming up behind her, I gently laid my hand on her shoulder, "What's up, Mags?" Jumping a little, she turned around as she brought a hand up to her chest, "Ava! You scared me! And what do you mean what's up? Nothing's up." I cock my eyebrows and put my hand on my hip, "Mhm. Nothing's up huh? Then why're you over here shaking your head at your boyfriend?"

She quickly glanced over at the camp before turning back to me, "Glenn? He's not my boyfriend." A smile grew on my face before I could stop it, "I never said Glenn, now, did I?" Her eyes grew wide at her mistake, "Ava, please, don't tell anyone." I laughed softly, "I don't think I have to tell anyone. But you tell me, what's up? What's going on that you're so obviously worried about?" She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, "It's just that Glenn found out something last night and I'm afraid he's gonna blab it to everyone he knows." Reaching forward, I placed my hand on her elbow, "Okay, so what is it? You know you can tell me." She shook her head as she stepped away from me. Walking into the house, she mumbled, "Nothing, it's nothing." Biting my lower lip, I quickly raised and lowered my eyebrows as I turned and headed towards the chicken coop.  
________________________________________

Not long after gathering eggs, I saw that Rick's group had gathered in front of the barn. As usual, my curiosity got the best of me. Locking the coop and setting the basket beside the door, I made my way over to the barn. Halfway there, I started hearing their voices being raised as Shane started yelling at Daryl, "Let me tell you something else man! If that little girl saw you comin' with your buck knife and geek ears 'round your neck, she'd run in the other direction!" I broke out into a run as I saw Daryl leap at Shane only to be held back by Rick as everyone started yelling at each other.

Jumping between the two, I put my hands on Daryl's chest and pushed him away from the group, gritting my teeth as I hissed at him, "Back away, Daryl. Don't start nothin' you aren't ready to finish." He jerked away from me, saying, "Getcha hands off me. I didn't ask for ya ta step in." Turning, he stormed off towards his tent. I stopped in my tracks, shaking my head at him. Kicking a rock, I mumbled to myself as I made my way back to the chicken coop, "And no one asked for your fuckin' attitude." Picking the basket up from where I left it, I brought the eggs to the house before making my way to the stables to finish my chores.  
________________________________________

As I was brushing down one of the horses, I heard a rustling in the tack room. Slipping my knife out of my boot, I pressed myself against the wall of the horse's stall. Slowing my breath down, I listened to see which way the noise was going to go. Even though I haven't seen hide nor hair of a walker come onto the farm, it doesn't mean that they aren't still out there. Hearing a shuffling, I leaded around the corner of the stall to see Daryl carrying a saddle down to the end of the stable. Slipping my knife back, I stepped out of the stall and crossed my arms, "Um, what the hell do you think you're doin'?" He grabbed a bit and reins from the wall as he shrugged, hunting some form of answer. Leaning against the wall, I watched him, "If you think you're taking another horse out after what happened the other day, think again Dixon." He placed his hands on the saddle, his finger picking at the leather, "I'm fine. 'Ya don't need ta baby me."

Picking up the bit and reins, he walked over to a stall and started to strap it on the horse. I moved so I could keep him in my sights, "I'm not trying to baby you. I'm just sayin' if you go back out there you're just gonna hurt yourself even worse." He sighed, mumbling, "Well I ain't gonna sit around and do nothin' while Rick tries ta figure stuff out with Hershel about the barn." Turning my head to the side, I brought my thumb up to my mouth and nibbled at the side, "The barn? Why is everyone so curious about the barn all of a sudden? It's just an old building that's about to fall down. I don't know why Hershel hasn't already just tore it down." Looking back at me, he scrunched his eyes together in confusion, "'Ya really don't know what's in the barn?"

I shook my head in answer. Daryl ran his hand over his face, letting out a long sigh before telling me the second worst news I've ever heard in my life, "The fuckin' barn's full of fuckin' walkers." I let out a short laugh, "No it's not. Why would the barn be full of walkers?" Turning around, I called over my shoulder as I went back to the stall I was at before, "Pretty sure I would've noticed a barn full of walkers." Picking up the horse's hoof, I started to pick out the dirt and rocks before Daryl appeared in front of me, "Yer gonna be sleepin' in my tent from here on out. I don't trust the ol' man anymore. I can't protect ya if yer halfway 'cross the field." Straightening up, I put the hoof down and patted the horse's side, "No. I'm not gonna sleep in your tent just 'cause you say there's walkers in the barn. Sorry Dixon, but I'm staying in the house and you can't stop me."

Walking past him, he grabbed my arm causing me to stop where I was. Gritting his teeth, he whispered, "Yer stayin' with me Ava and that's final." Pulling my arm from his grip, I backed away and shook my head, "Not with that attitude, Dixon. Now I don't know what's crawled up your ass and died, but you sure as hell better get over this fuckin' attitude bridge yer buildin' cause I'm gettin' real tired of yer shit." Letting out a growl, he reached over and picked up the saddle, tossing it off to the side. He must've really stretched his muscles because after he threw the saddle, he stumbled as his hand grabbed his side. Standing back up, he let loose a string of curses as he walked out of the stables. Rolling my eyes, I went back to my chores, reminding myself that it's best to give a Dixon his space when his attitude is through the roof.  
________________________________________

Throughout the rest of the day, I just did random little chores around the house just so I could stay away from Daryl. Later on in the afternoon as I was upstairs folding and putting away my clothes, I heard three shots ring out, then six more until they stopped. Dropping the shirt that was in my hand, I rushed to the window and pulled back the curtains. Looking down I saw everyone gathered around the barn, Rick holding a walker by a pole and Shane marching towards the barn doors. As Shane pounded at the locks with a pick-ax, it wasn't long before the chains fell to the ground. Stepping back, he raised his gun, waiting. _What is he waiting on? Surely Daryl wasn't telling the truth?_

It was like I was in a horror movie, the way the barn door slowly opened up and the first walker came limping out. Horrified, I covered my mouth as more flowed from behind the doors. Soon, it wasn't only Shane shooting the dead but Andrea, T-Dog, Glenn, and Daryl joined in with him killing over what seemed like hundreds of walkers. Running downstairs, I grabbed my bow and quiver from where I had left it the previous night. I didn't even bother with the three steps in front of the porch, I just jumped and as soon as my feet hit the ground, I was running. No, scratch that, I was flying. Keeping my eyes on the scene in front of me, it seemed like all was finished because there were no more walkers exiting from the barn. When I arrived, everyone had lowered their weapons until we heard a soft groaning coming from behind the doors. I swear, if eyes could click, you would hear every single person’s click as a lone figure stepped out from behind the door.

The last walker was a small girl who looked to be about the age of Carl or Serena, my little sister that I had found and had to kill after she had turned into one of these things. Hearing a cry from my left side, I turned to see Carol running towards the barn, only to be caught by Daryl as they both sunk to the ground, Carol sobbing out the name, “Sophia”, multiple times. My heart leaped up in my throat. _This was Sophia? This is Carol’s daughter? She’s about the same age as Serena. Dammit!! Why couldn't she have been found faster?_

Hearing soft sobs all around me, I knew what I had to do. As Sophia walked closer to the group, Rick stepped forward and raised his gun. Only, I was quicker at the draw than he was. Before he could even take a breath and pull the trigger, I had already knocked an arrow, drew the string and let it fly. My aim was straight and true, just like Daryl had taught me. I spared Rick and everyone who knew that little girl from having to be the one to kill her. I didn't know the girl but no one can say that I wasn't bothered by the whole experience, because I was. I had already lost my parents, my sister, and now Carol had lost her only daughter. No mother should have to outlive her child.

As soon as the arrow struck and Sophia had fallen, everyone’s head turned to look at me. Lowering my arms, I walked up to where Daryl was holding Carol. Kneeling down, I laid my bow to the side and placed my hand on her cheek I looked into her eyes and whispered, “I’m sorry that this happened.” There was no response from her so Daryl pulled her up with him as he stood up and muttered to her, “Don’t look. Don’t look.” Without warning, she pulled out of Daryl’s arms and pushed him away. Carol stood there for a second before deciding to run off towards the house. I watched her until Daryl lightly touched my elbow with his pointer finger before dropping his hand, ‘Yer stayin’ with me. No questions asked."

I looked up and him and simply nodded.


	19. So a Sheriff, a Pizzaboy, and an Archer Walk Into A Bar...

I watched Carol run away until Daryl lightly touched my elbow with his finger before dropping his hand, "‘Yer stayin’ with me. No questions asked.” I looked up at him and simply nodded. Daryl bit the corner of his bottom lip as he nodded towards the RV, "I'm gonna go check on her, make sure she's okay. Do 'ya need help movin' 'ya stuff?" I shook my head as I watched the Greene family enter their house, "Nah, I don't have much." Looking up at him and squinting against the sunlight, I placed as hand on his shoulder letting it run down to his bicep before gently squeezing it, "Catch ya later?" Pressing his lips together, he silently nodded before turning around to head to the RV. Sighing, I picked up my bow and made my way back to the house.  
________________________________________

I spent a few hours packing up what little I had; clothes, my extra pair of shoes, a medical book Maggie had picked up for me on one of her runs, and my pillow. I was in the process of carrying my box to Daryl's tent when Rick passed by me and said, "We're having a memorial for Sophia and the other two. I'd appreciate it if you attended." I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno Rick. I mean I didn't know Maggie's step-mom and brother. I mean, I didn't even know Sophia." I took a step back and shook my head, "I think it's best if I just skip out on this one." Rick put his hands on his hips, "Are you sure? Carol would probably appreciate you being there." I raised my eyebrows, "Really? Seeing as how I'm the one who shot her daughter, I'm not sure I'd be the best comfort for a mourning mother. So, if it's okay with you think I'm just gonna move my stuff into Daryl's tent." He nodded and said quietly, "Well, if you change your mind we'll be under the trees in about five minutes."

"Alright. Will do." I turned around and made my way to Daryl's tent. Once in Daryl's tent, it only took me like a minute to get my stuff together. All I had to do was set my box in the corner and toss my pillow onto the opposite side of the tent. Sighing, I decided that I would attend Sophia's memorial, though I would just stay back a good distance.

________________________________________

Throughout the memorial all I could think about was how young Sophia was, how young my sister had been, and how young Carl is. I just don't understand why this has to happen to kids their age. As I sat down in the grass, my fingers pulled at some of the green blades. _The grass is so pretty and green, it's like the plants don't even know about the apocalypse. Why did it have to happen now? Why couldn't it have happened in maybe a few years, when Sophia and Serena could have lived just a little bit longer and enjoyed life?_ I grabbed a fistful of grass and pulled hard as my mind screamed out at me _Why?! Why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't we find Sophia? Why did she have to die?_ All these thoughts ran through my head as I pulled at more grass.

A shadow appeared, covering the bare patch of ground where I had pulled up some grass. Looking up, I was met with blue eyes filled with worry and concern. His eyes spoke the question that he never asked. Standing up, I wiped my hands on my jeans and sniffed, crossing my arms across my chest, “I’m fine, Daryl. Nothin’ to worry ‘bout.” He stepped forward, raising his hand and brought his thumb to my cheek, wiping away a tear that I had no idea had escaped from my eyes, “’Ya sure ‘bout that, darlin’?” I nodded my head and stepped away from him “Yeah, I’m gonna go check on Beth, see if she’s okay.” Without another word, I turned and headed up towards the house.

________________________________________

“Beth! Sweetie, can you hear me?” Maggie gently rubbed Beth’s cheek to try to get her to wake up. Standing at the door, I switched my bag from one shoulder to the other, “Hey Maggs.” She looked up, her eyebrows knit together with worry “You’re not plannin’ on going out are ‘ya?” I nodded, “Yeah, someone else has gotta look for your dad besides Rick and Shortround.” She gave a short laugh as she stood up from the bed, “Is Daryl goin’?” I shook my head, “No. He doesn't even know I’m going yet though he might find out sooner than I’d like. Just let him know, if he comes lookin’ for me, that I’ll be back.” She nodded and looked at Beth before saying, “I’ll walk with ‘ya to the truck. I've gotta tell Glenn something before he leaves.”

We made our way downstairs as Glenn walked into the house. I looked at Maggie as my lips curled up into a small smile. Looking at Glenn, I told him that I’d wait for him at the car. Walking through the door, I saw Rick and Daryl standing against the truck. I groaned silently as I loaded my bag and bow into the back seat. “’Ya ain’t goin’.” I turned around to see Daryl standing behind me. I crossed my arms and stood my ground, “Yeah, I am Daryl. And you aren't going to stop me.” Shifting from one foot to another, he looked at the ground before raising his head to meet my gaze, “Why ‘ya gotta go? ‘Ya got somehin’ to prove?” I shook my head as I stepped forward, causing Daryl to take a step back, “I don’t have anything to prove, Daryl. I’m just going to bring Hershel back ‘cause he has more medical knowledge than I do. He can help Beth.”

I put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him farther back from me, “Plus, I’m thinkin’ I can probably talk some sense into him. I’ll be back.” Climbing into the back seat, I was about to close the door when Daryl’s hand wrapped around the edge. As he pulled the door open, he just stood there for a moment. Looking around, he slid his knife from his pocket and leaned forward, placing it into my lap. He looked at me for a few silent moments, his body half in the car. I opened my mouth to ask him something but before the words could come out of my mouth, he leaned forward a bit and gently pressed his lips to mine. I gasped as my eyes closed. No sooner had his lips touched mine, they were gone. My eyes stayed closed as I heard him whisper, “Just come back, okay?” Opening my eyes, I didn't see him in front of me. Turning around in my seat, I looked out the back window to see him striding towards his tent.

Facing back towards the front of the car, I sat there as my mind just started flying, my voice silent. Hearing someone clear their throat brought me out of my fog, “Ava? If you wanna shut your door, we can go ahead and leave.” I nodded and reached forward, grabbing hold of the handle and pulled my door shut.

________________________________________

The ride to the bar was uneventful unless you count in that Glenn announced that Maggie said she loved him. I, for one, was happy for the both of them. But Glenn was questioning the whole thing. He said that Maggie didn't really mean it, that she was just looking for love and he didn't say it back. I spoke up, telling Glenn that Maggie knows what she’s doing and who she loves and who she doesn't. Soon we arrived at the bar and got out of the car, hoping to only find Hershel and no unexpected walkers. I shouldered my bow and kept Daryl’s knife in my hand, ready to use it if need be. Approaching the door, Glenn and I stood by the side as Rick opened it.

We walked in, weapons at the ready, only to find Hershel sitting at the bar, raising a glass to his lips. “Hershel?” asked Rick. Hershel lowered his glass and answered back, “Who’s with you?” Rick looked back at us and took a step forward “Glenn and Ava.” Raising his glass to his lips, Hershel asked before he took another drink, “Did Maggie send you two?” I cleared my throat and stepped forward with Rick, “No sir. We both came on our own. I came to try to help talk you into coming back and Glen came ‘cause he’s a good guy.”

Making my way to the bar with Rick, I stood on one side of Hershel while Rick stood on the other. Looking around, I noticed a bottle sitting on the counter in front of Hershel. Scooting the chair back, I took my bow from my shoulder as I sat down and asked, “How many have you had?” Hershel shook his head and looked at the bottom of his glass, “Not enough.” Rick, Glenn, and I looked at each other before I placed my hand on Hershel’s elbow, “C’mon. Let’s finish this at home. Beth needs you, Hershel. She collapsed earlier and now she’s in some kind of shock. I think you must be too.” Hershel looked at me, his eyes heavy, “Is Maggie with her?” I nodded, “Yes sir, she is. But she needs you more than you need this drink at the moment.” He looked back at his glass, a little bit of the amber liquid covering the bottom, “She needs her mother is what she needs. She needs to mourn and I robbed her of that.” He lifted the glass to his lips to drain the last drop from his glass.

Rick looked over at me and back at Hershel, “You thought there was a cure, just like we did. You can’t blame yourself for holding out for hope.” Hershel placed his glass on the counter, a small smile spreading across his face, “Hope? When I first saw you running across the field, holding your boy, I had little hope he would survive. But he did, even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane came back with what we needed and we saved your boy.” He tapped his finger on the counter as though he was making a point, “ _ **That**_ was the miracle that proved to me that miracles _**do**_ exist.” He was quiet for a moment before looking up at Rick, “I was fool and you people saw that.” Reaching forward, he grabbed the bottle and uncorked it, saying as he poured the liquid into his glass, “My daughters deserve better than that.”

Rick shook his head and walked to the door where Glenn was standing. I moved out of my seat to sit on the counter with my legs crossed and my bow lying on my lap. I took one of my arrows out and placed it beside me, along with Daryl’s knife. “Just go!” I heard Hershel shout. Rick sighed, “I promised Maggie that I’d bring you home safe.” Hershel scoffed, “Just like you promised that little girl?” Rick stepped forward, his forehead creased, “So what’s your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls all alone?” Hershel slammed his glass on the bar with enough force I’m surprised the glass didn't break. Turning around, he met Rick in the middle of the room, “Stop telling me how to care for my family, for my farm. I do the Christian thing and give your group shelter and safety. And what do you do? You destroy it all!” I slid off the counter as Hershel continued, “You people are like a plague!”

Rick pointed off to the side, “The world was already in bad shape when we met.” Hershel still kept going, “And you take _**no**_ responsibility! You’re supposed to be their leader Rick!” I reach for one of my arrows and knock it into place as Rick yelled back, “Well I’m here now, aren't I?!” They were quiet for a minute before Hershel stepped back and sat down in his seat once more, “Yes. Yes, you are.” I could see the frustration showing on Rick’s face as he went back to Hershel, reaching for his elbow, “Come on. Your girls need you now more than ever.”

Hershel jerked his elbow from Rick’s hold, “I didn't want to believe when you said that there was no cure, that these people were dead and not sick, I chose not to believe. But, when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she kept coming, that’s when I knew what an ass I’d been.” I could hear the tears build up behind his voice as he poured his heart out, “I knew that Annette had been dead a long time ago and that I was feeding a rotten corpse. That’s when I knew there was no hope. When I saw that little girl come out of the barn and I saw the look on your face, I knew that you knew it too, right?” He paused for a moment, catching his breath, “There is no hope. There is no hope for any of us.” Silently he turned back to the bar and picked his glass up yet again.

Rick ran his hand over his face before sighing, “Look, I’m done doing this with you. Death is death. Whether it’s from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker bite. What the hell’s the difference? Right now, there’s people waiting for us, trying to hang on, they need us. Even if we don’t believe in hope ourselves.” Rick stepped back then forward again so he was standing next to Hershel. Putting a hand on his chest he continued, “This isn't about what we believe anymore. It’s about them and keeping them alive.” I stood there, my gaze shifting between Rick and Hershel. I smiled as I watched Hershel down the last gulp of his drink and turn the glass over onto the counter. Rick patted him on the back as Hershel stood up.

As we all got ready to leave, we were interrupted by the door creaking open. Tilting my head at Rick, we all turned around to see two men standing at the door. One of the men looked like he hadn't missed a meal since the beginning of all this shit and the other looked like he was doing alright. We stood there in shock as the skinny one said, “Son of a bitch. They’re alive.”


	20. What's the End of the World Without Making New Enemies

The skinny one had sat down as Rick poured him a drink, “I’m Dave. That skinny douchebag over there,” he pointed to the man that could possibly miss a few meals and live, “is Tony.” The fat man laughed, “Eat me Dave.” Dave shrugged and picked up his glass, “Maybe someday I will.” Glenn had pulled me behind the counter to stand with him as Dave continued his story. “We met on I-95 comin’ out of Philly. Hell of a shit-show that was.” Glenn smiled a little and introduced himself, “I’m Glenn. It’s nice to meet new people.” When he said that, I moved my foot and stepped on his toes causing him to let out a soft groan. He looked up at me and I gave him a look that said _Don’t be nice. We don’t know who they are._

Rick passed a glass over to Tony as he gave the men his name. Dave looked over at Hershel and asked him if he was going to have a drink as well only to have him say that he just quit. Dave chuckled, “You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend.” Then his gaze traveled over to me. If I felt comfortable when these two guys walked in, I could definitely say I wasn't comfortable now. The way his gaze traveled down my body instantly made goosebumps rise on my arms. He smirked as his eyes lingered a bit too long on my chest before moving up to my eyes, “What about you sweetheart? You ain't gonna have a drink?”

I uneasily shifted on my feet, picking at a spot on the counter with Daryl’s knife before looking back at him “Nah, I've seen what alcohol does to a man who can’t control his intake and I, for one, don’t think that’s attractive in the least bit.” I met Dave’s gaze and held it before he dropped it with a short laugh, “Don’t worry darlin’,” I mentally flinched when he used the word that I had so often heard come out of Daryl’s mouth, “I know for a fact that I can hold my liquor.” Rick cleared his throat, “His name’s Hershel and that’s his daughter, Ava. They lost people today, a lot of them.” Dave’s face fell as he heard this news, “I’m truly sorry to hear that.” He raised his glass, indicating that he was about to toast, “To better days and new friends. And to our dead, may they be in a better place.” Rick, Glenn, Tony, and Dave all threw back their shots after the toast was given.

Dave leaned forward, reaching for the bottle before the shine of metal caught my eyes. I looked towards the source of the light and saw a gun sticking out of the back of his jeans. A smile spread across his face as he saw my gaze, “Like what’cha see, sweetheart? I got it off a cop.” I shrugged my shoulders, “Seen better,” Nodding towards Rick, I said, “He’s a cop. He’s got a better one.” Dave’s eyes trailed over to Rick then back at me, “This one was already dead when I got it.” Dave leaned back in his seat and there was silence for a minute. I looked over at Tony to see him eyeing me with his beady little eyes. I scoffed and asked, “Y’all are a long way from Philly.” Dave answered, “Feels like we’re a long way from anywhere.”

Hershel shifted in his seat, “Well, what drove you two south?” Dave raised a hand to his forehead, wiping away some sweat, “Well, it wasn't the weather obviously. Nah, first it was D.C. Heard there was some sort of refugee camp there, but that fell through.” He shook his head and continued, “Thought it best to head to the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across, there was always some sort of rumor about a way out of this hellhole.” Tony spoke up in his Jersey accent, “One guy said that there was a coast guard on the shore sending ferries to the islands.” His gaze never dropped off me as he smiled and asked, “Wanna go to the beach, babe?” I snickered, “Sorry, _babe_ , but not even if you were the last guy on earth.” Dave laughed, before continuing, “The latest story was a train yard in Montgomery runnin’ trains through the middle of the country; Kansas, Nebraska.” Glenn interrupted, “Nebraska?” Tony nodded, “Low population but loads of guns. ‘Ya ever been to Nebraska, kid? There’s a reason they call ‘em flyover states.” Glenn and I looked at each other, “Makes sense.” Tony and Dave shared a look before Dave asked, “How about you guys? Where you headed?” I could see Rick’s 'adam’s apple' bob as he swallowed before answering, “Fort Benning, eventually.”

“Hate to shit on your cornflakes officer, but I ran across a guy who was from Benning. Said it was overrun with lamebrains.” Glenn looked over at Rick and Hershel, “What? Are you for real?” Dave nodded, “Truth is, there’s no way out of this mess. Keep goin’ from one pipe dream to the next. Hopin’ and prayin’ one of these freaks don’t grab ‘ya in ‘ya sleep.” He looked around, “Uh, don’t look like ‘ya guys are hangin’ your hats around here. You holed up somewhere else?” I shook my head, “Not really, just been travelin’ around here with my family.” I nodded to Hershel, Rick, and Glenn, “Father, husband, and brother, just passin’ through.” Rick turned to look at me with a questioning glance and I just shrugged at him. _If he’s giving us titles that aren't really ours, might as well play along._

He turned back around, nodding as Dave asked, “Those your cars? Look kind of empty to be livin’ in ‘em. Clean even. Where’s all your gear?” Hershel spoke up, “We’re with a larger group. We were out scouting when we thought we could use a drink.” Dave smiled, “Hershel, I thought you quit. Well, we’re looking to set up around here. Is it safe?” Glenn hesitantly answered as Rick and I glanced at him, “Can be, though I've killed a couple of walkers around here.” There was a silence, everyone looking at somebody else, though Mr. Tiny Tony over there can’t seem to keep his nasty gaze to himself. I fingered the edge of my bow sitting behind the counter as I scooted a bit closer to Glenn. Dave broke the silence - of course, the weasel seems to want to know everything about us - by asking us if we were set up on the outskirts of town or something like that. Tony stood up from his seat, “Set up in a trailer park? A farm?” Walking over to the wall, I heard his pants unzip as he laughed at Dave singing 'Old MacDonald' as he pissed against the wall. I looked at Glenn and gave him a disgusted look.

“You live on a farm? Is it safe?” Dave asked. “It’s gotta be” said Tony as he stood there, continuing to empty his bladder. He lifted his hand above his head as he looked over his shoulder at me, “’Ya got any cooze? Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks.” I muttered under my breath so only Glenn could hear me as I tightened my hand around Daryl’s knife, “I’ll tell ‘ya what’s gonna go in your ass.” Glenn gently nudged his hip against mine as if to remind me to stay calm. Dave groaned and rubbed his eye, “Listen, pardon my friend, he’s got no tact.” He pointed at Glenn, “So, Glenn--” Rick stopped him there, “We've said enough.”

“Well, hang on. This farm sounds pretty sweet. Don’t it sound sweet Tony?” Dave said, “How about a little southern hospitality here? We got some buddies back at camp, been havin’ a real hard time. We can pool our resources and our manpower.” Rick shook his head, “Look I’m sorry. But that’s not an option.” Hershel nodded, “I’m sorry, we can’t take in any more.” Dave chuckled, “You guys are somethin’ else. You know, we got people we gotta look out for too.” Rick shifted in his seat, “We don’t know nothin’ about you.” Dave vigorously nodded, “No, that true. You don’t know anything about us, what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do.” He looked up at Rick, “I bet you've had to do some of that shit yourself, am I right? ‘Cause ain't nobody’s hands are clean in this world, we’re all the same.” His gaze shifted between Hershel and Rick, “So c’mon. Let’s take a hayride up to this farm of yours and we’ll get to know each other.” Rick looked down at his hands and the glass between them. Holding his hand out to the side, he shook his head, “That’s not going to happen.”

“This is bullshit!” I turned to Tony as I stood up straight, “Dude, just calm down.” He looked at me and pointed with that meaty finger of his, “Don’t tell me to calm down. Don’t you _**ever**_ tell me to calm down, bitch!” Rick stood up suddenly as Glenn stood in front of me, his hand resting on my hip, holding me back as I threw back ,“Excuse me, dickhead!? What did you just say to me?!” Tony stepped forward as Rick stood between us ,“You heard what I said bitch! I’ll shoot you four assholes in the head and take your fuckin’ farm!” Dave stood up, “Whoa, whoa ,whoa, whoa! Relax, take it easy. Nobody’s killin' anybody.” He jumped over the counter and landed on the other side, “Nobody’s shooting anybody. Right, Rick?” Rick’s hand slowly went to the gun resting on his hip. Dave held his hands up and put his own gun on the counter, “We’re just friends havin’ a drink is all.” He took a step back and looked behind the bar, clapping his hands together, “Now, where’s the good stuff?” He bent down a bit and grabbed at something. My hand tightened around the knife as Rick’s hand stayed on his gun. The motion did not go unnoticed by Dave because as soon as he saw Rick’s stiffen, he stood back up with a bottle in his hand, “Hey, look at that. That’ll work.”

There was silence in the bar as we all watched Dave uncork the bottle and pour the liquid into a glass. I angled myself a bit towards Tony and readied the knife in my hand in case I needed to throw it. Dave sighed and set the bottle down, “You see, we can’t stay out there. You know what it’s like.” Rick nodded, “Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as it is. I’m sorry but you’ll both have to keep looking.” Dave looked down at his glass, “Keep looking. And where should we do that?” Rick shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. I hear Nebraska’s nice.” Dave laughed and looked at Tony, “This guy.” Then, time seemed to stand still as I saw both Rick and Dave reach for their guns, Rick getting to his first and shooting Dave clean through the head, his blood splattering against the mirror behind him. As fast as that happened, Rick turned around and shot Tony before he could even get his gun out. Two bullets to the chest, then one to the head.

Glenn, Hershel, and I looked at each other as Rick stood in front of Tony’s body and holstered his gun. Glenn broke the silence, whispering, “Holy shit! What do we do now?” Rick knelt down and took Tony’s gun, along with the bullets in his pocket. Stepping back from the bodies, Hershel made the decision to head back. I nodded and shouldered my bow as we made our way to the front door. Rick looked over his shoulder and asked, “What was all that with the husband and brother thing? I shrugged my shoulders, “I dunno. I figured since you had already said that I was Hershel’s daughter, I might as well put in a whole family unit together.” He let a soft laugh loose before lights lit up the front window and were gone as soon as they appeared. “Car, car,” Rick whispered, “Get down.”


	21. Suicide Mission pt. 1

Shouldering my bow, I rushed to crouch below the window next to Hershel. I put my hand over my mouth to try to quiet my ragged breathing. We listened as a car pulled up and stopped in front of the bar. My head jerked to the side as I heard car doors open then slam close. “Dave? Tony?” My eyes grew wide as I looked over at Rick as someone called out the names of the men that were just in our company. The voices continued, one telling the other to keep a watch out because 'roamers' were seen and there might be more than expected. I shifted a bit where I was crouched and saw shadows through the curtains of the window. _Oh God, please don’t let them come in here. Make them turn around and go somewhere else._ This obviously didn't help because the men came closer to the bar, so close that if I looked close enough I could see their features through the curtain.

I saw one shadow in particular come up to the door but turned away as another man told him to stay close. Keeping my eyes on Rick, I watched him for signs as what to do next. Standing up, Rick peered from behind the curtain before be crouched back down and came over to where we were. I decided to break the silence by asking why they wouldn't leave. Rick shook his head, “We can’t sit here any longer. Let’s head out back and make a run to the car.” We nodded and we were about to stand up, we heard gunshots, causing us to get back into our crouches once more. I covered my mouth in a silent gasp as I heard, “We’re lookin’ for Dave and Tony and no one thinks to check the damn bar?” I shoot a look over at Rick and see him raising his gun.

Then Glenn surprised us all by jumping in front of the door as it’s about to open. Rick shook his head and then we hear a voice call out, “Yo, is someone in there? We don’t want no trouble. We’re just lookin’ for our friends. If something happened, just tell us. This place is crawling with corpses as it is. If you can help us not get killed, we’d appreciate it.” I looked between Rick and Hershel. As I saw that no one was going to speak up, I swallowed and announced, “They drew on us.” Rick shot me a look and I chose to ignore it. I heard the man call back, “What do you mean they drew on you? They alive?” Then Rick decided to take charge, “No. Your men drew on my people! I had no choice! Listen, we've all done things we wish we didn't have to. So let’s just call it what it was. Wrong place, wrong--”

Rick was interrupted by the sound of a shotgun firing and glass breaking and raining down on top of Glenn. Standing up, Rick aimed his gun out of the broken window and started firing, yelling at us to get out of here. Glenn grabbed my arm and pulled my up from my position, pulling me behind him as we ran to the back of the bar. Sliding on the floor, we ducked behind a piano as more gunfire flew into the building. Hershel took his shotgun and slid it across to Glenn. As Glenn picked it up, we looked at each other, a worried look in his eyes as the gunfire stopped. I nodded and slid my bow off my shoulder. Pulling an arrow from my quiver, I winked as I pressed my back against the wall and stood up, keeping myself hidden behind the piano. Knocking an arrow to my bow, I readied myself in case I needed to fire it fast. Hearing the clatter of bullets against the floor, I turned towards Rick as he shouted, “We all know this isn't going to end well!” I rolled my eyes as I thought, _Way to keep it positive, Rick._ “There’s nothing in it for any of us! Just back off and no one else has to get hurt!”

There was silence until we heard bottles clinking from the back room. Looking at the door then looking back at Rick, I waited until he nodded before shuffling over to the closed door, hearing Glenn hiss my name to keep me from going. Taking the tip of my bow, I placed it into the small opening between the door and the doorjamb. Gently pushing the door open, I slowly moved into the room, keeping to the shadows like Daryl had taught me. Loosely drawing my bow back, I did a quick sweep around the room from the top of the staircase. Deciding that it was okay, I slowly went down the stairs only to have them creak under me no matter how soft I stepped. I scanned around the room, looking into places where someone could hide.

“Shit!”

My ears perked up as I heard bottles clink and someone swear. Looking towards the back door, I saw a shadow and then the doorknob turn. Pulling back, I aimed for the shadow’s head and let my arrow fly. The shadow dropped from my view as the arrow crashed through the glass. “Ava! Ava!” I heard Rick yell from the front. Lowering my bow and moving back into the shadows against the wall, I called back, “I’m okay! I just lost an arrow!” Pulling another arrow from my quiver, I knocked it and stepped out in front of the door. Hearing a creaked behind me, I quickly drew back on the string and turned around, only to be met with Glenn and Hershel. Letting go of the breath that I was holding, I muttered a 'sorry' and lowered my bow once more. “Rick wants you and Glenn,” Hershel explained, “to try for the car.” Glenn broke through the instructions with a wide-eyed look, “Try?!” Hershel nodded, “You’ll try and you’ll succeed. I’ll be here to cover you.” I sighed and nodded, “Alright, c’mon Short Round. Let’s get the car.” Glenn let out a puff of air and led the way.

Opening the door, he checked both ways before walking down the steps with me right behind him. Heading down the alley, I kept my eyes peeled for anything unfriendly. A shot rang out behind me before I was pulled to the ground, Glenn lying beside me. Turning over on my back, I saw Hershel aiming at a guy behind us. With one shot, he brought the man down to the ground only stunning him. Groaning, the man rolled around in the grass. I lay back, catching my breath as I heard Rick come running from inside the store asking what happened. “He fired.” Hershel answered, “I think he hit Glenn. He’s behind the dumpster." Looking over my shoulder, I saw Glenn’s legs peering out from behind the dumpster. Sitting up, I took Rick’s offered hand and stood up. Picking up my bow from where I had dropped it when Glenn pushed me down, I made my way over to the dumpster. Peeking around the corner, I saw Glenn sitting against the metal as he clutched his shotgun.

Kneeling down in front of him, I placed a hand on his cheek, “It’s gonna be okay. The car is right there and we’re almost home. You gonna be okay?” He nodded and moved to get up only to be sent back to the hiding place by someone shooting at him. I looked behind me and saw a guy standing on the roof. I smirked as I whispered, “I could take him from here." I felt a hand on my arm and turned back to see Rick shaking his head, “Wait.” My eyebrows knit together out of confusion before turning back around at the sound of tires squealing. Hearing the group talk to each other, I smiled as I heard that they were leaving because roamers were everywhere. They yelled at the kid on the roof to jump so that they could go. Shaking my head, I already predicted what would happen, whispering to Rick and Glenn that he wasn't going to make it.

Sure enough, as soon as the kid jumped, he landed on the other roof but didn't catch himself before he fell off the side and landed on something. It must’ve been something sharp because the minute he landed, we heard him screaming. His group didn't even stay to help him as they just drove off without a second thought. All I could hear was his screaming as I took off in a run to where he was. Once more, I heard my name being called and once again I ignored it. I ran over to the alley where the boy had fallen and was greeted by a fence with his leg impaled on it. Lifting his head, he saw me and kept yelling for me to help him. Hearing gravel crunch behind me, I head Rick’s voice harshly telling the kid to shut up. I put my hand on his ankle and looked at where the fence was coming through below his knee, “Rick, I don’t know if we can save him but we need to try.” Hershel and Glenn came up behind us, telling us that we needed to go before the walkers got to us. This only made the guy whimper and yell more. Hershel put his hand on the kid’s knee, apologizing that we had to leave. I turned to Hershel, “We can’t just leave him. There’s got to be some way to help him.” Glenn shuffled around where we were standing, “Ava! He was just shooting at us. I think we could leave him.” Growling, Rick asked, “Is there any way to get his leg off the fence?”

Hershel looked at his leg and telling us that there was no way that the leg would come off in one piece. I thought for a second before taking Daryl’s knife out of my boot, “Cut it off.” When I said this, the kid only screamed louder causing Rick to point his gun and tell him to shut up or else he would get a bullet through his head. I called Hershel’s name to get his attention, “This will cut through bone. Daryl uses it all the time when he hunts. It’ll work. I know it will.” Hershel unbuttoned his shirt and started giving directions on what will have to be done after he does it. As Hershel took the knife, I glanced behind him and saw a group of walkers coming our way. Readying my bow, I announced, “Gonna have to work fast if we wanna get away. Glenn, little help here?” Glenn and I stood side-by-side as we started to pick off Walkers. One by one, we shot them down, but they just kept coming. It wasn't long until I was out of arrows, letting out a “Shit!” I shouldered my bow and turned towards Rick and Hershel. Looking back at the herd of walkers, I gauged the distance between us. Groaning, I ran over to the kid and gripped his ankle. I shook my head and mumbled, “Sorry kid, but we don’t have any more time.”

Taking a deep breath, I yanked up on his leg with enough force that I pulled his leg clean off the fence. Rick holstered his gun he was using and pulled the kid off the dumpster. Hershel handed me back the knife as he lifted the kid’s legs and made their way to the car. The kid wasn't screaming any more, the shock must’ve knocked him out. Hershel and Rick loaded him into the back of the car as Glenn and I got into the back seat while Hershel and Rick got into the front.  
Slamming the doors, Rick started the car and pulled away, leaving the group of walkers behind us in the dust.  
________________________________________

“Ava, wake up.” I heard Glenn call my name as he lifted his shoulder to nudge me awake. Lifting my head, I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked out the window to see that we’re driving onto the farm. Turning around, I saw the kid lying in the back. I sighed, “What are we going to do about him?” Rick shrugged and glanced at Hershel before returning his gaze to the road, “What do you think we should do?” Hershel leaned forward and looked out the windshield, “I gave you my opinion back at town.” Glenn spoke up, “What do we tell everyone?” Leaning forward, I let out another sigh as we pulled up to the house to see everyone gathered in front, “Well, looks like we’re about to find out.”


	22. Suicide Mission pt. 2

As we all got out of the car, Hershel made his way up the porch telling Patricia to prep the barn for surgery. I sighed and looked over to the side to see Daryl standing off to the side between Shane and Carol with his crossbow resting on his shoulder. Catching his eye, I crossed my arms as butterflies decided to invade my stomach. Last time I saw him he gave me his knife and told me to come back. Then, before he walked away from the car, he kissed me. It wasn’t one of those romantic kisses like you would see in movies. It was more of a peck, but either way, it still took me by surprise. To be honest, I've never really kissed or have been kissed by anybody, not counting the time I shot my first buck and kissed him but I don’t even know what that counted as. “Who the hell is that?!” I was brought out of my thoughts by T-Dog noticing our new visitor in the back. Glenn shrugged and said, “Oh, that’s Randall.” I stepped back as everyone stepped forward to look at the blinded boy sitting unconscious on the back seat. When everyone stepped forward, I felt a hand gently brush my elbow before it was gone. Looking over, I saw Daryl standing at my side staring straight ahead at the car, “You okay?” Nodding, I turned my gaze towards the group to see Rick and Glenn take Randall out of the car and get him situated so that they could take him to the barn.

Hearing Daryl clear his throat beside me, I turned to see him looking down at the ground, the toe of his boot scuffing in the dirt, “Listen, I need to talk to you about earlier...” I held my hand out, stopping his speech, “Daryl, we’ll talk later. I have to go help Hershel with Randall.” Reaching down, I slipped his knife from my boot and handed it to him, hilt first, “Thanks. It came in handy.” He lifted his hand and wrapped it around the hilt, his thumb gently rubbing the side of my wrist, a questioning look in his eyes. I held his gaze before dropping it and letting my hand slip out of his. He nodded, “We’ll talk later.”  
________________________________________

A little while later, I was standing next to Maggie as everyone was gathered in the dining room talking about what to do with Randall. Hershel walked in and announced that Randall wouldn’t be back on his feet for at least a week. Rick straightened up from where he was leaning over the table, “When he’s able, we’ll give him a canteen, take him out to the main road and send him on his way.” Andrea spoke up but I didn't hear what she was saying because Daryl decided to pick that time to slip into the meeting. _Damn butterflies! Why won’t you fuckin’ stay still? You’ve known him most of your life, why act up now?_ I shook my head and tuned back into the conversation to hear Shane say, “Not a threat? You killed three of their men, took one of ‘em hostage. Now what makes you think they ain't gonna come lookin’ for him?” Stepping forward, I spoke up, “They left him for dead, Shane! Bleeding out on top of a dumpster, his leg impaled on a spike. We were the ones who helped him, not his group. Now I’m pretty sure that his group has fu--” I stopped looking down to see Carl sitting at the table, “freakin’ left him for dead and isn't gonna come lookin' for him."

For the first time, I heard T-Dog speak up, “We should still post a guard, just to be safe.” Hershel nodded, “He’s out cold right now, will be for hours.” Shane stepped away from his place at the window and made his way to the front door, “Well, I don’t know about y’all but I’m gonna go get our patient some flowers and candy, make him feel at home in our fantasy land.” Hershel interrupted Shane’s rant, “You know, we still haven’t dealt with what you did to my barn. Let me make this perfectly clear for you,” Shane turned around to face Hershel as he stepped closer to Shane, “This is _my_ farm. I wanted you gone the minute you opened and cleared the barn. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor, keep your mouth shut!” I smiled to myself as Hershel told Shane what I’ve want to tell him for a while. Shane glanced over at me, his gaze hardening as he saw my smile. Sighing, he ran his hands over his head and walked out, letting the screen door slamming behind him.

Rick stepped forward and placed a hand on Hershel’s shoulder, “We’re not going to do anything about it today. Let’s just cool off and get some rest.” I sighed _Good, I need some rest_. We all separated and I waited for everyone to pass me before I left. Keeping my eyes on Daryl, I saw Carol walk up to him. Cocking my head to the side, I watched as he huffed and stomped through the door, letting it slam in Carol’s face. _Hmm, I wonder what happened last night while I was gone._ Walking out of the house, I went to the car and grabbed my bow and quiver from the back seat. I made my way to camp, only to find that Daryl’s tent wasn’t where I last saw it. Looking around, I spotted Carol and called out to her. She turned around and started walking towards me. Meeting her halfway, I asked her where Daryl’s tent was. She sighed, “He’s moved it up the hill and away from the group.” I scoffed, “Why’d he do that?” Carol shrugged and crossed her arms, “I don’t know. He’s pulling himself away from the group. Just as he was starting to make a place for himself.” Sighing, she dropped her hands, “Last night, I went to talk to him and he lashed out at me.” I gasped and stepped forward, placing a hand on her elbow, “He didn’t hit you, did he? 'Cause if he did, he’s gonna be tastin’ his own piss every time he opens his mouth.” She smiled and shook her head, “No, he didn't lay a hand on me. He just yelled and vented. I think he was upset that he couldn’t find Sophia in time and he just let it out on me.”

Hearing what sounded like the beginning of a sob catch in her throat, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Whispering, I said, “I’m sorry that he yelled at you and I’m sorry that you lost Sophia. I’m sorry that we had to see her like that and I’m sorry that it was my arrow. I didn’t want to do it and I hoped that we would find her. This whole world is fucked up right now and kids shouldn’t have to be involved in this.” I pulled back and wiped at my eyes as I smiled, “If you need someone to talk to about anything, I’m here Carol. Just call me and I’ll come runnin’.” She nodded and smiled. Thanking her for pointing me in the right direction, I turned and headed up the hill. As I reached the top of the hill, I saw Daryl sitting on what looked the rubble of a fallen chimney. Smirking, I spread my arms, “C’mon, Dixon! What gives?” He looked up from his arrow and shrugged, “Whadd’ya mean?” Dropping my quiver and leaning my bow against a tree, I gestured towards the tent, “I mean, why’d ‘ya pack up and move all the way over here? What’s so great ‘bout bein’ a loner and distancing yourself from the group?” His head shot up as his eyebrows rose, “Distancin’ myself? You been talkin’ to Carol?”

I shrugged, “Yeah, she told me how you blew up at her last night about Sophia.” He looked back down at his arrow he was sharpening ,“Yeah, well I’ma tell you like I told her. If she had kept an eye on Sophia, none of this would’ve happened. I ain't everybody’s tracker. Sophia wasn’t my problem. All Carol had t’a do was keep an eye on her.” I scoffed, “Like you keep an eye on everyone else, or do you just keep your eyes to yourself, make sure everything is peachy keen with Daryl Dixon?” Standing up, he pointed his arrow at me, his voice rising with every word he said, “Don’t you start too. I’ve had enough with you women trying to pull some psychological shit with me. And for ‘ya information, I don’t just keep an eye out for myself. I’ve got both eyes on you, trying to keep ‘ya from goin’ on suicide missions.” I let out a short laugh, “Suicide mission? You call me goin’ to town with Rick and Glenn to get Hershel back a suicide mission?”

He nodded, “Yep. Hershel probably couldn’t even take down a walker on account of him thinkin’ that they’re still people. Rick can’t seem to make up his mind on who to kill and who not to kill. And Glenn, don’t even get me started on Chinaman. Hell, they probably couldn’t even protect ‘ya if their heads were screwed on.” I let out a short laugh, “Protect me? Dammit Dixon! You’re the one who taught me everythin’ I know. I don’t need no protectin’.” He let out a short laugh as he started to pace, “Yeah, ‘ya do princess. Goin’ out huntin’ by yourself, puttin’ yourself in harm’s way. ‘Ya need protectin’.” I threw my hands up in the air, “What the hell are you talkin’ about Daryl?” He stopped pacing for a minute to throw his arrow at a tree before he turned around to face me. Pointing a finger at me, he scowled, “I’m talkin’ about you. I can’t lose anyone else. I told myself down at the CDC that I wouldn’t lose anybody every again. I’ve already lost Merle, was close to losing ‘ya when ‘ya got kidnapped. Fuck, we lost Sophia just yesterday ‘cause of some fuckin’ virus that’s makin’ people straight up start walkin’ once they’re dead.”

He stepped closer to me until he was right in front of me. I looked up from where I was standing to meet his baby blues with mine. We were quiet for a minute before he spoke softly, his hand lifting to rest on my cheek, “I just got ‘ya back. I can’t lose ‘ya again, Ava. I don’t know what I would do if something happened and I wasn't there to protect ‘ya.” I swallowed, taking a breath before I whispered, “You’d keep livin’ ‘cause other people need your protection more than I do.” He let out a soft laugh as he leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against mine, my eyes closing as I felt his breath ghost over me, “I wouldn't be able to keep livin’ ‘cause I need you more than they need me.” I opened my eyes and met his gaze again “No. You’d have to keep livin', Daryl. Everyo--”

I was cut off by Daryl gently pressing his lips against mine, his fingers gently pressing into the base of my neck. I lifted myself on tiptoe to match his height, my hands moving to rest on his chest. He took his free hand and moved it to settle on my waist as he started to walk me backwards. As my back hit a tree, he broke the kiss with a smile, his lips barely touching mine as he muttered, “Shut up woman and just accept the fact that I’m gonna be protecting you from here on out.” I bite my bottom lip and let it slide from between my teeth, nodding in acceptance. He sighed and murmured, “Good", before molding his lips with mine once more.


	23. You're Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!
> 
> This chapter may contain trigger words, so please be careful when reading. I didn't plan for this chapter to go this way, it just happened.

I saw very little of Daryl the next couple of days. During the morning, he would be hunting, trying to find meat for the winter months ahead. Then, in the afternoon and at nights, he would be keeping guard over Randall, switching out shifts with T-Dog or Shane. Sometimes, it even seems like he was keeping his distance on purpose. Now, I know it’s only been two days since he kissed me, but come on! You can’t just expect a girl, who’s never been kissed in her whole life, to forget about the guy - who she’s known for what seems like forever - who basically pushed her against a tree and took her kissing virginity. But I mean, that’s all I can think about. His lips on mine, how his hands felt holding me up because I thought my legs would give out. Even know I can still feel the pressure of his kiss lingering ever so slightly.

And you ask what I have been doing those past few days? Doing what every good nurse should do. I spent my time checking up on Randall and making sure he was okay before Shane and Rick sent him on his way. I've also been helping Hershel with Beth, making sure she gets through her ordeal safe and sound, which is why I’m in the kitchen right now with Maggie and Lori, “Blames me. Says that I’m the reason he froze, that I got inside his head.” I look up from the cooked chicken that I’m chopping to see Maggie looking at Lori. Lori wiped her hands and grabbed a plate, “He came back, Maggie. That’s what matters.” She started putting food on a plate as she continued, “Men do certain things. They’re either going to blame the little woman as the reason they do it or the reason they don’t. But let me tell you, we,” Lori motioned to the three of us, “are going to hold things together until they get back.” Maggie sighed, “Things were good between us. Maybe I--”

Putting the knife down, I stepped in, “Glenn’s a big boy, Maggie. He makes his own choices.” Lori took a bite out of a slice of cucumber as she nodded, “Ava’s right. I mean, do you have anything to apologize for?” Maggie shook her head. Lori shrugged as she took another bite, “Then tell him to man up and pull himself together. Just don’t say man up. It never works out well.” We chuckled as I said, “You could always tell Glenn what I have told Daryl a few times. Tell him to grow a pair, though I don’t know if that’ll work as well with Shortround than it did with the rough redneck.” Maggie smiled and put her hand on her hip, “Speaking of the rough redneck, you've been disappearing after dinner since the night y’all came back with Randall and Daryl’s been on guard. You never sneak out. Anything I should know about?”

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks as I thought back to that night. Reaching over, I grabbed the tray that Lori had placed Beth’s plate on “Um, Beth needs her lunch. I’m going to go give it to her.” Laughing, Maggie took the tray from me and handed it to Lori, “Nuh-uh. Lori can take Beth her lunch.” Lori laughed as she made her way out of the kitchen, “I take that as my cue to go.” Maggie stepped a little closer to me, “So… tell me!” I wiped my hands on a towel, “Tell you what?” She crossed her arms, “You know what.” Leaning forward and raising her eyebrows, she asked seriously in a low voice, “Do you need to borrow some condoms?” 

My eyes widened as she said that. Hitting her with my towel, I shout her name, “Margaret Greene!! It’s not like that!” She stood back, laughing, “Then tell me Ava, just what is it like? His body pressed against yours, his hands over your body?” Stepping forward, I put my hand over her mouth as I hissed, “We’re not having sex, Maggie!” She put her hand on my wrist and pulled her head back, “Then what’s happened, Ava? I thought we were best friends. Now tell me, what’s happened between you and Daryl?” Sighing, I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms. Looking down at the floor, I bit my bottom lip and let it slide between my teeth with a small smile, “He kissed me. My first kiss and it was Daryl, Maggie.”  
________________________________________

A little bit later, after I had told Maggie everything that happened the night Daryl kissed me, I was in the living room listening not only to Maggie and Beth arguing upstairs but also to Andrea and Lori being at each other’s throats in the kitchen. It wasn't long before the yelling had died down in both areas of the house. Getting up from the couch, I walk into the kitchen to see Lori standing against the counter, looking off into space. Keeping my voice low, as not to startle her, I call her name, “Lori? You alright?” She looked at me and nodded, “Yeah, Ava. I’m okay.” Sighing, she moved to stand in front of me. Placing her hand on my forearm, she gave a small smile, “Will you go check on Maggie and Beth for me?” I nodded and headed upstairs. Standing in front of Beth’s door, I took a deep breath and twisted the knob, pushing the door open. As I walked in, the two sisters looked up at me before continuing their conversation. Sitting in a chair, I crossed my legs and turned my attention towards the pair in front of me. “Mom would be ashamed to learn that she had raised such a coward. What about dad?” Maggie asked. Beth shrugged her shoulders, “He’s clueless. He had us all waiting on a cure.” I spoke up, “What about Patricia, Jimmy and Maggie? Are you even thinking about those who love you?”

Beth scoffed, “What, I dated Jimmy for three months and now suddenly I’m married to him? I don’t want to be here when the farm gets overrun by those _things_. It’s just me, Maggie and Patricia with Daddy and Jimmy to protect us. Rick will save his family and his group. Daryl ‘ill save you. We've got no one. We’re alone.” Sighing, I shook my head. Taking a deep breath, I stood up, “Beth. I’m going to show you something that I've never shown or told anyone else.” Maggie turned to look at me as well. Taking another breath, I started with my story, “There was a time when I thought like you do now. I always thought what’s the point, why am I even here, I’m so alone. I had no reason to think like this. I mean, I had a good life, a good family, friends. But something just didn't feel right for some reason.” Unbuttoning my shirt, I shrugged it off so I was just standing in my tank top and jeans. Spreading my left arm out, I pointed to a patch of white scars on my underarm, “So, I did what I felt like I should do. I took a knife to myself. First, it started with little ones like the ones here.”

Lifting up my shirt, I pointed to another set of white scared letters peppering my lower stomach, “Then it started to become words like alone, unloved. Like I said before, I had no reason to think like this. I can tell you, they didn't hurt when I cut them. I just didn't feel any pain. I don’t why, but I didn't. Then one day, I was going to end it. Just like that, not a care in the world. But something must’ve clicked in my subconscious because I had written a letter and left it on the counter, fully planning to be gone by the time my parents would come home from work and when my sister came home from school.” I moved to stand in front of the two girls sitting on the bed, holding my wrist out to show one lone scar standing out, “What I didn't plan on was Daryl coming over to see if I wanted to go squirrel hunting. He found me, cowering in the bathtub, the knife still in my hand and blood trickling down my arm. I remember crying to him because I couldn't do it. It hurt. _**That’s**_ what woke me up. The fact that it _**hurt**_.”

Reaching forward, I tucked a strand of hair behind Beth’s ear, “You’re not alone Bethie. Don’t _ever_ think you’re alone. You have people that love you, that will be devastated if you take your life. They can’t take another funeral.” Bending down, I pressed my lips to her forehead, “Think about that next time you take a knife from your lunch tray.” Grabbing my shirt from the chair, I shrugged it back on as I walked out of the room. Walking down the stairs, I made my way outside and sat on the top step of the porch, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on top of my knees. Reaching my hand up, I took my necklace and absentmindedly rubbed the small, silver clover between my fingers.

“Hey, what’s the look for, darlin’?” Looking up, I saw Daryl standing in front of me, a small glint of worry in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back down at the ground, closing my eyes. Hearing Daryl shuffle his feet, I felt him sit beside me on the porch. He cleared his throat before speaking up, “Now, A, I've known you far too long to know when somethin’s botherin’ ‘ya. So tell me, what’s got that pretty little forehead all scrunched up?” Opening my eyes, I turned my head and looked at him. Letting out a soft exhale, I said, “Beth wants to kill herself.” He was quiet for a minute before reaching out and gently wrapping his hand around my wrist, pulling my hand away from my necklace. He softly traced his thumb over my scar, “I’m guessin' you told her how you got this?” I nodded “Mhm, and more.” Seeing his forehead scrunch up, I gave him a small smile as I reached up and brushed away some of the hair that was falling into his eyes.

Feeling him slightly stiffen, I dropped my hand into my lap. Looking forward, I broke the silence, “When she makes it through this, I’m going to give her my necklace. She needs a good luck/comfort charm more than I do.” I saw him slightly nod his head out of the corner of my eye. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Lori came bursting out of the front and marched across the yard. Standing up, I left Daryl sitting on the front porch as I went inside. Hearing soft cries come from the kitchen, I walked in to find Maggie and Beth standing over the sink, with Maggie whispering, “I’m not mad Bethie, I’m not mad.” Grabbing the first aid kit off the table, I opened it and grabbed some bandages and gauze. Walking over to the pair, I removed Maggie’s hands and we both cleaned, stitched, and bandaged Beth up as much as we could. When we were finished, I put my hands on Beth’s cheeks, my thumbs wiping away tears. Giving her a small smile, I whispered, “I told you, Beth. You are never alone. You want to live.”

As I was cleaning up while Maggie took Beth back upstairs, Daryl burst through the front door, “Rick and Shane are back.” Turning around, I dried my hands, “And?” He stood there, catching his breath, “And Randall’s still with ‘em. He knows the Greene family. He knows about their farm and where it’s located.” Crossing my arms, I watched as he brought his thumb up to his mouth, nervously biting the side. Sighing, I asked, “We still aren't safe, are we?” Looking up and meeting my gaze, he shook his head.


	24. A Broken Group

\- Daryl’s POV -  
Swinging my arm forward, my fist makes contact with the kid’s face again, this time knocking him and his chair down to the ground. I pause for a minute, only to hear him whimpering. I punch him in the jaw two more times before he spits a mixture of blood and saliva on the floor of the barn. Looking up at me, he pants, “I told you--” I cut him off by saying, “You ain't told me shit!” followed by me grabbing onto the front of his shirt and pulling him up into a sitting position. Leaning against the wall of the shed, he whines, “Look, I barely knew those guys. I just met ‘em on the road.” I took a step back, pacing in front of him, “How many’s in yer group?” 

When he didn't answer, I slide my hunting knife out of its sheath on my hip. It must’ve shined in the sun because the kid found his voice again, “No, no, no, no, no. C’mon man!” I barely heard him as I stabbed the floor beside his knee, shouting, “How many?!” He stuttered his answer, “Uh, uh, 30. 30 guys.” _Finally, I’m getting somewhere._ “Where?” I shouted at him again. And again, he didn't answer. _Alright then._ I reached down and tore the bandage from his thigh, “Ya ever pick off a scab?” As I touched the tip of my knife to his wound, he yelped and shouted, “I dunno. I swear. We never stayed anywhere more than a night!” Putting more pressure on the knife, I asked more questions, “Scoutin’? Plannin’ on stayin’ local?”

“They left me behind man! I dunno!” Looking down at his leg, I placed the tip of the knife under a scabbed piece of skin and held down his knee, “Ya start real slow at first. Then sooner or later, ya just gotta rip it off.” He groaned and squirmed under the pressure of the knife, “Okay, okay. Th-they have weapons, tons of ammunition. But I didn't do anything!” Getting frustrated, I growled through clenched teeth, “Your boys shot at my boys and my girl. Tried to take this farm. You’re tryin’ to tell me you just went along for the ride, that you’re innocent?”

“Yes!” he panted, “These guys, th-they took me in. Their group was like your group, men, women, and kids too. Thought I’d have a better chance with ‘em.” Taking my knife off his wound, I stood up and looked down at him as he explained. Sighing, he looked away, “Just the men go out and scavenge. One night, we came up on this little camp, just a dad and his two daughters. Teenagers, ya know? Real young, real cute.” In my head, I mentally prepared myself for what he was going to say. Swallowing he continued, “The guys made their daddy watch while they--the guys didn't even kill ‘em. Just tied ‘em to a chair while they had their fun.” Quickly he looked up at me, “But I didn't touch them, I swear. I didn't touch those girls.” I’d had enough. Bringing my leg back, I kicked him in the stomach - hard. I stood back as he lay there, begging for me to believe him that he wasn't like that.

\- Ava’s POV -  
Standing next to Maggie, I crossed my arms as I heard Rick and Lori talking about what we were going to do. I heard Glenn ask, “We gonna keep him here?” The group was silent until Rick spoke up and nodded towards the shed, “We’ll find out soon enough.” Looking up, I saw Daryl come walking our way. He had one hand on the strap of his crossbow, holding it in place. My heart sank into my stomach as I saw blood on his knuckles. Looking down at his other fist, I saw that my thoughts were confirmed. He tortured the boy. As he approached, he cleared his throat and told us what he knew, “Boy there’s got a gang, about thirty men. They got heavy guns and there ain't no way in hell they lookin’ to make friends. Hell, they roll through here, we gon’ be dead.” He paused and looked over at Maggie and I. Catching my gaze, he held it as he continued, “And our women, they gon’ wish they were.”

Carol stepped forward a bit, “What did you do?” Daryl broke my gaze and glanced at his hand before adjusting his hold on the crossbow strap, “Had a little chat.” Carol shook her head slightly before walking away. As Daryl headed back, he passed by me, ever so softly brushing my hand with his. Looking up, I saw him head towards where his tent was. Turning around, I was about to follow him when I heard Dale raise his voice, “So, you’re just going to kill him?” Stopping in my tracks, I watched as Rick avoided Dale’s question by saying, “It’s settled. I’ll do it today.” As Rick walked away, Dale turned to look at the rest of the group with a questioning look on his face. When no one spoke up, he followed after Rick. Shaking my head, I lifted my hand to finger my clover charm. When my fingers grasped at nothing, I sighed and decided to check on Daryl. It wasn't long before I made the long walk to where Daryl had made his camp. When I walked up, I saw him sitting on a log, furiously scrubbing at his bloody knuckles. Sighing, I threw my leg over the log and sat down facing him. Taking the damp rag from his hand, I dropped it into the bucket of water that was resting on the ground. Rinsing the rag out, I took the hand that he was scrubbing and placed it on my knee. Gently, I started to clean away the excess blood off his knuckles, making sure not to scrub too hard.

We sat in silence for a while as I tried my best to clean his hand, leaning down to rinse the rag every once in a while. As I finished with one, I motioned for his other hand. He sighed and moved on the log to mimic how I was sitting. Handing me his other hand, I began to work on that as well, “I don’ want ‘ya to go near ‘im.” I kept my head down and nodded as I stay concentrated on Daryl’s hand. I finally looked up when I felt his hand on my chin, gently lifting my head so I can meet his gaze. He looked in my eyes for a few seconds before whispering, “I mean it, A.” I swallowed and nodded, “I know.” His thumb gently ran over my jaw before I slowly pulled away and looked back down at his hand.

Sighing, I balled the rag in my fist and ran my thumb over the backs of his fingers, “You know, Rick’s plannin’ on killin’ the kid.” Looking up, I saw him slowly nod as he brought his free hand up to his mouth to chew on his thumb. Reaching up, I wrapped my hand around his wrist and pulled it away from his mouth, “And you’re okay with this?” Daryl shrugged his shoulders, “Rick’s the leader. If he thinks it’s the right thing to do, then it should be done.” I let go of his hands and crossed my arms, “The right thing to do Daryl? What about the kid? Does he not get a say in this?” Daryl shook his head as he continued to look down at the log, “You don’t understand. You don’t know what they've done.” I gave a short laugh as I leaned forward to try to catch his eye, “I don’t understand? Then enlighten me Daryl!”

His head shot up as his eyes flashed with anger, “They raped girls, Ava!” My breath caught in my throat as I leaned back. Daryl swung his leg over the log and stood up before he started pacing in front of me, “They raped people. Didn't even kill ‘em after. Just had their family watch. If those bastards came through here, you’d be the first one they grab. You, Maggie, Beth. Then they’d make the men watch. It’d just be worse if they found out you’re a virgin. I would die before I let them put their hands on ‘ya. All I would see, is fuckin’ red. I wouldn't even care.” Daryl paused and knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his, he started back, his voice just a whisper, “And that’s why, I think it’s right that he be killed. Not cause Rick said so and not because he _might_ run off. It’s because _when_ that weasel does run off, he’s gon’ bring back every single fuckin’ person he knows to this farm. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I’d known there was a way to stop it. And this is the way to stop it.”

I slipped my hand from between his and brought it up to rest on his jaw, my thumb sliding forward to run against the course hairs on his chin. Leaning forward, I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes, “Fine. If you think it’s right, then who am I to stop you.” We sat like that for a minute before someone cleared their throat. My eyes flew open as I pulled back and looked to the left. I could feel the heat rise to the tips of my ears as I saw Dale standing there with his gun on his shoulder and a slight smile on his lips. Daryl let out a groan as he stood up, “I thought the whole point of me movin’ up here was to get away from you people.” Dale shrugged his shoulders, taking Daryl’s action as his invitation to continue, “Well, it’s gonna take a lot more than that.” Clearing my throat, I wiped my hands on my thighs, “I think I’m uh, gonna find Carol and see if she needs me to help with anything.” Standing up, I ducked my head as both of the men looked at me as I hurried away.

Throughout the day, I helped Carol with different chores to keep us occupied until the meeting at sundown. At one point, I was taking a basket of clean clothes up to Daryl’s camp when I walked up on Carl snooping around Merle’s bike. Coming up behind him, I cleared my throat causing him to turn around so fast he almost fell on the ground. Stifling a laugh, I asked, “Whatcha doin’ little man? Come to find Daryl so you could ride the bike?” He shook his head, keeping his hands behind his back, “No. Just exploring.” I nodded as I noticed how shifty he was becoming, “Well, whatever you’re doin’, don’t let Daryl catch ‘ya touchin’ his bike.” He nodded as he backed away before turning around and running towards the field. Soon, it was time for the meeting about Randall’s life.  
________________________________________

“Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?” Maggie asked. Daryl shifted in the spot he was standing in, “It’d just be another mouth to feed.”

“Or he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself. Put him to work!” Dale suggested. Rick shook his head, “No. We’re not letting him walk around.” Maggie spoke up again, “We could always put an escort on him.” Rick held his hand up, “I don’t think anyone should be walking around with this guy.” My gaze moved over to Shane as he shuffled at his spot against the mantle, “Let’s say we let him join us. Maybe he’s nice, maybe he gains our trust.” Stepping forward, I spoke up, “What if we let our guard down and he decided to run off? You know he’s gonna bring his group back. Then what’s gonna happen to this farm, to us? We’re gonna be on the run the minute he runs.”

Dale clenched his hat in his hand, “So, you’re saying that you know for sure that he’s going to bring his group back and that we should just kill him based on a hunch?” Turning to Rick, Dale continued, “If we do this, you’re basically saying that there’s no hope. The rule of law is dead and we've lost our humanity.” I looked over at Hershel sitting on the couch as he suggested if Rick could drive further out than what they did before. Lori decided to shoot that idea down immediately by saying that Rick and Shane barely came back yesterday. For the first time throughout this whole meeting, Patricia spoke up, “If you go through with this, how will you do it? Will he suffer?” Rick, Shane, and T-Dog talked amongst themselves before Dale interrupted, “You’re talking about this like it’s already decided!” Daryl stepped forward and moved his finger in a circle, “Been talkin’ ‘bout this all day, goin’ ‘round in circles. Just wanna keep runnin’ those circles?” Everyone broke out into arguing until I had enough, “Stop it! Just stop with all this fighting. I’m tired of everyone goin’ around in circles. We aren't getting anywhere and it doesn't seem like it’s gonna be anytime soon if we do reach a decision.”

“Ava’s right.” Carol said, “I didn’t sign up for this. You can’t ask us to decide what to do on something like this. Please decide, but leave me out.”

“Enough!” Rick stepped forward and motioned towards the center of the room, “If anyone wants the floor, take it.” We were all silent as those who had stood up, took their seats once more. I looked towards Daryl to see him looking out the window. Dale spoke up once more, “You once said that we don’t kill the living.” Rick turned towards Dale, “That was before the living tried to kill us.” I shifted on my feet as Dale took the argument back up, “But you see, if we do this, the people that we were, the hope that we had, would be dead. This new world is ugly, it’s harsh! It’s become survival of the fittest. It’s a world I don’t want to live in and I’m sure that none of you want to either. I just can’t believe it.” He paused to take a breath, his voice shaking when he spoke back up, “Please. Let’s just do what’s right.”

The room was silent before Andrea sighed, “He’s right. We should try to find another way.” Crossing my arms, I waited as Rick looked around, asking if there was anyone else who agreed. When no one spoke up, Dale gave a short laugh, “Are y’all going to watch too? Nah, you’ll just go hide your heads in the sand and forget that we’re killing a human being and not one of the Walkers we've come to fear.” Shaking his head, he sighed, “I won’t be a part of it.” Wringing his hat, he moved to walk out of the room, stopping in front of Daryl and placing a hand on his elbow, “You were right. This group is broken.” With that said he walked out of the house.

________________________________________

Later that night, I sat at the campfire with everyone else and waited as Daryl, Shane, and Rick took Randall to the barn to conclude their business. Hearing footsteps, I stood up as I watched Daryl, Rick, and Carl walk up. Looking over at Daryl, I cocked my head to the side, silently asking him what happened. Daryl looked up as Rick announced that he was keeping Randall in custody for a little bit. As everyone got up, Daryl walked over to me and nodded his head towards the field, “Walk with me?” I nodded and grabbed my jacket, slipping it on as I followed him. When we were far enough away from the camp, I put my hand on Daryl’s shoulder stopping him in his steps, “What happened? Why didn't Rick kill him?” Daryl sighed and crossed his arms, “Carl showed up. That boy is never listenin’. He’s gon’ get hisself killed one of the days if he don’t listen to his parents.” I sighed, “True. But that means th--”

“ARGHHHHH AHHHH!”

We both looked towards the field as a scream broke through the night’s silence. Taking off at a run, I followed Daryl as he sprinted towards the scream. When we arrived, I didn't expect to see Dale lying on the ground with a walker on top of him, tearing at his stomach. Without a second thought, Daryl barreled towards the fallen pair and tackled the walker from on top of Dale. Rushing to his side, I grabbed his hand as I saw the extent of the damage. _There’s no way that this can be fixed_ I thought to myself. I stood up as everyone came running towards us. Stepping back, I let Rick take over. He started yelling for Hershel and told Glenn to go get him. Finding my voice, I told Rick that there’s nothing we could do. He must not have heard me because he was trying to calm Dale down.

When Hershel made it over to us, he was the one that told Rick exactly what I said. This time it sunk in because Rick started yelling, “NO!” to the sky. Andrea shouted, “Do something. He’s hurting!” Letting out a grunt, Rick took his gun from his holster and aimed it at Dale’s head. Seeing the gun shaking in his hand, Daryl stepped forward before I could do anything. Taking the gun from Rick, he knelt in front of Dale and pointed it at his forehead. There was silence for minute before Daryl muttered, “Sorry brother.” Turning around, I closed my eyes as I heard the familiar sound of the gun ring out.


	25. Can A Broken Group Be Mended or Will Everything Just Become Worse?

“We are going to prove him wrong. From now on, we do it his way. That’s how we’re going to honor Dale.”

The group was silent after Rick spoke. I stood there, thinking back over the days that I had known Dale. Even though I didn’t know him personally, like the rest of his group, what I did know was that he tried to be the voice of reason within a world gone to shit.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shane talking to Andrea, T-dog, and Daryl. Choosing to ignore them, I looked down at the four graves that were lined up before me. It wasn’t long before a soft, almost nonexistent touch brought me out of my thoughts. Looking down, I saw a finger barely resting on the corner of my elbow. Without having to guess who it was, Daryl’s voice broke my silence “You ‘k?”

Nodding, I looked up at him to concern shadowing his eyes. Dropping his finger, he shifted his crossbow on his back as he said “Shane wanted me, Andrea, and T-dog to try to track down where that son o’ bitch came from. You wanna come?” I shook my head “Nah, I’m gonna help get the camp broken down so we can move y’all up to the house.”

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something before Andrea’s voice called his name. Turning around he called out and told her that he was coming and then turned his attention to me “See ‘ya in a bit?” Nodding, I gave a little smile and watched as he made his way to the truck and sat back against the cab.

As the truck drove away, I heard someone call my name. Turning around, I saw Lori motioning me over to her. When I stood in front of her, she smiled and placed a hand on my arm “You know he’s tough as nails right?” Cocking my head to the side, I asked “Who?” She motioned her head to where the truck was sitting before they left “Your man, Mr. I-Don’t-Show-Emotion.”

I let out a short laugh “ _My_ man? Daryl’s not my man.” Lori crossed her arms and smiled even bigger “Well, he sure looks at you like you’re his girl.” My confusion must’ve shown on m face because Lori sighed and moved to stand next to me, putting her arm around my waist and a hand on my elbow “Let me tell you about the wonders of young love, honey.”

As we walked, Lori said “Before all this happened with the world, did you ever see that movie Tangled? The one with Rapunzel?” I nodded as a smile crept across my lips “Yeah, my sister _begged_ me to take her to see it. What about it?” Lori dropped her hands and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear “Remember the scene where Flynn took Rapunzel in the boat to see the lanterns and they sang a song while Flynn was looking at her with so much love in his eyes?”

Again, I nodded.

Lori turned to face me “That’s how Daryl looks at you. When he thinks no one else is looking, he’ll sneak glances at you. Glenn does the same thing with Maggie and I also see Jimmy look at Beth the same way too. Daryl may be the best hunter you’ve ever known, but when it comes to being stealthy about looking at you, he fails miserably.”

We walked in silence a few minutes before we arrived at the camp site, my mind thinking over everything Lori had told me.

*Daryl’s POV*  
After we got back from the “hunt”, Rick pulled me aside as everyone started to load things into the cars. When we got far enough away, Rick lowered his voice “I need to ask you a few things.” I nodded, giving him the cue to continue. Keeping his back to the group, he began “First, I need to know if you’re going to be with me or against me.”

I shrugged my shoulders “Way I see it, I side with the one who got the most sense and the guns. Right now, it seems like ‘ya got yer head screwed on straight and not firin’ off at random moments.” Rick nodded “Good. Now, we’re going to have to help keep this farm safer since we’re moving into the house. I need you to board up the window in the shed where Randall is. That way, if he somehow gets loose, he can’t climb out.”

Nodding, I brought my thumb up to my mouth and bit at a hangnail “What else ‘ya need me to do?” Putting his hands on his hips, Rick glanced over his shoulder to see Shane staring over at us. Looking back at me, he said “I’m taking you with me to let Randall loose. After you finish up with the shed, I’ve got to run some places by you and see if they’re far enough away from our group.”

Crossing my arms, I squinted “’Ya don’t trust Shane?” Rick shook his head and scuffed the toe of his shoe in the dirt “It’s not that I don’t trust him. It’s his judgment and his ideas. So, you gonna help me?” Nodding, I said “I don’t see me and you tradin’ haymakers on the side of the road. Ain’t nobody’d win that fight.” Smiling, Rick nodded and turned to go help load up all the cars.

After everything was brought up to the house, I made my way over to the shed and began boarding up the window.

\---------------------------------  
After I finished with the shed, I made my way over to the porch and met with Rick to map out where we were going to drop the kid off.

As we looked over the map, Rick told me that he was thinking of driving to Senoia, which would be a 2-hour roundtrip. I agreed saying “We might lose the light but at least we’ll be rid of the little pain in the ass once and for all.” I moved to sit down on the railing as Rick said that Carol and Ava were putting together some things for the kid to last him a few days.

I looked over my shoulder as I heard a car in the distance. As Rick folded the map, he said “That thing you did last night-” I cut him off saying that there weren’t no reason he should do all the heavy lifting. As the car door slammed, I looked over my shoulder once more to see Shane getting out. Tossing the map onto the table, I told Rick that I was going to take a piss.

*Ava’s POV*  
A few hours later, I helped Daryl and T-dog load the back of the truck. I was silent, my mind thinking over the things that had happened over the past few days. _Daryl kissing me, Daryl keeping his distance then talking to me again. The butterflies that decide to have a party in my stomach whenever he barely touches me, and the fact that Lori said he basically looks at me like a love-sick puppy_ (not her words but she might as well have said that). _Daryl, Daryl, Daryl._

That’s all that was going through my mind and he’s standing right across from me. I’m surprised he can’t hear my thoughts, they’re so loud and intrusive. But what’s even louder is the sound of T-dog’s boots as he walks down the steps. Handing a gun to Daryl, he said “You only got so many arrows.” Daryl took the gun and checked the chamber “This Dale’s gun?”

T-dog was silent for a minute before he tapped the side of the truck and whispered “Yeah.” As he lifted the tailgate, Daryl put the gun in the back of his jeans “Wish I knew where the hell mine was.” I finished putting the water bottles in the crate as Rick came up asking if everything was ready. T-dog nodded and said that he would go get Randall.

Looking up, I caught Daryl looking at me as Rick came around the bed of the truck. As soon as I caught Daryl’s eye on me, the conversation that I’d had with Lori came to the front of my mind and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. 

_“He may be the best hunter you know, but when it comes to sneaking glances at you, he fails miserably.”_

Taking a breath, I decided that I would make a small move. I didn’t want to scare him away because I had no clue what he was thinking at this point. As I stepped around to the passenger side of the truck, Rick stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder “I just want to tell you thanks. For everything you’ve done to help this group out. From helping with Carl to putting things together for Randall. You have no clue how much of a help you are to us.” I nodded, smiled, and made my way over to the passenger’s side where Daryl was sitting with the door wide open.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, T-dog came running behind us shouting something about Randall being missing.

In a few minutes everyone on the farm was gathered around the shed as we were trying to find out how Randall got loose. “The door was secured from the outside” said Hershal. Looking around on the ground, I noticed two pairs of footprints leading into the forest. Calling Daryl over to my side, I pointed out what I had found. 

As he inspected the tracks, Shane came bursting out from the tree line shouting “Rick! He’s armed! He’s got my gun!” Carl asked “Are you okay?” Shane nodded, blood dripping from his face “I’m fine. Bastard snuck up on me and clocked me in the face.” Daryl and I glanced at each other, confusion crossing our faces. Rick started giving out orders “Alright, Hershel, T-dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us.”

Daryl nodded and loaded a bolt into his crossbow. Before he could take a step, I put my hand on his arm, stopping him “Daryl, something’s not right. Randall? Jumping Shane? The kid weighs buck-25 soakin’ wet, Daryl! How can he get the jump on someone who’s been in the police force and possibly the Army?”

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and shook his head “I dunno. What I do know, is that you need to get yer ass in that house and help protect everyone and keep them calm. Don’t follow me Ava! I mean it!” I nodded and mumbled “Fine.”

Before he could walk away, I took a step forward and gently pressed my lips against his in a quick kiss. Pulling away, I whispered “Be safe. Come back to me, please?” He stood there, silent, before licking his lips. Giving me a quick nod, he turned and jogged to catch up with Shane.

\-------------------------------  
As everyone was in the house, acting all calm, I sat next to the window to keep an eye out for the group to return. Crossing my arms, I tapped my fingers against my skin. Hearing footsteps behind me, I felt a hand gently rest on my elbow as Carol’s voice broke my thoughts “They’ll come back, honey. Don’t worry.”

I shook my head and placed my hands on the table under the window. Leaning forward, I whispered “Something’s not right. It hasn’t seemed right since the minute we found out that Randall was missing and Shane came barrelin’ out the woods saying that Randall, who is stick skinny, got the jump on him.”

The house was quiet as Carol rubbed my back as I just kept mumbling “Something’s not right.”

I still stood at the window, keeping an eye out for Daryl and the rest of the group to make it back, all while something at the back of my mind kept tugging and replaying the message that something just wasn’t right. The sound of the back door closing is what brought me out of my own head. Turning around, I saw Daryl and Glenn walk into the living room. Moving to stand beside Daryl, he asked me “Rick and Shane ain’t back yet?” I shook my head “No. Y’all are the first to make it back.”

Glenn cocked his head “But we heard a shot.” Lori stood up “Maybe they found Randall.” Daryl shook his head and looked at Lori “Nope. We found Randall. He was a Walker.” Hershel stepped forward “Did you find the Walker that bit him?” Glenn shifted on his feet “That’s the thing. He wasn’t bit or scratched. Daryl said he died from someone snapping his neck.” Carol spoke up “So does that mean he fought back?”

Daryl looked at me before looking back to the group “See, Ava found two sets of tracks leading from the shed before Shane showed up. Then when we found Randall, both Shane and Randall’s tracks were on top of each other. Now unless Shane has some sort of huntin’ skills I don’t know about, he ain’t no tracker. There was no way that Shane snuck up on him, they were together.”

Lori stepped forward with her hands clasped in front of her. Focusing her attention on Daryl, she asked him if he could go back out and try to find Rick and Shane. Daryl nodded and headed back outside. Trailing behind him, I followed him onto the porch. As we rounded the corner of the porch, Daryl stopped in his tracks, facing the barn. As I gently placed my hand on his back to keep from running into him, I looked around his body and asked “What?” Following his line of vision, I could literally feel everything in my body come to a stop as I saw the herd of Walkers coming out from the woods.

Before I could even process my thoughts, the words slipped out from behind my lips, “Well, shit! Now I know something is _definitely_ not right!”


	26. Stand Your Ground or Run

As we stood on the porch, Hershel whispered to Patricia to kill the lights while Andrea went inside to get the guns. I took a small step towards Daryl, having the need to know that he was right there beside me. Glenn spoke up “It kind of looks like the herd that passed on the highway. Shouldn’t we just go into the house and let them pass?” I shook my head “Unless you know something about a secret back door, then yeah we can. But by the size of that herd, they’ll probably knock the house down.”

“Carl’s gone!”

Turning around, I saw Lori behind us, her hands on her chest. Glenn tried to suggest that maybe, just maybe, Carl was hiding. Lori shook her head “He’s supposed to be upstairs. I’m not leaving without my boy.” Carol took control of the situation by grabbing Lori’s arm and pulling her inside the house “We aren’t gonna leave. We’re going to find him.”

Maggie and Andrea dropped the bag of guns on the floor and Maggie passed them out, along with extra ammo. When she passed a gun to Glenn, he just stood there, his mouth hanging open. I gave him a small smile and elbowed him “Glenn, at this point, knowing that Maggie can use a gun should be the least of your surprises.”

Daryl shook his head “I’ve got the numbers. The guns ain’t gon’ help.” Hershel stood up from where he was loading his gun “You can go if you want.” I turned to Hershel, speechless “You’re going to take them all on?” He cocked his gun and said “We’ve got guns and we’ve got cars Ava. I’m pretty sure we can get the jump on them.” As I was about to argue with him, I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me to the side.

“Ava, you listen and you listen good.” Daryl put both hands on my shoulders and held me in place, his eyes locked onto mine “I don’t want you fightin’ unless you absolutely have to.” I tried to pull back from him but he held onto me. “I want you to get everyone and everythin’ you can into one of the cars and head to the highway. Grab Lori, Carol, Beth, whoever. I want your ass off this farm. I can’t lose you.” I stood still, confused “But Daryl, I can fight. I can probably shoot better than anyone here!”

Keeping hold of my shoulders, he gave my body a small shake “Dammit A!! Don’t you understand what I’m tryin’ to tell ‘ya. Get your fuckin’ ass off this fuckin’ farm! I don’t fuckin’ care if you’re the best shot in all of Georgia. Hell, in the entire world! I _need_ you to get off this farm and get to safety!” Still dazed and confused, I continued to try to argue my way around his reasoning “But-” 

I was cut off by Daryl pressing his mouth against mine. As his lips molded with mine, all thoughts of arguing went out the window. All too soon, he pulled away, the both of us panting as we tried to catch our breath. Looking straight into my eyes, he gently squeezed my shoulders “Now, will you please go and get off this damned farm?” I slowly nodded and he gave me a small smile as he touched his forehead to mine “Thank you.”

As he moved to rejoin the group, I let my hand slide down his arm and into his hand. Giving it a small squeeze, I whispered “I love you Daryl Dixon.” If he heard me, he didn’t show it. He continued over to the group and helped make the battle plans.

Letting out the breath that I must have been holding, I secured my bow over my shoulder and made my way into the house. Once inside, Lori and Carol were running around and checking everywhere in search for Carl. I sighed to myself, thinking _Carl, why can’t you ever stay in the fuckin’ house like you’re told?_

Lori came rushing down the stairs as Carol came around the corner “I can’t find him anywhere.” Speaking up, I suggested “Maybe he snuck outside.” Lori stopped her pacing and put her hands on her head, shouting “What do I do?!” Carol tried to calm Lori down “He was here. He probably just ran off looking for Rick.”

“Maybe he’s the one that set the fire”, Beth said as she stepped away from the window. I spoke up “Lori, go check the shed. Maybe Carl tried to bring Randall back himself. Beth, Patricia, we need to grab everyone’s emergency bags and get them into a car. Carol, go check the attic and the cellar and then go get Lori. We’ve got to go!”

I grabbed the bags and put them into Hershel’s car. Running back inside, I grabbed Beth and Patricia as Carol went to get Lori. After Lori called for Hershel multiple times, I pulled the women I was with along with me as I made my way back towards the cars. Hearing a scream behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Beth hanging onto Patricia’s hand as the Walkers took her down.

I ran to Beth and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her away from Patricia. As they screamed, I muttered into Beth’s ear “C’mon Bethy. We’ve gotta go. We’ve gotta leave her. I’m so sorry.” As Beth’s hand slipped out of Patricia’s, I pulled her away to T-dog’s truck. Pushing Lori and Beth inside, T-dog asked “Where’s Carol?”

Looking around, I saw her backed up against the chicken house. Pulling my bow off my back, I yelled “Go T! I’ll get her! Just go!” As I ran over to her, I reached behind me and pulled an arrow out of my quiver and nocked it, letting it sit on the arrow rest. Taking my stance, I drew back on the string and let the arrow fly towards the Walker nearest Carol.

As the arrow hit its mark, the Walker fell down just inches in front of Carol. As she caught her breath, she looked up and screamed “Behind you!” Lowering my bow, I turned around to find a Walker almost on top of me. Swinging my bow up, I caught the bastard on the side of his head, effectively knocking him down. As more Walkers came towards me, I shouted instructions to Carol as I shouldered my bow “Carol. Run! Make for the highway! I’ll catch up with you.”

Lifting my leg, I reached down and pulled my knife out of my boot. One by one, I took down Walkers as they came closer to me. Repeatedly I would step forward, plunge my knife into one’s head, twist and yank my knife out, only to do the same thing milliseconds later. I kept backing up, hoping to find a break within the wave of the undead, but it never came.

_This is it. I’m going to die. I’m never going to see Daryl again. I’m just glad that I told him I loved him, even if he never said it back._

*Daryl’s POV*  
Sitting on my bike, I watched the barn burn. I watched as the flames ate up the wood, hay, and the Walkers inside. Sighing, I made my mind up that I needed to go ahead and head for the highway. Ava should have made it off the farm already.

As I was about to kick start the bike, I heard a scream rip through the groans of the Walkers. Turning my bike around, I drove down the dirt road, praying to whatever higher power there is, that it wasn’t Ava.


	27. Here We Are, On The Road, Again

*Daryl’s POV*  
Driving towards the screams, I found Carol running with a few Walkers tailing behind her. Turning my bike around, I yelled at her to hurry up. As she got on, I drove away, leaving the burning barn and the safety that we had grown accustomed to behind. Losing the Walkers behind us, I shouted over the roar of the bike to Carol “Where’s Ava? Did she get out?”

There was silence from Carol.

“Carol, you best not be shittin’ me! Where’s Ava?” I glanced over my shoulder to see her shake her head “I don’t know. She saved me and then told me to go as a bunch of Walkers showed up behind her. She kept yelling at me to run so I ran. I’m so sorry Daryl. I don’t know…” Tightening my grip on the handlebars, we sped through the night, dodging Walkers coming out of the fog.

When the sun rose, I saw a pair of taillights weaving around the road. Smirking to myself, I figured it was Glenn, so I trailed behind him as we made our way to the highway.

It wasn’t long before we were all gathered at the highway. Pulling my bike behind a car, I pushed the kickstand down with my foot and turned the engine off. As Carol was getting off the bike, Rick came over and grabbed my hand before running to his family. Getting off my bike, I stood next to Carol and looked over the group to see all the families hugging and crying over one another. _No Ava. Shit! This can’t be happening._

I was brought out of my thoughts when Rick asked me where I found everyone. Everyone smiled when I said that I saw Glenn’s taillights weaving around the road, figuring he must’ve been Asian. Taking a deep breath, I asked the question that I was afraid of getting the answer to “Where’s the rest of us?”

Rick shuffled his feet “We’re the only ones who’ve made it so far.” Lori stood up, asking about Shane. Rick shook his head, his silence answering for all of us. Swallowing, I whispered “Ava? Tell me Ava’s with you, Rick.” Again, he shook his head “I haven’t seen her since we went to look for Randall.”

Carol spoke up “Last time I saw her she shot a Walker in the head and told me to run off.” T-dog decided to put his two cents in “Andrea went after her. That was the last I seen them.” Nodding, I swung my leg over my bike “I’m going back.” Rick put his hand on the handlebar “No.”

“You can’t expect me to leave her Rick.” He shook his head “We can’t risk anymore lives.”

Raising my voice, I argued back “I’m not leaving her! I lost her once, I ain’t losin’ her again. I told her that.” Lowering my voice, I whispered “I promised her, Rick. I gotta go back.” Lowering his head, he met my eyes with his “I get that, but you’ve got to understand. I can’t risk losing you too, Daryl. This group needs you.”

Keeping my gaze locked on his, I didn’t say a word. Lori spoke up “Daryl, you taught her everything she knows right? About tracking and hunting?” I took my gaze from Rick and looked over to his wife, nodding. Giving me a small smile, she continued “How about we stay for one night? It can’t take that long to get through the woods to here, can it?”

Nodding, Rick agreed “One night, no more. This place has been crawling with Walkers like that guy.” Looking towards the Walker that Rick had pointed out, I grabbed my crossbow and loaded and arrow into it. Taking aim, I pulled the trigger and let the arrow fly into its eye. Lowering my weapon, I looked to Rick “Fine. One night. But that’s not gonna keep me from patrolling or keeping watch.”

Getting off my bike once more, I walked down the highway until I found an 18-wheeler. Climbing onto the cab, I made my way to stand on top of the trailer.

*******  
As the hours passed, I kept pacing back and forth, my eyes scanning the tree line. _C’mon, darlin’. Where you at, Ava?_ Looking down, I saw the group rooting around in different cars, trying to find provisions that would help us throughout the winter.

Sighing, I crossed my arms and brought my thumb to my mouth. As I was about to chew on the side, I stopped, hearing Ava’s voice in the back of my head, telling me that if I kept biting my thumb, I wouldn’t have one to bite. A small smile crept onto my face as I thought about her.

The last thing she had told me, before all this shit went down was that she loved me. I remember it plain as day. The feel of her hand squeezing mine, the whisper of her voice as she said it.

_“I love you Daryl Dixon.”_

Fuck. Why didn’t I say it back? Was it because I was too scared? Too focused on what was happening? Or was it because I was drowning in the thought of her lips, the feeling of her body against mine?

_Haha, baby brother, it ain’t neither of them. It’s ‘cause ain’t no one in their right mind could ever love a Dixon. We Dixons ain’t capable of love. We’re only here for a good fuck and a drink._

Shaking my head, I scuffed my boot against the roof of the trailer as I tried to get Merle’s voice out of my mind. My ears perked up as I heard a soft grunting behind me. Pulling my knife out of the holster at my waist, I crouched over to the edge.

Looking over, I saw Lori standing on the hood of the cab with a bowl in her hands. Looking up at me, a small smile on her face, she put her hand on her hip and asked “’Ya mind helpin’ out a pregnant lady get on top?” Slipping the knife back, I reached my hand down and grabbed the bowl from her hand.

Setting it to the side, I reached down again and helped Lori climb onto the trailer. As she straightened herself, I asked “Whatcha doin’ up here anyway?” Picking up the bowl, she hands it to me and then crosses her arms “Well, knowing you, I knew that your lovesick ass wouldn’t eat a single thing until Ava comes back. So, I figured I’d bring you something to eat.”

Bringing the spoon up to my mouth, I mumbled “Lovesick? Who said shit about lovesick?” Lori gave a small laugh “It’s not that hard to see Daryl. Help me back down?” Setting the bowl aside, I helped her down onto the cab. Turing around, she looked up at me “Oh and Daryl. When Ava comes back, and I know she will, stop ignoring her and stop ignoring your feelings. You may think that just because you’re a tough redneck who had a stupid ass brother, that you’re indifferent to feelings. But, you can’t deny that you feel something for that girl.” With that said, she slid off the hood of the cab and made her way over to her family.

*******  
As the sun set, I still had not seen any sign of Ava. Sliding down the side of the truck, I ran into T-dog. Grabbing him by the shoulder, I asked “Hey man. Can you keep watch for the night? I’m gon’a walk the tree line, shine a light. Give Ava something to look for.” He nodded and made his way to the top of the trailer.

As I made my way over to the trees, I stopped by my bike and pulled a flashlight out of the bag. Turning it on, I started my sweep along the tree line.

After about an hour of looking, I decided to venture into the woods and look for her.


	28. Why Must Bad News Always Follow the Good News?

_C'mon Ava. Please be here. I can't leave without 'ya. You gotta make yer way back to me._

I crept through the woods, silently, turning my flashlight on and off in the signal that Ava and I used to use when we were younger, praying that she would see it and come running. My legs were on fire from the amount of time I had been on them but I kept pushing myself further.

After a few hours, I had decided to turn back and make my way to the highway. Keeping my ears open, I listened to sounds of the woods at night.

_“Daryl. Stop.”_

I stopped in my tracks, hearing my name being whispered. Turning around, I continued my path, shaking my head to try to clear it of the sleepy cobwebs.

“Daryl! Please! Stop! I'm here!”

This time, I knew I didn't imagine it. Turning around, I whispered “Ava? Darlin' please be out there.” Sweeping my flashlight around me, I checked every single tree branch, behind every single tree. “Ava! You better fuckin' answer me, girl!”

“Daryl! I'm here. I hurt my ankle but I'm here!”

Running forward, I didn't care if every single Walker in the county heard me, I had to get to Ava. Sweeping my flashlight along the ground, I found her kneeling next to a dead Walker, her knife in its head and her bow on the ground beside it. I kept pushing my legs to run faster until I arrived in front of her.

As I came to a stop, I slipped on something in the ground, falling to my knees in front of her. Crawling to her, I put my hands on her cheeks and pressed my lips to hers. Hard. I didn't care if she was covered in Walker guts. I found my girl.

I put everything I was feeling into that kiss. Love, excitement, relief. Pulling back, I rested my forehead against hers, panting “I love 'ya Ava. So much. I should'a said it before. But fuck, I'm a Dixon and Merle said ain't nobody could ever love a Dixon or could a Dixon ever love somebody. But he's wrong Ava! He's so fuckin' wrong! I fuckin' love 'ya.”

A small giggle came out of those amazing lips as she placed her hand on my jaw “I love you too Daryl. So much.” As I placed my lips on her forehead, I let my hands trail down to her arms, feeling the slick slime covering them. Pulling back, I looked down and smirked “Well damn girl. What kind of shit did you get into?”

She shrugged “You gotta blend in with your surroundings in order to not be detected, 'member?” I let out a soft laugh as I shook my head “Thinkin' like a Dixon. Ha, that'll getcha places.”

Scooting back, I stood up as I held my hand out “Can you stand?” Slipping her hand in mine “I think so. I think I've just sprained my ankle. Nothin' too serious.”

Wrapping my fingers around her small hand, I helped her as she stood up and leaned against me, putting all of her weight on her good ankle. Picking up her bow, I gave it to her so she could situate it across her back.

Slipping my arm around her waist, I helped her walk a few step before she told me to stop. Stepping away from me, she limped back over to the dead Walker, slipped her bow from her back and squatted in front of it. Wrapping her hand around the hilt of her knife, she pulled the knife from the dead thing’s brain. She wiped the blade as best she could on the grass beside her and slipped it back into her boot before she stood up, slightly unsteady on her feet.

Rushing to her side, I caught her before she fell to the ground. “Alright, c’mon”, I mumbled as I swept my arm under her legs while my other supported her back, placing her bow on my shoulder, resting it next to my crossbow. She tried to fight against me, insisting that she could make it on her own. I shook my head at her as we made our way back to the highway “Remember what I said a few days ago when I first kissed you?” She nodded my head against my chest “Yeah. You told me to shut up and accept the fact that you’re gonna be protecting me from now on.” She was quiet as her fingers played with a button on my shirt, before she whispered “I remember everything from that day.” I smiled to myself as I gently pressed my lips to her forehead.

It wasn’t long before her fingers stopped playing with the buttons on my shirt. She didn’t even seem to move. Looking down, I saw that her eyes were closed and her face seemed paler than normal, while her forehead was scrunched in what seemed like pain or something entirely different. “Ava!” I called out.

No response.

I moved my arms a bit, to try to wake her up. She didn’t even move an inch. Looking up, I could see that the sun was starting to rise. I quickened my pace, muttering “We’re almost there. Please be okay. Hershel is here. He can look at’cha. Please be alive.”

A few minutes later, I broke through the trees, to the temporary camp we had set up. Stepping over the guardrail, I started to yell “Hershel!! Rick!!” T-dog climbed down from the top of the truck, a worried look on his face “’Ya found her man. She gon’ be ok?” I shrugged my shoulders as I looked down at her “I dunno. Hershel! Ri-”

I felt a hand on my shoulder, interrupting my shouts. Turning around, I saw Rick and Hershel behind me “I’m here Daryl. What’s wrong?” I shrugged, trying to keep my panic down “I dunno, doc. One minute, she’s talkin’ to me and the next she was real quiet. So I thought she had gone to sleep so I tried to wake her up ‘cause she’s never been a deep sleeper and-” Hershel gave me a small smile and stopped me “Lay her down in the bed of the truck and I’ll take a look at her. Meanwhile, you go help getting what’s needed before we leave.”

I sighed and gently laid Ava down, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

**“RICK!!”**

Glenn jumped down from the cab of the 18-wheeler where he was keeping watch with T-dog and came over to us “Rick! We need to go. There’s a herd of Walkers coming our way. They’re moving slow but if we leave now, we could possibly lose them.” Rick nodded his head and calmly told Glenn to get everyone into the cars. Turning to Hershel, he asked “What do you need?” Hershel rolled his sleeves up and moved Ava so he was carrying her in his arms “I need blankets, a clean pair of clothes for her and a steady driver.” Rick guided Hershel to the maroon truck and helped him lay Ava in the back.

As I stood in the middle of the road, I mumbled “What do I do?” Carol came up beside me and nudged me towards my bike “Keep calm. Hershel will keep your girl safe. You just need to get on that bike and follow us. Can you do that?” I nodded as I sent another silent prayer up for my Ava to be safe.


	29. We're All Infected

*Ava's POV*  
 _Screaming. Ripping. Tearing. Fire. The smell._

_I can't breathe. Am I even alive at this moment?_

_Darkness and death. Hunger and sadness._

_I feel like I'm falling. Screaming my lungs out, it feels like it's all for naught.  
But wait. There's a break in the darkness. A light and a smell that doesn't smell like burning flesh and iron._

_I take a deep breath. It smells like warmth and strength. Like the forest and love._

_It feels safe. It feels like home._

_Looking into the light, I see a dark figure standing there with its hand stretched out. A rough voice breaks through the screaming and chaos “Ava. C’mon. You gotta wake. Just grab my hand and don’t let me go. C’mon darlin’. You can’t leave me now.”_

_Placing my hands on either side of my head, I moved my head from side to side, trying to clear out all of the horror. I soon heard my voice, though it sounded like it was a million miles away, mumbling “Daryl… please help me.”_

_He closed and opened his hand, his voice firm “I will Ava. All you have to do is grab my hand and wake up.” I nodded and took a breath, the foul air stinging my throat and lungs. Standing up, I slipped my hand into his._

_As he wrapped his hand around mine, I saw him smile before he yelled “Now Ava, WAKE UP!!!”_

I woke up with a start, my heart feeling like it was about to beat out of my chest. Blinking my eyes, I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. As I took a few deep breaths to settle my heart, I figured out that I was in the back of Hershel’s car. Looking down, I saw a clean pair of jeans on my legs and a clean sweatshirt on my torso.

Slowly, I sat myself up, feeling stiff in all sorts of places I didn’t even know that could become stiff. Taking a breath, I gently swung my legs to rest on the floorboard, only to receive a jolt of pain through my left ankle. _That must’ve been where I sprained my ankle._

As I looked around the car and out the windows, I noticed that the group seemed to be having a meeting in the middle of the road. Sighing, I quietly opened the door and swung my legs outside, gently placing them on the asphalt. I placed my hands on the door, bracing myself as I slowly stood up, leaning on my good foot.

Taking a deep breath, I kept one hand on the car as I shuffled forwards towards the group. As I got closer, I heard Rick announce “We’re all infected.”

Hearing those three words come out of Rick’s mouth caused my whole world to stop in its rotation. As everyone stood there, speechless, I spoke up “What the hell do you mean we’re all infected?!” At my outburst, everyone turned on the balls of their feet and shouted my name. Daryl and Carol came over to my side, asking if I was okay and saying that I should probably go lie back down. Waving my hand in front of my face, I mumbled “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Limping, I made my way to stand in front of Rick with Daryl by my side. As I caught Rick’s eye, I asked again, this time with more strength in my voice “Rick, I’m askin’ you again. What the hell do you mean we’re all infected?” Rick held my gaze for a few seconds before pulling his gaze away and focusing on the ground. Taking a breath, he started “Back at the CDC, Jenner, the doctor we met, told me that whatever this is, this virus or disease, we’ve all got it. There’s no way to get away from it.”

Curling my hands into fists at my sides, I took a breath and cocked my head to the side “Uhm, and when were you going to tell us Rick? When one of us got really sick and there was no medicine?” As he took a step back, he shrugged “You don’t understand how crazy that motherfu-” Raising his voice, Glenn stepped in “That doesn’t matter! When I found out about the Walkers in the barn, I told. For the good of everyone, I told!”

“Well, I thought it best that no one should know at the time”, Rick barked back.

Everyone stood there, staying silent as they let the news sink in. Keeping my gaze on Rick, I spoke over my shoulder as my fists curled and uncurled “Carl, I want you to cover your ears for me bud. Can you do that?” Glancing over my shoulder, I saw a confused look on the boy’s face as he slowly lifted his hands over his ears.

“Ava…” I heard the rough growl beside me. Ignoring my better judgment and the man standing beside me, I closed the gap between Rick and I.

Everyone gasped as they heard the crack of my hand against Rick’s cheek. Seeing the red mark on his face, I snapped at him “How dare you?! How fuckin’ dare you keep something like this away from everyone! Who the hell decided that you become our fuckin’ governor?! Or worse, our dictator!”

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist as I felt my feet separate from the ground. I continued my rant as I pounded a fist against the defined bicep around me “What about Carl?! What about your son, you dipshit!”

“Ava! Shut yer mouth girl!” Daryl hissed as he carried me towards the stone barrier next to the small waterfall. As he placed me down in one of the corners, I crossed my arms across my chest and shook my head “No! How could he Daryl? How could he keep something like this away from us?” Daryl shrugged as he stood up “I dunno A. He must’ve thought he was doing something right.”

I was silent for a minute before sighing “I want to leave.” Daryl straightened up from clearing a space for a fire and looked at me, his eyebrow arched “Whadd’ya mean you wanna leave? We ain’t goin’ nowhere!” Looking down at my lap, I twiddled my fingers “I don’t trust Rick anymore. I don’t want to be here.” 

Hearing Daryl’s silence, I looked up at him as I slowly stood up, leaning against the stone wall. I kept my voice low “We could do it, you know. Just the two of us. We know how to hunt, how to survive. We could find our own little place and just be together.” Daryl crossed his arms “What the hell are you talking about Ava? We can’t leave, there’s other people to think about! They can’t hunt! What about Lori? She’s pregnant for fuck’s sake!”

I reached my hand out and brushed my fingers against his arm before he pulled away “They can follow Rick. He seems to have gotten them this far. I just can’t trust him right now. What if he’s keeping other secrets from the group?” Daryl took a step back as he threw his hands into the air “I can’t talk to about this right now!” Picking up his crossbow, he shouldered it before walking back to the road.

*******  
Later that night, as I was sitting next to Carol by the fire, Daryl walked up and knelt down beside Carol. As he was adding some more wood, she leaned over and whispered to Daryl “We’re not safe with him- keeping something like that from us.” I nudged her shoulder and nodded “That’s what I told him earlier. He doesn’t believe it.” Daryl shook his head and looked at us both “You’re right. I don’t believe it. Rick’s done alright by me.”

Carol poked at the fire “You’re his henchman and I’m just a burden.” I sighed and scooted closer to Carol, slipping my arm through hers “You’re not a burden Carol.” Daryl sighed and looked at me “What the hell do you want in a leader Ava?” I shrugged “I want a man of honor, of truth.” Standing up, Daryl threw the rest of the sticks into the fire “Rick has honor.”

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Rick as he stood guard at one of the entrances to our camp. As the fire flickered, casting shadows on everything, I could see his jaw clench as the rest of the group talked about leaving. Suddenly, the rustling of leaves caused everyone to stand to the feet, questioning where the sound had come from. Turning around, I saw Rick roll his eyes as he said through clenched teeth “The last thing we need is for everyone to go running around in the dark. We don’t have enough supplies and no one’s traveling on foot.”

As branches snapped, Hershel whispered “Don’t panic.” Maggie looked back at him and I could see her grip tighten on her gun “I’m not gonna sit here and wait for another herd to blow through. We need to move. **Now**.”

Rick took a step forward and I could see the fire’s reflection in his eyes “We aren’t going anywhere! I’m keeping this group together. Alive! That’s what I’ve been doing all along.” As he started to pace, I could feel the rage rippling off him “I didn’t ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ’s sake!” At that moment, it felt like everyone as a whole, gasped. Carl buried himself into his mother’s side as he started sobbing. I looked over at the pair sitting on the ground and I could see fear and doubt in Lori’s eyes as Rick continued to rant.

“You saw how he was, how he pushed me, how he compromised and threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, leading me out in the woods only to try to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no _choice_! He was my friend, but he came after me.” I looked up at Daryl, who stood beside me, shuffling his feet. As I looked around at our group, no one would make eye contact with Rick.

Sighing, he muttered “Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead.” He turned around and pointed at the entrance “Go. There’s the door. Send me a postcard. If you can do better, let’s see how far ya get.” I looked up as he continued, his voice growing stronger as everyone kept silent “No takers? Fine. I think there is a place for us, but you never know. Maybe it’s just another pipe dream. Or maybe, I’m just fooling myself again. Let’s just get one thing straight here. If you’re staying, this ain’t a democracy anymore.” 

Rick took the time to look everyone in the eye; no one could hold his gaze. By the time he reached me, I held my head up and held his gaze, my eyes speaking for myself. Giving me a slight nod, he turned and walked into the night.

As everyone settled back down into their spaces again, I looked over to my left and nudged Daryl’s shoulder. Sighing, he turned his head and looked at me “What now, A?” I took a breath before answering ‘You’re right. We should stay. But know this. The minute he keeps something like this from us again, I’m gone.” Daryl kept his gaze locked with mine, his eyes searching before a tiny smirk came across his lips. Nodding, I felt his thumb gently rub the side of my thigh “Alright, A. I’ll be right behind you if he does.”


	30. Back to School? Never Thought I'd Hear That Again

Over the next few weeks, our group had been jumping from one abandoned house to the other. Sometimes we could stay in one house for a few days, others we would only be in for a minute, just to catch our breaths before having to move again. As the weather became cooler, we found that the herds of Walkers became bigger yet slower.

Since that night after Rick told us we were all infected, I had told the group of how I escaped the farm. I told them of how Andrea had shot a Walker that was about to attack me. I told them of how we both ran through the woods in the dark and of how we somehow got separated. I also told them how, the first thing I did was take down a Walker and cover myself in its blood and guts, remembering what Daryl had told me about blending in with my surroundings.

Also, throughout the weeks, my ankle had healed and I was back to hunting with Daryl with some arrows I would find on runs with Maggie and Glenn. During these hunting trips, Daryl always kept his eye on me. His reason being was that he never wanted to be separated again. It was also during these trips, that we would talk about places to look for, a place for the group to finally be safe, a place where we could make a new life for us.

One day, while Maggie, Glenn, and I were on a run, I spotted a sign advertising a college named Lewis James College of Liberal Arts. Leaning forward, I tapped Glenn on the shoulder “Hey, on the way back, can we drop by that college? They might have dorms that we could clear out and stay in for the winter. Also, the cafeteria might still be intact. So, that's gotta mean food, right?” Glenn nodded and turned onto the road that would lead us to the college and where we were going to finish our run.

********  
Soon after we got what we needed, Glenn drove us to the college entrance. After he parked, the three of us got out of the car and looked around. As we walked down the street, I kept my bow ready in case we met any Walkers.

It wasn't long before we found one of the dorms with only a few Walkers lingering outside. Pulling an arrow out, I readied my bow and let the arrow fly into the head of the closest Walker. As the other Walkers heard the thud of the body hitting the ground, they started to growl and head our way.

As I pulled another arrow out from my quiver, I asked Maggie and Glenn "Do you two want to take these suckers down or is it okay if I take 'em?" Glenn shrugged "Can you take all four of them before they reach us?" Smirking, I drew the arrow back, letting my fingers anchor against my lips. Taking a breath, I muttered "Challenge accepted."

One by one, I took down each Walker, my arrows finding their mark with precise accuracy. As the last one fell, I turned around to see Maggie and Glenn softly clapping as if we were at a golf tournament. Smirking, I gave them a mock bow "Thank you, thank you." Glenn smiled "Ha, you want a gold star for that performance?" As I shouldered my bow, I asked "Sure. 'Ya got any?" Maggie snickered "Come on y'all. Let's check this place out. Maybe we can make this a home during the winter."

As we made our way to the door, we could see that there were chains around the handles with a padlock holding them together. I stepped off to the side and peered in through one of the windows. "Guys", I called back over my shoulder, "There's some Walkers in the lobby. I can't tell how many but maybe we should bring the group back just in case we need the numbers to clear this place out."

I looked at Glenn and saw him nod as he answered "Ok. Do you want to go check out the cafeteria or do that when we come back?" I shrugged "Let's leave it for when we come back. Then, when we clear the building or even if we just clear out a hall, we can have something to do."

Maggie sighed and agreed with a smile in her voice "Sounds like a pretty good plan to me." As we were about to turn around, the sound of a gun cocking stopped our feet and our hearts dead in our tracks.

"I dunno what the hell sounds like a good idea but it better be the idea that y'all are fuckin' leavin'."

*Daryl's POV*  
 _Where're they at? They're su'posed to be back by now. The sun is about to set._

"Daryl."

I jerked as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I looked up and saw Carol standing behind me. "What?" I muttered. She pointed to spot beside me "Can I sit?" I shrugged "You can sit wherever the hell ya' please. It ain't my damn roof."

As she lowered herself onto the roof, her feet dangling over the edge, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the railing "What are you doing up here?" Again I shrugged "What the hell you think I'm doin'? I'm keepin' an eye out for 'em to come back." I paused before taking a breath "It's late."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Carol nod "True. But, you have to think of the good things. Knowing the three of them, they're always looking for a new place to live. A safer place to live. Maybe, they've found that place and it's just taking them a little longer to get back."

I scoffed "Yeah or maybe, they're stuck in a building with a herd of Walkers closing in on 'em and they can't get out. Or maybe the car ran out of gas and they're stuck on the road." I turned my head and looked Carol in the eyes "I can't always look on the bright side o' life. There's never really been many bright sides, Carol. Not in my life."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before we heard the sound of tires crunching across gravel and lights bouncing in the dusk. I let out a puff of air as I stood to my feet "Finally." Before I could turn to go inside, I heard a soft chuckle come from Carol before she looked up at me "Well, looks like your bright side made it back in one piece."

My heart jumped as I thought of that. Lifting the corner of my mouth, I whispered “Yeah, she is.”

As I came down the stairs, I saw everyone gathered in the main room. Making my way over to Ava, I let out “’Bout time y’all made it back. Was beginnin’ to think we’d have to send out a search party. What took y’all so long anyway?” Ava smiled as she stood beside me, her fingers gently brushing mine “I think we found someplace safe to stay for a while.”

As we all stood there, Maggie, Glenn, and Ava took turns telling about their run that day. Maggie told us how Ava came across a sign for a college and suggested we stop. Then Glenn told me how Ava took down five Walkers in the span of three minutes and how proud I should be of her. Grinning, I looked down at Ava and gave her a small wink. Then Ava proceeded to tell of how this kid named Max snuck up on them and demanded that they leave.

From what I gather from the three of them telling the story, this kid and his two sisters, Devin and Mackenzie, have been living in this dorm building for a few weeks. They had a group of seven but as they cleared and blocked off different floors, the seven dropped to three. They have one floor cleared of Walkers and others blocked off, but Max said that if we, as a group, help clear off the rest of the floors, that we could live in the building as well.

At first, Rick and I were wary of the whole thing. But as the night went on and as others in the group started thinking that it seemed like a good idea, we made a plan that we would leave in the morning and head out to the college.


	31. Stay Safe?

*Daryl's POV*  
The next morning we all woke up and packed up the cars. As we were about to leave, I gently grabbed Ava's wrist "Ride with me?" A small smile came across her face as she nodded. As she moved to sit behind me, I slid my crossbow to rest on my front, making it easier for her to sit closer to me. As we drove to the college, I could feel Ava give me a small squeeze every once in a while. Knowing that she was right behind me, felt amazing.

********  
When we finally got to the dorm where Ava said we would meet this Max guy, we sat in front before we saw a blonde man come around the building. I felt one of Ava's hands leave my waist as she waved. I was even more confused as she got off the bike, her hand resting on my shoulder for support.

"Hey Max!" she called out. And I swear at that moment, I saw his face light up like the Fourth of July. I felt my face turn into a scowl as I thought to myself that I needed to keep an eye on him. He looks too much like a pretty boy.

He raised his hand in welcome, telling us that everyone should bring the vehicles around to the back before he brings us inside. Turning around, he went back the way he came. Ava turned to me "I'm going to catch up with him", she said. As she gently pressed a small kiss to my cheek, she continued "Meet'cha 'round back!"

I heard a small growl escape my throat as I started my bike up again. That kid better watch his back. He sure as hell ain't about to steal my girl.

******  
After we parked the cars around back, we got our weapons and followed Max inside the building. As we made our way to the top floor, we kept seeing doors with chains and padlocks that led to other floors. "Are these the floors that we're going to help you clear?" wondered T-Dog.

Max looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Yeah, we had planned to clear out those halls. That is, before I lost most of my group." Rick spoke up, "You say you lost your group. How'd that happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

When we reached the top floor, Max shook his head "No. I don't mind you asking. It happened when we were trying to clear out the science building. The place was more overrun than we thought." He continued his story until we reached a door. Opening the door, he stated "And now, it's just me and my two sisters."

*Ava's POV*  
When we finally made it to Max's room, he opened the door and led us into what looked like a regular living room. "Devin! Mac!" called Max. "Those people I told you about are here." We waited there for a minute as we heard clattering behind a door on the left. Soon the door opened to reveal two girls a little bit older than Carl.

Smiling, one stepped forward as she pulled her dirty blonde hair back into a ponytail. Giving a small wave she introduced herself "Hey guys! I'm Mackenzie but I go by Mac."

The girl behind her didn't say anything. She just stood there, her blue eyes taking everything in. I stepped out from beside Daryl and gave her a little wave "I'm guessing, you're Devin?" She nodded, her eyes dropping to my bow I held in my hand. I shouldered my bow and stuck my hand out, "I'm Ava by--"

"Oh, I know who you are." Devin blurted out. "Max told us about how you shot like, five sickies in a minute." I felt a smile grow at the corners of my mouth when Max jumped in "Alright guys! Shouldn't we make a plan about how we're going to clear the halls?"

*****  
It wasn't long before we made plans to split up so we can take two halls at a time. We had decided that Hershel, Lori, Beth, Carol, and Carl would stay behind so Max's sisters could show them around the top floor. Then we divided into two groups; Glenn, Maggie, Rick, and T-Dog in one group while Daryl, Max and I were in the second group.

As we each got our weapons, Rick announced before we each went to our respective halls "I know I've told y'all this before. Don't use your guns unless there is an absolute need. Knives, bats, whatever you can use in close combat. Keep your arms protected. And watch each other's back. I don't want to lose y'all."

We nodded before splitting up. As my group stood in front of the chained door, Daryl gently nudged me with his shoulder. Looking over, I gave him a smile as I readied my bow. Pulling back on his crossbow, my eyes travelled over his defined biceps. Grunting, he muttered "Take a picture Darlin'. Sure as hell'll last longer."

"Sure as hell'll last longer." I mocked under my breath as I turned to Max, "Ready?" He nodded as he cut the chains with a bolt cutter. I relaxed a little as I felt Daryl stand close to me "I'll go in first, you folla' than Max. If you get in a rough spot, use yer knife. Whistle if ya need help." I nodded and took a deep breath to steady myself.

I felt a finger under my chin, gently moving my head to look up. Locking eyes with me, Daryl murmured "Be safe." Closing my eyes, I let my breath escape through my lips "Always."

Max put his hand on the handle of the door "Here we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entering into the group are three new members; Max Rider (Max Theriot), Devin and Mackenzie Rider (two girls that commented a lot on this story on my Wattpad account).


	32. To Kill A Walker

Taking a breath, I readied myself as Max cut the chains, catching them before they fell to the ground. Slowly he opened the door enough for the three of us to slip through. Looking down the hall, I could see a small group of walkers shuffling along the floor. I stood next to Daryl as I drew back on my bow. "Got enough arrows?" I asked. He softly grunted "Got about three. I'm countin' possibly eight down there. You got enough?" I nodded before I let my arrow fly, hitting a walker straight in the back of the head. Loading another arrow, I smirked and mumbled "The hunt is afoot."

As Daryl shot the second walker, that was when the rest started to notice us. As quick as Daryl and I could, we shot them, one by one. When the last one dropped, Daryl started forward to gather our arrows. I turned to Max, who stood there in awe as I shouldered my bow "Okay, what's the plan here? How are the dorms set up?" He blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat "Uhm, have you ever watched Saved by the Bell? The college one not the high school one." I nodded as he continued "Well, they're set up like that: two bedrooms connected by a common room. The plan is to clear the rooms and hopefully there's something in the kitchenettes."

Daryl came back, separating my arrows from his. Handing mine to me, he raised an eyebrow at Max and asked "Hopefully? Either there is or there ain't. Which is it?" Max shrugged, "I don't know. When my group came across this college, it looked like it had fallen pretty early." I nodded and looked up at Daryl "Close quarters. Diseases can travel fast in places like this. One person in a room catches the flu, others can catch it just as fast if it's not caught."

Daryl grunted his understanding before jerking his head towards the closed doors "Well, let's get goin' so we don't get caught." Turning to me, he held my gaze as he lectured "Like I said before, 'ya need help, you whistle." I nodded before Max jumped in "What's the whistle?" I puckered my lips to demonstrate but Daryl was quicker "All you gotta do is holler." I smirked before suggesting a plan "Should we do one room at a time or should each of us take a room?" Max shrugged "Let's each take a room. Quicker we finish up here, quicker we can be out."

"Good. Let's go." I nodded as Daryl and Max took off down the hallway. I held my bow as I walked up to my first door. Taking an arrow, I tapped on the door. Not hearing a sound from inside, I turned the doorknob, pushing the door open slightly and took a quick step back, raising my bow.

I soon heard a growling come from behind the door before a body wiggled its way out, causing the door to open further. As the walker came out, I quickly sent an arrow through its eye before readying another. I waited a minute or so for another walker, but none came.

Pulling the arrow out of the one I just shot, I set my bow aside and grabbed my knife from my boot. Slowly, I made my way inside the room. Looking around, I saw a set of beds that had bodies on them. Slipping my shirt over my nose because of the smell, I took a step before I stumbled over a can. As the can rattled across the floor, I held my breath as I waited to see if the bodies would rise.

Sure enough, they started to stir. _Shit!_ I thought as they sat up. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and thrust my knife into the forehead of one. As I tried to yank the knife out of the thick skull, I looked over my shoulder to see the second one on its way over to me; its decaying fingers grabbing at air as its jaw snapped open and closed. I grunted and with one final tug, my knife came free. Pivoting on the balls of my feet, I crouched in front of the oncoming walker. Picking up the arrow I had dropped, I thrust it upward into the bottom of its jaw. I heard the squelch of brain and crunch of bone as I saw the tip of my arrow protruding from the top of the walker's head.

I pulled the arrow out with a "yech!" as the arrow came free with a bit of brain matter accompanied it. I flicked the arrow, causing the bloody mass to fly and stick against the wall. Sighing to myself, I watched as the glob slid down the wall "One room down, who knows how many are left?"

Grabbing a sheet off the bed, I wiped my arrow and knife before exiting the room, leaving the door open. As a second thought, I went back into the room and grabbed the can. Looking around, I found a few pushpins and coins. Gathering those up, I put them in the can for later use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!!! I have recently made a tumblr for this story where I will be posting pics, gifs, and/or videos correlating with the correct chapters. Here's the link -> loving-anything.tumblr.com


	33. Something Like That

What seemed like minutes was probably only an hour or so before our hall was cleared. After I cleared my last room, I made my way back to the doors that we came through. As I lifted my hand to rub the back of my neck, I looked up to see Max leaning against the wall and picking at his nails. I let out a puff of air, causing him to lift his head. He smirked and barked out a laugh "You look terrible." I scoffed and playfully punched his arm "Well, you don't look like America's Next Top Model yourself, sunshine."

Before I could pull my fist back, Max wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me a little closer to him. My breath caught in my throat as his hand gently traveled up my arm. Shaking my head to clear the fog, I yanked my arm back to my body as I took a step back "What was that for?" He ran his hand through his short hair as red started to creep up his neck. He sighed as a small grin crept onto his face "Sorry. I'm used to checking my sisters for any scratches or bites. Habit."

I rolled my shoulders as I shifted my bow's weight against my back "It's fine. Just don't let Daryl see." Max let out a soft laugh "Why? Your redneck boyfriend gonna put my head through a wall or something like that?" I shrugged as the corners of my lips curled up "Something like that."

I felt my smile grow as I heard the almost silent scuffing of shoes against the floor behind me. I straightened up and continued "Not only is he a redneck but he's the best archer, hunter of squirrels and most handsome thing I ever laid eyes on." I could just about imagine the blush that would creep across Daryl's cheeks as I felt his arm rest gently across my shoulders. Turning to look at him, I gave him a mischievous smile "Hey. How long have you been standing there?" He looked down at me before looking over to Max with a hard glare "Long 'nough."

I saw Max's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Stepping away from the wall, he picked up a bag that was lying on the floor "And on that note, I think we should head back upstairs. See if anyone else is finished." 

I slipped my arm around Daryl's waist and gave a little squeeze as I looked up to see his icy blue eyes trained on Max's back until the double doors closed behind him. I let a quiet laugh pass between my lips, causing Daryl to squint down at me. "What?" he questioned. I shook my head as my smile stayed glued to my lips. Rising on my tiptoes, I lightly brushed my lips over his in a quick kiss. As I lowered back down to my feet, I squeezed his side again before slipping out from under his arm and making my way to the doors.

I heard him huff behind me before the slap of his shoes against tile followed "Now Ava. ‘Ya can't fuckin' leave me like that. What was that look for woman?" I turned around, winking at him before pushing the door open "Be nice Daryl." 

With that said I turned back and headed out into the stairwell.

*Daryl's POV*  
Be nice? What the hell does she mean by be nice? I'm being nice. I'm totally being nice by not slamming pretty boy's head into the wall for touching her. Only I can touch her.

I huffed as I followed Ava up the stairs to the top floor meeting the other group on the way. As we all arrived to the hall, we were bombarded by the smell of food cooking. Walking into the room, the two younger girls, the women and Hershel, along with Carl all greeted us with a loud "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Rick stepped forward with a smile on his face "Wow! How do you even know it's Thanksgiving?" Carl looked over to the two younger girls (Devin and Mackenzie I think?) and gave a quick smile "Devin found a watch that was still working. It tells the date, year, everything! So all they did was grab a bunch of calendars and started crossing off the days as they passed." A movement beside me made me look over to see Ava shifting on her feet as she smiled and exclaimed "Wow! That's awesome Devin!" Devin smiled and nodded her head slightly "Thanks. Oh! If you guys want to wash up before dinner, there's separate bathrooms for the girls and boys with showers."

It was then that Maggie and Ava looked at each other with giant grins on their faces. "Showers?!" they both exclaimed. The other sister stepped forward "Yep. While you were cleaning out the hall, Carl, Beth, Devin and I brought all of y'all's bags and stuff up. So girls, your bags are in the girls' bathroom and guys, y'all's are in the guys' bathroom." Carol and Lori let out a small laugh as Ava and Maggie dashed out of the room and into the hall.

As the rest of us headed out into the hall, I stopped and turned back to ask Devin a question "What's the date 'xactly?" She looked up from where she was sitting "November 24th. Why?" I shook my head as I turned to leave, mumbling "No reason. Thanks."

As I walked down the hallway, I was crunching numbers in my brain. _November 24th... That means twenty-one... No twenty-four more days until December 18th! Shit! I better find something good for Ava's birthday!_


	34. Birthdays and Bad Guys

A few weeks passed after the small Thanksgiving that we held. During those weeks, our group was able to gather supplies from the halls we had cleared out when we first arrived. As a result of helping Max clear the halls, he let our group move into the empty dorm rooms on the same floor as he and his two sisters. Of course the couples stayed together in their own rooms; Rick and Lori, Glenn and Maggie, and Daryl and I.

During this time, I thought that Daryl and I might grow closer as a couple. I even thought to myself that I was ready to give my virginity to him but lately it seems like he's been distancing himself from me. Sometimes, he'll go off on his own to God knows where. Won't even say where, just that he'll be back. And of course he always comes back but that doesn't keep me from worrying about him and what he's doing.

On this particular day, I was busy cleaning mine and Daryl's room and gathering clothes for the laundry when I heard Max call my name from the hall. I stuck my head out from our room and answered back "What's up Max?" He replied, "I dunno. Devin just said something about needing to see you." I shrugged my shoulders as I stepped out of the room and fixed the messy ponytail that my hair was thrown into.

I made my way down the hallway to the living room connecting Max and the girls' rooms. I felt my eyebrows scrunch in confusion as I found the door closed. (Why would they close the door? Max just called me down here.) I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it to the right before pushing the solid door open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

I stumbled back a few steps as I was barraged by a chorus of voices shouting out birthday wishes. It was then that Carl, Devin, and Mac all ran forward and wrapped their arms around my waist. As all three looked up at me with smiles on their faces, I couldn't help bit smile back at them. Hugging them back, I asked the kids "How did y'all know it was my birthday anyway?"

Devin stepped back and shrugged her shoulders "Well back when we had Thanksgiving, Daryl asked what day it was. When I told him, his face kinda went into that blank kinda stare, ya know?" I nodded as I sat down in a beat up recliner. I knew the look. Devin continued, "Well, then I kept seeing Daryl sneak out sometimes. So, I followed him!" Mackenzie gasped "What Devin? You didn't?"

Devin just smiled and nodded "The halls are clear. But anyway, I found him in someone's bedroom mumbling something about finding a present for you and that you would kill him if he didn't get you anything." I laughed softly as I pictured him mumbling like a crazy person to himself. I shook my head before I asked "So, how did you wrestle out of him that today is my birthday?"

"I told her to stop followin' me," a voice behind me said. Turning around I saw Daryl leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed. Walking forward, he ran a hand through his hair "'Member how Serena would only do something you told her in exchange for something else?" I nodded with a small smile. Daryl jerked his head towards Devin "That's what this pipsqueak did. Told me she would stop followin' me if I told her why I was sneaking around for."

"Ava," Mac said. "Carol, Beth, and I made you a cake! You should try it!" Carl jumped up from the couch and grabbed my hand "C'mon! We also got you presents!" I laughed as I allowed him to pull me from the recliner.

*****  
Later that night after I had taken all of the medical textbooks, arrows and quiver back to the room Daryl and I shared, I made my way to the roof where Daryl was keeping watch. I silently closed the door behind me as I stood there, taking in his moon-lit form. Smiling to myself, I crept up behind him and slipped my arms under his, clasping my hands against his chest.

I felt his chuckle rumble in his chest as he rested one of his hands on top of mine "Couldn't keep away could 'ya?" I laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder "Yeah. This rugged redneck charm just can't keep me away." I could hear the smile in his voice as he stated "Well it's a full moon tonight and that means all the crazies are roaming the street. Hope you ain't one of 'em." I playfully tapped his chest "Haven't you heard? It's the end of the world. The crazies are out all the time now."

We stood there in silence, my forehead pressed against his back, before his gravelly voice broke the silence "You never asked me if I got you anything for yer birthday earlier." I lifted my head and met his gaze as he looked over his shoulder "You don't have to get me anything. As long as you're alive and with me, that'll make me happy." He shrugged as he turned his gaze back to looking over the college campus "Yeah but you never asked me what I gotcha."

I sighed and moved around to his front, keeping my hands clasped behind him. Looking up, I smiled "Alright then Oh Mighty Hunter, whatever did you get little 'ol me for my birthday?" He smirked "Ok smartass. Stand back, close your eyes, and hold out your hand." I huffed and took a step back before closing my eyes and holding out a hand. 

There was silence before I felt something small and cold rest in the palm of my hand. I opened my eyes to see the moonlight reflecting off a piece of metal in my hand. Lifting the chain it was attached to, I saw an arrow resting in the middle of the chain. I smiled as I saw a small D hanging from the arrow. Looking up, I met Daryl's gaze and felt my smile grow "You found this for me?" He nodded as he shuffled his feet "Yeah. Ever since you gave your lucky necklace to Beth after she cut 'erself I've been lookin' for you one just like it but I guess what you had was rare and--"

I cut him off by stepping forward and pressing my lips to his as my hands grasped his shoulders. I smiled into the kiss when I felt his hands circle my waist. Reluctantly I pulled back and whispered "I love it. Thank you Dare."

*Unknown POV*  
The man stood amongst the shadows of the trees, watching as the two lovers stood in each other's embrace on top of the roof, bathed in the moonlight. He sneered as he saw the girl lift herself up on her tiptoes to meld her lips with the rough looking man's. When the two pulled apart, the man below let a slow, quiet chuckle pass his lips before mumbling "Gotcha now, bitch."

There was a sudden noise, causing the man to slink even further into the shadows. Looking up he saw another young couple make their way onto the roof. He didn't have to listen very hard to hear the exchange between the young couple and the girl he had been tracking. After the two couples exchanged pleasantries, the girl took her lover by the hand and led him inside. The man below sighed heavily before retreating back to his camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Who is the unknown person? Any thoughts?


	35. Love Knows No Bounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut abounding!!!!!  
> Warned 'ya!! ;)

That night, when Glenn and Maggie came up to relieve Daryl of his post, Ava slipped her hand into his, wrapping her other arm around his as they walked inside and down the hall to their room. When they entered, Ava moved to sit on the edge of the bed, fastening her necklace behind her hair. As she watched Daryl put his weapons away, she made a decision.

"Daryl?" she spoke softly. "Yeah?" he grunted. Swallowing, she twisted her fingers in her lap "I'm ready." Standing up, he turned to face Ava, confusion scrunched between his eyebrows "Ready for what darlin'?" She swallowed, her throat a little dry from nervousness, before she looked up to meet his icy blue gaze. A smile lifted up the corner of her mouth as she announced "For you to be my first."

Time seemed to stop as the realization of what she just said clicked inside his brain. _Her first? First time? Is this really happening?_ he thought as his mind threw out questions like a machine gun. Daryl swallowed against the lump in his throat as he looked down at Ava, not trusting his voice, should it break the spell between them. He brought his thumb to his mouth, biting the side. When he felt the pain, he knew he wasn't dreaming. "Are you sure? We can wait if ya not a hundred percent ready." He asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

A small smile grew on Ava's lips as she stood up from her spot on the edge of the bed, nodding slightly. She moved to stand in front of him, lifting her hand and grasping at his wrist. Pulling his hand away from his mouth, she took her bottom lip and let it roll from between her teeth. Ava rose on her tiptoes and let her lips hover close to Daryl's before whispering "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

He kissed her softly, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his as he gave her time to change her mind before excitement of what was about to happen clouded her brain. Pulling back from the kiss, the hunter looked in her eyes, their gaze holding a silent conversation. Finding the answer he was looking for, he pressed his lips to Ava's before pulling back again, his fingers going to the buttons of his shirt.

Ava stopped his movements by placing her hands on top of his. "What's 'a matter?" Daryl asked as he gazed down at her. She shrugged before replacing Daryl's fingers with her own, pushing the angel-winged vest off his shoulders "I want to do this." Taking a breath, Daryl kept his eyes on Ava's face as she concentrated on moving the buttons through the holes, the tip of her tongue pressed between her teeth.

It was when her fingers grazed his abdomen that she felt his muscles tighten and a soft sigh pass his lips under her touch. Keeping her smile to herself, she let her hands travel up his torso until they came to rest on his shoulders, pushing back the shirt until it landed on the floor behind him.

Lifting his hands, he cradled Ava's cheeks as he said with a smirk "My turn." Leaning down he gently pressed his lips to Ava's as he hands slid down her arms to wrap around her wrists, placing her hands to rest on his chest. As Daryl softly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, he let his hands drop down to Ava's waist, pulling her against his body. Ava let out a soft gasp as she felt his thumbs slip under her shirt, just above her jeans. It wasn't just the feeling of Daryl's thumbs massaging small circle into her hips that made her gasp. No. It was when Daryl pulled her against his body the she could feel his hardening length pressing against her lower stomach.

As they stood there kissing, Daryl took that moment to slide his hands under her shirt and up along her sides, brushing against the scar that she had received back when shit hit the fan. His hands continued their journey along her ribcage, causing Ava to lift her arms as Daryl slid her shirt off, tossing it on the floor next to his.

Lifting his hands once more, he cupped her bra-covered breasts in his hands, smiling into their kiss when she quietly moaned. He traced his thumbs along the bottom of the bra cup and around to the clasp at the back. Daryl let his fingers ghost down her back before bringing them back up to the clasp and unhooking her bra. Slipping his fingers under her straps, he slowly brought them down over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Ava's hands tightened on Daryl's shoulders before she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the cool air hit her bare nipples, hardening them into little pebbles.

Daryl bent his knees slightly as he cupped the back of Ava's thighs. "Jump and hold on tight", he muttered against her lips.

Ava did as he asked, wrapping her legs around his waist and once Daryl had a firm hold, he walked the both of them over to their bed. When his knees hit the edge, he crouched slightly, using one of his hands to brace himself as he lowered both of their bodies to the mattress. Ava kept her arms and legs wrapped around Daryl's body as they continued to kiss passionately.

Daryl rested one hand, beside Ava's head, brushing away stray hair. The other slid down her body until her found her thigh. Gripping onto her, he started to roll his jean clad hips against her center, making her gasp into his mouth. He ground harder against her, smirking as she moaned. 

When she bucked her hips against his, Daryl broke the kiss before moving his lips down her neck and over her collar bone. Taking his hands, he gently pried her arms from around his shoulders and placed them above her head. Keeping his lips on her collarbone, he scraped his teeth against her skin and sucked as his hands trailed down her arms. Feeling her writhe under him, he lifted his head and gazed at the slightly red spot where his lips once were. Satisfied that his love bite was to his liking, he kissed a line between Ava's breasts as he traveled down her body. 

When he reached the top of her jeans, he looked up at Ava, watching for any signs that she had changed her mind. When she nodded, he placed soft kisses along the scars that peppered her lower stomach as he undid her jeans. He sat up and slowly slipped her jeans and panties over her hips and down her legs, biting his lip as he looked at her beautiful body, twitching in his pants at what was to come.

He ran his callused hands up her legs, stopping at her knees. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on the top of her knees before he cupped them and pushed them apart. He moved to where he was lying between her legs, keeping his eyes on her as he laid his tongue flat against her heat and licked her slowly. Ava closed her eyes as a moan escaped her lips from the feeling of his tongue against her most secret place.

Using his fingers to spread her folds, Daryl searched for her clit with his tongue. Licking lazy circles around the little nub, he sucked on it as he gently slid a rough finger inside her, groaning at the wetness and how tight she felt around his digit.

"This might hurt," Daryl murmured as he pressed a kiss to her thigh, "so let me know and I'll stop." She nodded chewing her lip nervously. He moved his finger in and out slowly, adding another when she was wet enough. Ava moaned and involuntarily clenched her muscles around his fingers around him, not used to the feeling of his fingers filling her up. He held still until she relaxed, whispering against her thigh words of comfort.

Once he could tell that she relaxed, he started to move his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch her more. He sucked and lapped at her clit, causing her to moan and forget about the pain in her center, her own fingers clenching in the bed sheets. As he moved his fingers faster, he curled them up to rub her g-spot, smirking to himself as she squirmed on the bed, one of her hands flying to clutch his hair between her fingers as she moaned out his name.

"Daryl please stop teasing," Ava whimpered, "I need you." He chuckled and stood up, removing his jeans and underwear as he looked at her, his blue eyes filling with lust and love. "Are you sure about this darlin'?" he wondered. "We can stop if you want?" Ava looked at him with want glistening in her eyes, nodding "I'm sure Daryl. I've been sure for the past few weeks. I love you and I know you won't do anything to hurt me. Just please, I need you."

He nodded, more to himself then to her, as he gazed at the woman lying before him. In all of the years he had known Ava, never in his life did he ever think he would be able to be with her in this way. Moving himself to lie between her legs, he hovered over her body, letting his hands hold his weight. Lining himself up with her entrance, he captured her lips with a kiss as he entered her slowly. She gasped as her hands flew up to grip his biceps, her nails gently digging into his skin. When Daryl felt her muscles clench around him, he held still, letting her body adjust to his size. 

Daryl pulled back from the kiss to rest his forehead against Ava's. Looking into her eyes, he asked "You 'k?" She bit her lip and nodded to him, letting him know that it was ok to move. He slid out and pushed back in deeper, watching her face as she moaned softly. He started to thrust, finding a good rhythm and speeding up when she told him to. It wasn't long before they were both moaning each other's names like a mantra and covered in sweat, chasing their highs. Daryl felt her tighten around him as she clawing at his back, her fingers gliding over the knotted scars. He shivered as he felt not pain, but jolts of pleasure from her nails.

He slipped a hand between their connected bodies and rubbed her clit in lazy circles, speeding up his thrusts in hopes of climaxing with her. Her eyes flew up as her legs began to shake and tighten around his waist. She was holding onto Daryl as if he was her lifeline. And he was. From him teaching her how to hunt to finding her in the woods after the attack on the farm. He was always there for her. 

"Oh Fuck! Daryl," she moaned against his shoulder, "I'm... Oh god!" When Daryl heard those words, he was sent over the edge. Grunting, he felt his stomach tighten, letting him know he was going cum. "Shit! Ava," he moaned into her neck, "I'm cumming! Fuck!" He thrusted in deep one last time and held still as he came inside her. 

They both lay there panting, coming down from their highs. The two lovers connected their lips as their tongues ran along each other. As Daryl softened, he slipped out from Ava's warm sheath and rolled over onto his back, keeping his arms around his love as they continued to kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, Daryl brushed her hair behind her ear, as his thumb made circles on her shoulder "Shit woman! You are fuckin' amazin'!"

Blushing, she lifted her hand, tracing her fingers across his brow and down to his chin, running the tips through sparse hair growing there. Smiling, she shifted and placed her lips against his in a quick kiss "I love you Daryl Dixon. And I don't think I'll ever stop." Daryl sighed contently "I don't even know when I started lovin' ya but I know I always have. And believe me, I won't ever let'cha go."

________________________________________

The next morning, Ava woke up to a rustling at the end of her bed. Cracking her eyes open, she could see that the room was bathed in the soft glow of a lantern, signaling that it wasn't even dawn, for there was no light shining through the curtains. She slowly sat up, clutching the sheets to her naked body as she gazed at the shirtless figure sitting at the edge of her bed, bending over as he tied his boots.

As the memories of the night played over in her head, she felt her cheeks grow warm from blushing. Ava gazed over at the man in front of her once more as a smile came to her face. That smile soon disappeared when the flickering glow from the lantern alighted on his back, cause shadows to dance across the rows of scars.

As careful as she could, Ava moved forward on the bed and reached out her fingers to gently touch one of the scars. Daryl's back stiffened when her fingers ghosted over the knotted ridges that he was always so self-conscious of. Swallowing against the lump in his throat, he was about to speak up to tell the woman behind him to cease her touches when he felt her lips pressing soft and barely-there kisses along his back. Ava smiled through her kisses as she felt his muscles relax and a soft sigh pass his lips.

Leaning forward, she pressed herself against his back, letting her arms hang over his shoulders as her fingers drew abstract shapes on his chest. Daryl interrupted one hand's ministrations by turning her hand around and softly pressing a long kiss on the scar that had almost ended her life those years ago.

Ava closed her eyes, before gathering up the courage to whisper "You know how I got that. When can I know how you got these on your back?" Daryl took a deep breath, the inhale causing both of their bodies to rise. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the scar on her wrist before swallowing "My old man decided one night to take the belt to me. Don't 'member what I did to make him want to do it. Just know he came home drunk off his ass, as usual. Merle was gone by that time so he couldn't 've helped me anyway."

Ava was silent, thinking back over the years as she tried to remember when it was that he received them. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she voiced her assumption "Did it happen around 7th grade?" Daryl nodded as she continued "I remember now because whenever we went swimming you never took your shirt off again, even though you had before."

Ava leaned back, letting her hands explore the plains of his back. As her fingers traced each scar, they came to rest on the tattoo on his right shoulder. She smiled, thinking of possible meanings behind it "When'd you get these demons?" Daryl shook his head "Not long after I found you in tub that day. Buddy of Merle's needed practice, so I volunteered. Told him not to say anythin' 'bout the scars."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before the sound of a door closing down the hall broke the moment. Daryl looked to the window before jumping up from the edge of the bed and exclaiming "Shit! I gotta get going before it gets too light out." The sudden movement caused Ava to draw the sheets closer around her naked form "Where you goin'?" Daryl smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head and gathered up his crossbow "Gotta get some huntin' in. Need to build our energy back up after last night."

A blush crept across Ava's cheeks as she ran a hand through her mussed up hair "Sounds very Neanderthal don't it? A caveman just planted his seed in his woman, now he's gotta go hunt? Feeling that primal urge, huh?" Daryl leaned in close and muttered "Plan on doing it more than once, girl." Firmly, he planted his lips hungrily against hers. Breaking away, he gave her a small smile "Now, I gotta go kill."

As Daryl headed for the door, Ava called out one last time "I do have to say that that was the best birthday I've had in years." Daryl shifted his crossbow on his back as he opened the door "You're welcome sweetheart." With that said, he closed the door behind him. Ava took a moment for her heart to slow down its racing before she fell back to the bed, a feeling of extreme happiness rushing over her.


	36. A Strike on Our Sanctuary

As the next few weeks passed, Christmas had come and gone. Everyone received gifts that were gleaned from excursions to nearby stores or dorm room located in and around the college campus. Loved ones spent time with one another. The group went about their lives as best as they could with everything happening around them.

But, lingering in the dark corners of every adult's mind was the fear of having to move again. Is the college too good to be true, just like the farm? When will the next herd roll through and will the group and buildings be strong enough to withstand any attack made from the infected drones? Not one day passed when someone didn't think about this.

Thoughts were not the only things lingering in dark corners. Unbeknownst to the group of survivors making their home in the dorms, there was someone else living in a run-down abandoned house two blocks away. This man, like most men, was in search of a girl. But not just any girl. No, this man had already met, kidnapped, and shot the girl he was looking for long before she and the redneck solidified their love weeks ago.

Ever since this man set eyes on her, he knew he had to have her, one way or another. After he had returned to the Governor after she ran away, he went mad with anger at losing, in his words, the finest piece of ass he would ever come across. So, after months of searching, he found her. It only took about three more weeks to get his part of his plan in order. Then, he knew he would be one step closer to having this girl.

________________________________________  
"Daryl... I really think... Mmmm... That we should be getting back." Ava gasped as Daryl gently scraped his teeth against her collarbone. Arching his hips against Ava's, he let a low growl rumble from his throat as he pressed their bodies closer against the tree. "Nah," he mumbled against her skin, "the sun ain't even close to settin'. Got plenty a' time."

Ava's hand flew to rest on the back of Daryl's head, her fingers gently tugging at his hair as she felt his hardness press into her hip. It was getting a little bit difficult to gather her thoughts as her hunter kept kneading his fingertips at her sides or when he kept nipping at her pulse point on her neck. Ava closed her eyes and passed the tip of tongue between her lips before she whimpered "Ok. Then I really need to be getting back."

Daryl slipped his hands underneath her shirt, his fingers crawling up against her ribs. Sucking her left earlobe between his teeth, he let out a soft growl "Why you so keen on gettin' back? Gotta side dick waitin' on ya?" Daryl pressed himself harder against her body, making sure that she felt how hard he was in that moment. Moving his lips down her neck, he took the skin where her neck and shoulder joined, grazing his teeth over her soft skin, knowing that he would leave a mark. Pulling back, a smirk grew on his face as he heard Ava whimper as he mumbled "What's pretty boy's name again? Meeks or Lex or somethin'?"

Ava stilled, her body becoming tense before she let a small laugh bubble up from the inside. Daryl furrowed his brow as he lifted his head, glaring at the giggling girl in front of him "What the hell you titterin' 'bout sunshine?" Ava moved her hands to rest on his waist as she answered "Max. His name is Max and the reason I need to get back is because it's Mac's birthday tomorrow and I still haven't found her anything. And are you really gonna be jealous at the moment?" Daryl took a small step back, putting a small amount of space between their bodies as he shook his head "M'not jealous."

Ava smiled as she closed the space between them, her hands coming to rest on the broad shoulders that she always loved, her fingers plucking at a loose thread in the poncho he was wearing "Good. Because why would I want a guy with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes when I have my own fuckin' badass hunter right here in front of me?" Ava then slid her hands down to rest on his biceps "Especially a hunter with muscles like these," she gently squeezed the muscle for added effect. Looking up, she gave a small smile as her hand traveled across his chest and laid on top of where his heart lay "Also, I get to see a side that you don't show very often. You're like a lobster."

Daryl snorted his laughter as he wrapped his arms around her waist "A lobster? How the hell am I a lobster?" Ava laughed as she wrapped her arms around Daryl's shoulders, her fingers drawing random patterns on the back of his neck "You ever eat a lobster, Dare?" He shifted on his feet as a puff of air flew past his lips "Now Ava, you know damn well we was piss poor. There ain't no way I could'a had a fuckin' lobster, girl. What am I 'posed to have done, drove up to, where, Maine?"

Ava laughed and opened her mouth to answer when the snap of a branch interrupted them. Both of the hunters turned their heads towards the sound, only to hear the rustling of leaves coming from behind them. Daryl suddenly turned Ava around and started pushing her up the tree, urging her to start climbing. As Ava began climbing, she looked over her shoulder down to see Daryl draw back on the string of his crossbow. "Daryl!" she hissed. "You better climb your ass up here or so help me..." He set the arrow into the groove as he grunted "Or what? You ain't gonna come down from that tree or else I'll shoot'cha myself!"

At that point, a walker broke through the bushes and lunged at Daryl. "Fuck!" Daryl shouted as he swung his crossbow up and bashed the the skull in. "Shit!" he grumbled. "Get ya ass back down here. We gonna hav'fta make a run for it!" Ava let go of the branch she was holding on and fell down to the ground, bracing herself on her feet as she landed next to Daryl. Picking up her bow, Daryl handed it to her as he instructed "Keep yer knife ready. Stay tight to me. Don't get distracted, don't look back." Ava shouldered her bow and pulled her knife from her boot, nodding as Daryl ordered.

Daryl stood in front of Ava, locking her eyes with his. He gave a short nod before saying softly "We got this darlin'. We can make it." Ava took a deep breath before exhaling quickly "Alright. Let's do this."

Then they ran.

They jumped over fallen logs, dashed around trees, and stealthily took down any unsuspecting walker in their way. There were times where they had to double back the way they came because there were just too many walkers. The thought that it was taking too long to get back crossed both of the runners' minds more than once.

When they reached a clearing, they both stopped a minute to take a breath when Ava looked up at the sky. Nudging her partner's arm, she pointed. "Smoke" was the only thing that escaped his lips. Ava nodded and said under her breath "It's still burning." Daryl grabbed Ava's hand and tugged, giving her the hint that they needed to keep running.

Soon the pair found themselves crouched behind some bushes, facing the dorm. "There's too many walkers," Daryl mumbled, "and I can't tell where the fire's started." Ava stood up and shrugged her bow off her shoulder. Nocking an arrow into place, she blew a piece of stray hair away from where it was brushing her nose "We need to go around back. See if the cars are still there." She shook her head, praying that their group wasn’t still in the building.

Making their way quietly around to the back, they discovered that the cars were in fact still there. "Shit!" Ava exclaimed. To her left, she heard Daryl hiss "Who the fuck chained the doors?!" Ava stomped over to where Daryl was standing and inspected the chains. "These aren't ours" she mused. Looking up at Daryl, her eyes grew wide with shock "Someone else is here. Someone wants us dead." Daryl sheathed his knife and started to search the ground. Finding a rock, he looked up, counting the windows until he found the right one, and threw.

The rock hit the window and shattered the glass, causing Ava to draw her bow, ready to shoot any walkers attracted by the sound. "Rick!" Daryl shouted. Ava looked up to see Rick's head pop out from the window. As Daryl opened his mouth to warn the leader of the danger the group was in, Rick nodded "I know. The fire started in the east wing. Something got in somehow and something happened." Ava huffed and shouted back "Not something Rick. Someone! The doors are chained down here!"

"Shit!" exclaimed Daryl as he raised his bow and shot at a walker. Rick went back into the building as the two hunters shot down walkers as they appeared. Soon they ran out of the few arrows that they carried with them when they went hunting earlier. Daryl unsheathed his knife and started taking the dead out, stabbing each one in the head and pulling the knife out with grunts of exertion. Ava turned and picked up a stone, throwing it into the window closest to the door, knocking out loose glass with the end of her bow.

"Daryl! Ava!" Rick called from above. "Get out of here! Draw them away as best you can and get to the meeting point. We'll be right behind you." Daryl hollered up to Rick as he wrestled with a walker, stabbing it in the eye before it could bring him down "Grab our arrows! We're runnin' low down here!" Daryl kicked the walker away from him as he turned towards Ava "Get'cha ass over here. We gotta get on the bike and leave!" Ava turned around, yanked an arrow out of the eye of one fallen walker before slamming it into the head of another close by "We can't leave them Daryl! What if the person who did this is close by? They might need our help."

Daryl ran forward and wrapped his hand around her wrist, dragging her towards the motorcycle as he growled "We have to go **now**! We will be helping them by drawing these dicks away from the cars. Now, get your ass on the bike and hang on!" Ava yanked her wrist out of Daryl's hand, muttering "Fine!" as she shouldered her bow and mounted the motorcycle behind him.

Daryl kickstarted the bike and revved the engine a few times, looking around to make sure he had the attention of at least a few of the walkers. Feeling Ava's hands rest on his sides, he nodded to himself and took off only to stop at the corner to check over his shoulder. "Alright. We got enough followin' us," he stated, "so we'll just go slow."

The duo drove on until it seemed safe to drop the walkers from their trail. As they drove towards meeting zone, Daryl called out over his shoulder to Ava "So you never answered my question earlier." Ava scooted her body forward on the bike, pressing her body against Daryl's back as she placed her chin on his shoulder "What question?" Between the roar of the motorcycle and the wind rushing past her ears, she barely heard him ask "How the hell am I a fuckin' lobster?"

She smiled to herself as she pressed a kiss to his leather clad shoulder, her thumbs rubbing against the last button of his shirt as she thought " _To get the good stuff inside, you have to crack the hard shell on the outside._ "


	37. A New Home

“Look! There’s a house up ahead. Can we go check it out, dad?” Carl asked as the group took a break on the side of the road. Ava stood next to Rick, looking up at him as he squinted against the rays of sun shining through the trees. “I don’t know Carl.” admonished Rick as he shook his head, “We should keep moving; try to find another house that isn’t so close to the road.”

Glancing at Carl, Ava saw him lower his head and scuff the toe of his shoe against the pavement. Putting a hand on Rick’s shoulder, she moved to look the leader in the eye. “Look, Rick.” she stated, “I know you wanna keep moving but you’ve gotta realize something. Your wife looks like she’s about to pop any minute. We have three growing teens that need to rest.” She shrugged her shoulders “Shit. We _all_ need to rest. You included.”

Rick sighed and looked over to Daryl. Daryl gave a short nod before agreeing “If we hole up here, Ava and I can go huntin’. Maybe find somethin’ worth bringin’ back ‘sides squirrel.” Rick paused and was quiet before making his decision. He told the group that he would take Daryl, T-Dog, Carl, Max, and himself to clear out the house while the others would bring the cars around and park them as close as possible to the back of the house. 

When Ava turned to grab her bow and quiver from one of the cars, she felt a pair of fingers gently brush down her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The corner of her mouth lifted up in a small smile as she heard a gruff voice murmur “’Ya a’ight?” Nodding, she turned towards Daryl “Yeah. I’m good. Find us a room, maybe?” Smirking, he bit his lower lip and nodded, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief as a blush crept across his cheeks. Ava took a quick look around them before rising to her tiptoes and meeting her lips with his. As she felt his hand rest on her waist, she felt a smile grow on her lips, only to be broken by a small moan as his callused thumb rubbed against a bare patch of skin uncovered by the rising of her shirt.

Breaking apart from the quick kiss, she dropped back to her feet and cupped her hand on his jaw, her thumb brushing over his lower lip. “Be safe.” she whispered. He nodded and pressed a small kiss to her thumb before turning around and gathering with the rest of the group that were going to clear the house.

Ava watched as the group headed towards the house, knocking an arrow against her bow. “Okay. Glenn, Maggie”, Ava sighed, “let’s do a quick sweep while the cars are moved.” The pair nodded and the trio moved along to the back of the house, encountering only one walker that Glenn took out with ease. The smaller group waited at the back door for Rick to let them in.

As Rick opened the door, the trio walked in as Ava shrugged her shoulder at the leader. Giving him a small smile, she smirked “See. What’d I tell ‘ya?” Rick nodded and holstered his revolver, closing the door behind him. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face in defeat “I know. Just with more and more walkers on the move, I’m not even sure if any place can be permanent.” Ava shouldered her bow and nodded “True. But at least we can rest.”

Ava entered the living room and saw Daryl sitting on an end table with what looked like an owl in his hands. She sat down on the floor in front of him and started to sort through the feathers that he had plucked from the owl. Feeling Daryl nudge her with his foot, she looked up and answered his unspoken question “Doesn’t hurt to have more than enough arrows. We can make some later with the feathers for the fletching.” He nodded and went back to plucking his owl.

Soon, everyone had gathered into the living room to catch their breath. All was quiet, everyone content at the chance to sit down and rest.

The silence was broken as the grinding of a can opener hit everyone’s ears. Ava looked up from her spot beside Daryl to see Carl kneeling on the ground with two cans of dog food between his knees. Ava opened her mouth to whisper the boy’s name but was interrupted by his father stepping forward and picking the can up. Glancing between the can and his son, everyone could see the distraught look on Rick’s face.

Rick took a step back before turning around and throwing the can into the fireplace causing Daryl to jump and flinch in his seat. Ava’s hand automatically flew to rest on his knee, giving him a calming anchor to hold onto. Everyone was silent once more before Max looked out the window and saw a small group of walkers making their way towards the house. He picked up his metal baseball bat and with a whistled warning, the group left the house and gathered into the cars to be on the run again once more.

________________________________________  
It wasn’t long before the group decided to pull off next to a city sign and check the map out on places to go. As Rick, Glenn, Max, and Herschel get out to look at the map, Daryl nudged Rick saying, “Ava and I are gonna go hunt while the others wash their panties. That owl didn’t exactly fill up the rest of the group.” Rick nodded, looking the hunters in the eye “Watch each other’s backs. Keep each other safe.” Daryl smirked as he glanced at Ava and mumbled “Always.”

The duo walked into the woods and found a set of train tracks. Keeping to them, they made their way deeper into the forest. Ava kept her bow at the ready as she balanced herself on one of the rails. She was lost in her thoughts until Daryl nudged her gently and broke through her fog by gently asking “What’s on your mind sunshine?” She shook her head, her eyes focused on putting her feet one in front of the other. Daryl sighed and stood on the rail in front of her, his hands reaching up to grasp her upper arms. “Ava”, he said firmly. 

Looking up, she met his gaze and what he saw in her eyes made his heart turn flips inside his chest. Lifting his hand, he cradled her neck, his thumb rubbing her cheek. Quietly, his voice broke past the sounds of the forest “What’s wrong Ava? What’s turnin’ inside that brain of yours, huh?” Breaking his gaze, she turned her head, slightly shaking it as she stammered “What if we can find another place? Wh-what if we have to stay on the run forever, Daryl? What if we can’t find anywhere safe for Lori to have the baby?” Suddenly, she whipped her head back to hold his gaze as her eyes widened with fear “What if she and the baby die? Daryl that means someone is going to have to put them down. To make sure that they don’t become walkers! Think of what that’s going to do to Rick. To Carl! Dary--!”

Daryl leaned forward and caught Ava’s lips with his own, cutting her off from her worrying. All that could be heard was the heavy pants of breath leaving their nostrils as they both clung to each other; Ava to keep from drowning in her own thoughts and Daryl to keep her from floating away. When the couple’s lungs started to burn fort he need of oxygen, they broke apart from each other, keeping their foreheads touching. Sighing, Daryl licked his lips and whispered “We’ll find somewhere. We always do. We’ll find somewhere safe for Lori to have the baby and we’ll be fine.”

Ava clung to the front of Daryl’s jacket, her fingers running over the teeth of the zipper. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have freaked out. I should’ve told ’ya earlier instead of letting it all build up.” Daryl pressed his lips to her forehead before bending down and picking up the bow that Ava had dropped in her mad scramble to cling to her love. Daryl handed it to her and then wrapped his hand around hers, lead her along the tracks.

As they walked down the tracks, they soon started to hear the moans of walkers. They came around the bend in the tracks to see a prison overrun with walkers inside its gates. “Fuck,” Daryl muttered. “Damn shame. Would’ve been a good place.” He turned around to go back but was stopped by Ava grasping at his wrist. He looked up at her to see a small smile lighting up her face. He scrunched his eyebrows together “What? You’re seriously not thinkin’ that we can clear that place out, are ‘ya?” Ava shrugged, “It’d be a start, right? Clear out the outer gate and then clear the inner yard?”

Motioning with one hand towards the prison, Ava let a laugh slip past her lips “We can do this, Daryl. I know we can.” Daryl stood there, hands on his hips as he looked at Ava thoughtfully. Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his hair as he turned around to head back “Fine. We’ll tell Rick.”


	38. Clear the Yard

“It’s perfect,” exclaimed Rick as he examined the prison. “If we can shut the gate to prevent overflow into the yard, we can clear it by this afternoon.” Ava stepped forward and surveyed the yard “I think we can do it in an hour, give or take.” Rick glanced sideways, a smirk growing on his face “Is that a challenge I hear coming from you?” She shrugged, picking the dirt from underneath her nails “Interpret it how you wish.”

“Before we start making any bets,” interrupted Herschel, “how are we going to close the gate?” Glenn spoke up and offered to go, insisting that he was the fastest. Maggie shook her head, disagreeing with her boyfriend. Rick then took charge “Daryl, you, Ava, and Max take this tower. Carol, you’ve been getting pretty good. Just take your time and don’t waste the ammo. Herschel, you and Carl go with her.” Rick turned to the rest of the group “Y’all draw as many as you can to the other side. Pop them through the fence.”

Everyone moved into their places as Lori opened one of the gates, letting Rick slip through. As Ava, Max, and Daryl took their places on the deck of the guard tower, Max glanced over at Ava and winked “Ready for this Ava?” She smiled as she saw Daryl, standing behind Max, throw a glare in his direction “I’ve been ready for this little man.”

Rick made his way towards the open gate as everyone in the guard towers shooting at any walker that came close to him. At one point a walker had crept up on him. Rick heard the growling but as he turned around to shoot, he found that an arrow had stopped it in its tracks. Looking up, he caught Ava’s eye as she lowered her bow. They both nodded at each other before Rick turned back and headed towards the open gate.

As he neared the gate, he took out his pistol and shot the two walkers that were standing nearby. As they dropped to the ground, Rick stepped forward, kicking one walker in the chest before sliding the gate home and securing it with a chain and carabineers. After he locked the gate, he opened the door to the tower close by, firing two shots into the guards waiting there. When Ava saw him disappear into the tower, she smiled. Sighing, she lowered her bow as Rick walked onto the deck.

“Light ‘em up!” Daryl shouted to everyone. For a few minutes, nothing could be heard over the sound of gunshots ringing throughout the prison yard. When the last walker fell, Ava shouldered her bow and turned towards Daryl, stepping forward and capturing his lips with hers. As they broke apart from the quick kiss, Ava smiled and slipped her hand into the loose grip of her hunter’s. “We did it”, she sighed. Max cleared his throat as he watched the couple get lost in their own world. “Uhm,” he interrupted, “I think we should head down, see what’s next.” Daryl glared at Max and then with a small huff, gently tugged Ava’s hand and the trio made their way down the stairs.

________________________________________  
Standing on top of the delivery truck, Ava could see the silhouette of her hunter outlined by the stars in the heavens above. She stood there, rooted in her spot in the grass, gazing at her very own Orion while he was studying the constellations in the night sky. Smiling to herself, she moved forward, careful not to spill any of the dinner she had brought with her onto the ground below her feet. As she approached the truck, she cleared her throat causing Daryl to quickly turn around. "Fear not", Ava uttered, "oh hunter of mine heart. I come bearing good tidings and..." She paused and looked into the bowl, examining a few lumps that were outlined by the starlight. Looking up, Daryl smirked, seeing her nose scrunched in confusion as she continued her verse "I'm pretty sure the lumps in your dinner is the animal that you so very kindly brought our humble group."

Ava paused before letting a quiet laugh pass her lips "Can I just come up?" Smiling, Daryl jerked his head towards the other side of the truck. "Ladder's over there", he muttered. Ava made her way to the ladder, holding the bowl in one hand as she slowly climbed up. Daryl reached down, grabbing the bowl and setting it aside before reaching down and helping Ava the rest of the way up. As Daryl picked the bowl up and started to eat, Ava wrapped her arms around herself as she sighed "It's not much but I know how you get. If it was up to you, you probably wouldn't be eating at all."

Daryl slurped at his soup before wiping away some stray droplets from his chin with the back of his hand. Looking towards the group, he squinted before shrugging "Guess little Shane's got a big appetite." Ava swatted at Daryl's shoulder, which he skillfully avoided. "Don't be mean", she chided. Daryl watched as her eyes tracked Rick down, making his rounds next to the fence. She looked down, scuffing her toe against the top of the truck before continuing "He's gotten us this far. Further than I ever imagined he would." Looking up at Daryl and meeting his gaze, she mumbled "After the farm I never thought we would find a place like this. I figured that Rick would do something stupid and the both of us would leave the group."

Ava paused, rubbing her hands against her arms, trying to warm them from the night air. She looked back towards Rick and whispered "He's got some cojones that's for sure." The pair were quiet for a moment until Daryl noticed a small shiver shake Ava's body. Placing his bowl down, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Ava kept her arms folded against her chest as she nuzzled her head under his chin.

Smiling to herself, she mumbled against Daryl's poncho "You know what would be a better way to obtain more body heat?" Ava felt his thumbs gently rub her back and heard the deep rumble of a "hmm?" through his chest. She looked up at him, a sly grin on her lips as she twirled two fingers through his goatee "Skin-to-skin contact." Daryl snorted and looked down at her, watching her eyes sparkle in the starlight. "Oh really?" he questioned.  
Ava shrugged and pursed her lips "Yeah. You know being under the moon and starlight. Kinda romantic, don't'cha think?" The corners of Daryl's mouth rose up in a small grin as he lowered his head, letting his lips barely touch Ava's . "Well," Daryl whispered, "why do you think I take you out hunting or on runs whenever we wanna blow off a little steam?" Ava pulled her head back and glared at him "What the hell’s that supposed to mean?"

Daryl chuckled lowly as he pulled her back to him. Leaning down, he ghosted his lips along her jaw until he reached her ear. He smiled to himself as he felt her finger curl into the fabric of his poncho before he whispered against her ear "You ain't always quiet swee'heart." He gently bit her earlobe, pleased as he felt a shiver course through her body. He took a step back from her, gently unfurling her fingers from his poncho. Ruffling his fingers through his hair, he murmured "Wouldn't want the group to know what we're doin' now, would we?"

He gently laughed as he saw the dazed look on her face. Moving towards the ladder, he said as he climbed down "I'll go down first." Ava dropped her hands and crouched in front of him "Best thing you've said all night." Daryl stopped climbing and looked at her for a moment. Once he caught the mischievous glint in her eyes, he shook his head "Pfft! Stop it."

When Ava’s feet hit the ground, she was suddenly pushed back against the truck, the feeling of hands encircling her waist and lips taking her breath away. She smiled into the kiss as her hands snaked up Daryl’s body and to the ends of his hair, gently tugging as he rocked his hips against hers. Quiet moans escaped both mouths as teeth grazed lips and tongues pressed together. When the lovers finally pulled apart for some much needed air, Daryl rested his forehead against Ava’s as he panted out “I just couldn’t let you go without fuckin’ kissin’ you darlin’.”

The two then walked side by side back to the camp where they heard the sounds of a guitar and the voices of Beth and Maggie singing “The Parting Glass”. Ava smiled and joined in, the three young women’s voices blending together in harmony.

_A man may drink and not be drunk_  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all 

When the women finished singing, Herschel only had one comment. “Beautiful”, he praised. Daryl tilted his head and gazed at Ava as she kept her eyes fixed on the group in front of her. _Yeah,_ Daryl thought. _She is beautiful._

There was silence in the group before Rick announced that everyone should turn in because the group had a big day ahead of them. “What do you mean?” Lori asked. Rick looked around the circle of people that he had been leading before gesturing towards the building “Most of the walkers are prisoners and guards which means that this place fell pretty early on. Because of that, there could be any number of supplies left.” Ava spoke up “Like an infirmary?” Rick nodded “Yeah along with food and other things.” Ava felt Daryl shift beside her before he voiced his question “What about an armory?”

Rick nodded again “That’ll be in a separate building but the warden’s office will the location for that. Just think about it. This place could be a gold mine!” Everyone was silent once more until Max agreed “These assholes don’t stand a chance.”


	39. Prison Break

As the sun crept over the horizon and made its way past the trees, Daryl began to stir from his sleep. Stretching his arms, he moved one to his side, his fingers searching for the warm, soft skin of Ava's hip. When his fingers closed around air, he propped himself up on his elbow, his fingers digging the sleep from his eyes.

Squinting, he saw Ava's bare back as she sat with her legs pulled up to her chest at the end of the pallet of blankets the pair used for a bed. He sat himself up and scooted over to where she was sitting. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to her shoulder blade, causing her to look back at him with a small smile. She lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his head, her fingers twining with his hair. Sighing, she continued to look out of the side of the tent at the horizon.

Daryl moved so he was sitting behind her with his legs encircling her body. He took his hand and moved her hair to the side, kissing the spot behind her ear he knew sent shivers down her spine. Sure enough, no sooner had his lips touched her skin, he felt her body slightly shake and goosebumps form along her spine. Smiling to himself, he kept his lips firmly planted and whispered "What's on ya mind, darlin'?" 

She was quiet as she played with his fingers. The chirping of the birds' morning songs were all that could be heard until her small voice broke the peace. "We've been runnin', how many months now?" she asked. Shrugging, she continued "Can't we just rest a day or so before having to fight again?" Daryl pulled back and hunched forward as he placed three fingers under Ava's chin and turned her head towards him.

Looking into her eyes, he saw something hidden, something that he couldn't figure out. With his voice barely above a whisper, he asked "What happened to that girl, who the other day said that we could take this prison? Who was the one who said we could live here?" Ava dropped her eyes and tried to turn her head, only to be stopped by Daryl cupping her cheek and keeping her facing him. "Look at me, A", he said gently.

Ava looked up, a few tears swimming in her eyes. Daryl brought his other hand up and cupped both cheeks, his thumbs swiping under her eyes to catch the tears that had slipped past. "We can do this. I got 'ya back. I won't let anythin' happen to ya. 'K?" Ava nodded but still didn't seem convinced. Daryl softly sighed as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she turned her body around to straddle Daryl's lap. Touching his tongue to her bottom lip, he was rewarded by her lips parting and her own tongue slipping out and tentatively reciprocating his touch. A small growl rumbled up his throat as he pulled Ava's hips against his own, causing her slick heat to glide against his hardened length, his fingers gently digging into the soft skin of her waist.

Daryl slid his hands up her body, one stopping on the middle of her back while the other continued until it came to rest on the back of her head. Leaning back, he pulled Ava down with him, his head resting on one of the pillows while her hands held herself up by placing them on either side of his head. Daryl broke their kiss and placed his lips on her throat, kissing a line down the middle of her chest and then back up and over her collarbone. He paused on her right clavicle, gently scraping his teeth over her soft flesh. One of Ava's hands flew to the back of his head, her fingers tightening in his hair as she breathed out his name in a quiet moan.

Placing her hand on Daryl's chest, she gently pushed him so he was lying back on the blankets. Sitting up, she rocked against Daryl's cock, the head hitting her clit at just the right angle. Daryl's head flew back against the pillows, his eyes scrunched tight as a low moan escaped his lips. "Dammit girl", he growled. "Gonna make me cum 'fore I'm even inside 'ya." Ava smiled to herself as she lifted her body up, her hand wrapping around his shaft and gently stroking before she lined the head of his cock with the opening of pussy.

Before she could slip him inside her heat, Daryl grabbed her wrist and muttered "We can't. Ain't got no more condoms. Used the last one last night." Ava slowly shook her head, whispering "It's ok. You can just pull out." With that said, she slowly sank down onto Daryl's cock. The couple both let out gasps as they reveled in the feel of each other; Daryl's fingers kneading into Ava's hips as he felt her walls tighten around his shaft and Ava gasping in pleasure as his cock filled her completely.

The pair then lost themselves to the pleasures of each other's body so much that they didn't hear a set of footsteps walking up to their tent. Daryl had switched their positions so that he was on top with Ava lying under him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails scratching down his back and over the scars. Daryl buried his face in Ava's neck as small growls rumbled from his throat.

"Daryl, Ava! Are y'all comin'?" a voice called out. Ava's body stiffened up at the intruding voice breaking through their gasps. As Daryl hit his high, he released himself inside Ava as he answered Glenn "Fuck! Yeah, we're cummin'! Just give us a minute and we'll be there!" Glenn nodded his head and commented as he walked away "Carol's got some breakfast for everyone before the group gets together."

The couple stayed quiet until they couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. Ava squeezed Daryl's bicep before she swatted at his chest, causing him to roll over as he smirked. Ava covered her face with her hands as she felt her face heat up with embarrassment "Oh my god Daryl Dixon! I can't believe you told him we were cumming!" Daryl folded his arms under his head, smirking as he watched Ava get up to look for her discarded clothes. "Well," he said cockily and shrugging his shoulders, "we were."

Ava picked her shirt up and yanked it over her head, mumbling as she dressed herself "Yeah. But you didn't have to tell Glenn that! Now he knows we were havin' sex. I love the guy but Lord knows he can't keep his mouth shut sometimes!" Daryl then sat up, scratching at his bare stomach before grabbing at Ava's legs, causing her to fall onto his lap, her legs on either side of him. Reaching up, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he gently caught her lips with his. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers, whispering "It'll be ok A. I'll get the Chinaman back one of these days." Ava ran her fingers over his chest before smirking "He's Korean."

________________________________________

"Stay tight!" Rick yelled. Entering the courtyard the group (which consisted of Rick, Max, Glenn, Daryl, T-Dog, Maggie, and Ava) took down walkers one by one, each person stepping forward and stabbing it in the head before stepping back into the circle. As the group went further in, T-Dog saw a riot shield and grabbed it, only to push a walker to the ground that was coming at him. Ava then ran forward and stomped on the head before being pulled back by Daryl.

When Rick was about to lead the group around a corner, he stopped the procession with a quiet "Shit!" and had everyone press against the wall. The group paused for a few seconds, catching their breath before a few walkers in riot gear came around the corner. Ava and Maggie pushed a few walkers away from them as the men tried to stab the others in the head. "Daryl!" Rick yelled.

Ava looked around frantically, worried that something had happened to her love. She was caught off guard as a walker came out of a doorway and lunged towards her. Wrestling the walker, she pushed on the face shield and then jabbed her knife under the jaw, pushing it as far as she could into the walker before pulling it back out. When it fell, she looked up to see T-dog, Max, and Glenn staring at her. "See that?!” she exclaimed. They guys nodded before copying her moves on other walkers that were guarded with riot gear.

When Maggie killed the last walker, everyone took a moment to breath before walking back to the gate where the rest of the group stood, waiting. "Stop", muttered Rick. Max turned around and shrugged "What? It looks secure." Daryl shook his head, "Not by the looks of that courtyard over there." Ava nodded in agreement, "Yeah. And a few of these are civilians." T-dog sighed, bending over with his hands on his knees "So the whole interior could be overrun?"

"It could just be a wall down", Maggie pointed out, "we can always rebuild it." Rick shuffled his feet as he counteracted "Yeah but it could also be more than just a wall. We don't have the materials or time to rebuild the whole place." Turning around, he started to head towards a door as he called over his shoulder "We need to push in."

________________________________________  
“I’m takin’ the perch” called Daryl. “I ain’t gonna sleep in no cage.” Ava followed him up the stairs, carrying her bag along with other belongings. Choosing a cell that was one of the less dirty ones, she sat down on the bottom bunk and watched as Daryl dumped his gear in the corner before he dragged a mattress from the top bunk and onto the landing on the top floor.

Coming back, he sat next to Ava, resting his hand on her thigh, squeezing tenderly before mumbling “Did good out there. Cut it a bit close at times though.” Ava smiled, bumping her shoulder against his as her arm snaked across his lower back, her hand massaging gentle circles against his spine “Not too bad yourself, cowboy.” She felt the rumble of a soft chuckle through his back as a small smile grew on his lips.

Sitting up, he sniffed before he slightly turned to face her. Holding her wrist in one hand, he skimmed the other over her arm as he quietly searched out any scratch or bite marks. Ava kept silent as he continued his search, used to his treatment after any sort of run-ins with walkers. When he finished, she turned to him, crossing her legs underneath her as she reached out and gave him the same treatment. Though this act of searching might not be necessary to others, it was an almost intimate gesture for this couple. Though no act of sex was needed to show how much they cared for one another, this checking the other to make sure they were out of harm’s bite could be just as close.

As Ava’s hands spread over the wide expanse of her hunter’s shoulders, she whispered “Sure you don’t want to reconsider sleepin’ in a cage? Might get pretty lonely out there.” He shook his head, his eyes closed as he took in her hands exploring over his body “No. You know me, can’t be confined like an animal.” Ava cupped his chin and pulled his head up, clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth “Give it a few nights? If ‘ya can’t sleep, will you come back to me?” Daryl nodded “Yeah, I will.”


	40. Price of Admission

“There’s no way in hell that I’m wearing that.” Voices could be heard coming from the entry way to the cell block. Ava picked up a helmet and turned it to where slime and brains came pouring out from the bottom. Looking up at Daryl, she grimaced “Not even with enough boiling water or alcohol would I put this on my head.” Daryl picked up a metal pipe and swung it, testing its weight as he pointed out “We made it this far without ‘em.”

“Hershel, Ava.” Carol walked into the entry way, motioning for the two doctors to follow her. Ava wiped her hands on the back of her pants as she turned to follow Carol into the cell block.

Walking into the Grimes’ cell, Ava saw Lori sitting on the edge of the bunk, her knuckles turning white with the harsh grip she had on the mattress below. At the sound of footsteps, Lori looked up, fear swimming in her eyes. Swallowing she whispered “I think I lost the baby. I can’t feel it.” Hershel knelt in front of her, asking “Has it moved?” Lori shook her head as an answer “Not in a few days. No Braxton-Hicks either.” Taking a deep breath, she continued “At first I just thought it was malnutrition or stress but now, I don’t know.”

Ava held her breath as the woman in front of her voiced what had been going through her mind for the past month “What if, since we’re all infected”, Lori muttered, “What if the baby’s stillborn? What if it’s dead inside me right now, squirmin’ away and clawing at my insides?” Hershel halted her thoughts with a firm “Stop.” Lori took a deep breath as he continued “Don’t let your fear take control of you.” Lori nodded before saying, “Alright. But what if it’s alive and I die during childbirth?” Again, Hershel stopped her by firmly saying “That’s not going to happen.” Her brows furrowed with confusion “And why not? How many women have died in childbirth before modern medicine?”

Hershel sighed and rocked back on his feet before answering “You’re not going to die, because we aren’t going to let you. You have me and Ava, both of whom have had actual medical training. You have Maggie and Beth, who grew up on a farm and helped me deliver the babies. You also have Carol, who is learning more and more every day. You’ll be fine Lori.” Wringing her hands in her lap, Lori couldn’t help but continue “But say I do die and I turn. What if I attack the baby, or you or Rick or anybody? You’re gonna have to put me down. I don’t want Rick doing it.”

Ava uncrossed her arms, her fingers coming up to massage her temples “Fine. I’ll do it Lori. But that’s if, and only if, you turn.” With that being said, Ava turned and walked out from the cell and made her way back to the entryway where the group was almost ready to head into the halls.

________________________________________  
“Shit! Shit shit shit SHIT!!!” exclaimed Ava. She situated herself under Hershel’s shoulder, her arm going around the older man’s waist as they followed the group back to a door they had seen earlier. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted a walker rounding the corner. “Daryl,” she called out, “Behind me!” Daryl moved from the front of the group, where they were trying to open the door and stood next to her as he loaded his crossbow. Readying a bolt, he took aim and shot, bringing the dead guard down to his knees. Taking his other arm, Daryl helped Ava and Hershel inside the open room.

As the group entered the room, Daryl, Glenn, Max and T-dog moved to barricade the door. As Hershel lay on the floor with his head on Maggie’s knees, Ava tossed her hair over her shoulder as she began to fumble with her belt buckle. After she got her belt off, she slipped it under Hershel’s thigh, cinching the belt as tight as she could. “Glenn!” she yelled as she slipped a pole under the tightened belt. As he came to her side, she barked out instructions for him to twist the pole as tight as he could. “Rick!” Ava pointed to the ax lying off to the side, “It’s the only way to keep him alive.” Rick nodded as Glenn and Ava held Hershel down.

Daryl came over as soon as he heard Ava barking orders, keeping to the side in case she needed his help. Next to him, he could hear whimpers escaping from Hershel’s mouth. Clenching his jaw, Daryl muttered “I know man, but it’s our best chance at keepin’ ya alive.” Daryl jerked his head as the sound of the ax hitting the floor clanged throughout the empty room.

“Shit! He’s gonna bleed out!” Ava mumbled. Looking towards her, he saw movement behind her. Squinting his eyes, he saw five figures standing behind a gate. He slowly reached over for his crossbow, catching Ava’s gaze as he muttered under his breath “Duck.”

She ducked and turned on the floor looking back to see the men, who were staring at the group like they had never seen people before. The man on the far right had his fingers through the holes in the gate, gripping tight as he breathed out “Holy shit!”


	41. Pardoned by the State of Georgia

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl stood up and repeated the question back to the people behind the cage "Who are you?" Ava pulled her button-up shirt from her body, leaving her in a tank top as she balled the material up and pressed it to Hershel's leg. "Rick!" she exclaimed, "We need to go or he's gonna bleed out!"

As Daryl and T-Dog conversed with the newcomers, Ava ordered Glenn to find something to carry Hershel. As he ran off, Ava looked up to see Maggie shaking slightly. Calling her close friend to her side, Ava had Maggie put pressure on the short covering her father's wound. As the two women crouched next to each other, Ava started to whisper comforting words to her adopted sister. "It's gonna be okay Maggie", Ava chanted. "We'll get him back to the cell block and we'll fix him up. It'll be okay."

As Glenn came back to the small group with a metal cart, they helped lift Hershel onto it as T-Dog got the door ready so they could leave. Opening the door, the small group left the room with Daryl trailing behind them.

Making their way through the darkened hallways, Max and Glenn took the lead, searching for the painted arrows and killing any walkers in their way. As they were approaching the cell block door, Ava called out "Carl! Unlock the gate!" As the boy peered around the corner, his eyes grew wide as he saw the wounded man on the cart. Racing forward, Ava swung the door open as soon as it was unlocked, ignoring Carl's questions as she ran into the cell block barking orders, "Carol, Lori! Go get some towels blankets! Anything I can use as a bandage!"

She marched into Hershel's cell and began to clear his bed. Beth walked in, a worried look on her face as she questioned "What happened Ava?" Hurriedly, Ava answered "He got bit, had to cut it off. Now he's losing a lot of blood." As the cart was rolled, everyone helped lift Hershel's body and place him on the bed. Ava moved to the foot and pressed more towels to the wound. "We can burn the wound, can't we?" Glenn asked, "Stop it from bleeding?" Carol came back with pillows, answering as she elevated Hershel's leg, "No, the shock would kill him and the arteries would still bleed. We need to keep it dressed and let it heal on its own." Ava moved from where she was and placed her fingers on the pulse point on Hershel's neck. "Oh God," she whispered. "Cmon Hershel. You gotta pull through this."

As the group dealt with Hershel in the other room, Daryl and Max stayed behind, waiting for the five prisoners arrive. As they walked through the gate, Max motioned with his gun as he commanded the group to go no further. The one in front, who looked like a self-appointed leader, looked towards the cell block then back at the two men "Cell C-4. That's mine gringo." Daryl shifted on his feet and announced "Today's your lucky day boys. Y'all have been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go."

At the sound of clattering in the cells, the leader questioned what was going on. Max spoke up as he trained his sights on the questioning man "No concern of yours what's happening." The leader stepped forward, pulling a small gun from the front of his pants "Ain't my concern?" The tall man in the back placed his hand on the leader's shoulder "Cmon man, let's just go. These dudes are messed up in the head. You saw what they did to that old man." The leader kept his gun aimed as he tried to work something out in his head "Nah man. Group of civilians breaking into a prison where they have no place bein'? Makes me think there ain't nowhere to go."  
Another man spoke up, his southern accent seeping past the handlebar moist ache on his upper lip "C'mon. We need to check on our families. Let's just leave." The leader became defensive once more "Nah, I go where I damn well please." T-Dog arrived, his gun aimed as he defended his group "Well you ain't comin' in neither!"

Hearing the commotion in the lobby, Devin and Mackenzie asked worriedly "What's that? Who's in there?" Rick placed his hands on the girls' shoulders, trying to keep them calm as he muttered, "Prisoners, survivors." As the small group tended to Hershel, Rick walked out of the cell to figure out to do with the newcomers.

________________________________________  
"Food's here! We got canned corn, canned meat. Hell, even canned cans." Carl smiled as T-dog and his father walked through the gate, their arms full with supplies. Rick smiled back at Carl "There's more where this came from." Ava leaned against the entrance to Hershel's cell, her arms crossed as Rick inquired about the wounded man. Looking over her shoulder, Ava gave her report "The bleeding is under control and there's no fever." Sighing, she shook her head as she looked back at Rick and Glenn, "But he has a weak pulse, labored breathing, and he still hasn't opened his eyes."

Looking towards Hershel, Rick looked at his wife before turning his back to the three people before him. “Take my cuffs”, he muttered. “Put ‘em on him. I’m not gonna take any chances.” Ava sighed as Glenn stepped forward and took the cuffs from Rick. Lori placed a comforting hand on Glenn’s elbow as she followed her husband out of the cell. Turning back to Hershel, Ava kept her gaze locked on the older man as Glenn cuffed his hands to the bedpost. Sighing, she muttered to herself “I need to take a break.” Speaking louder she told Carol to keep changing out whatever towels were left and that she would be back in a few minutes.

Leaving the cell block, she made her way to the lobby where Daryl, Max, and T-dog were standing guard with the prisoners. Walking up to Daryl, she asked him for his cigarettes and his lighter. As they exchanged words, the Mexican man, Tomas, eyeballed Ava before calling out to her “’Ey lil’ mama. What’cha doin’ here?” Daryl’s eyes snapped away from Ava and to the rude man “Ya best keep yer mouth shut if ‘ya know what’s best for ya!” At the same time, Ava turned around and narrowed her eyes at him as she spoke to him with venom lacing her words, “Excuse me? Wanna run that by me one more time?”

Smirking, Tomas shrugged as he repeated his words, this time saying something else, “Yeah _chica_. Just wantin’ to know why you’re here with this redneck _cateto_ when I’m standing right here?” Ava chuckled and shook her head as she locked her gaze with him “Man, you’ve got some _cojones_ to say that! While you’ve been livin’ in this nice, safe prison with all the food you could eat, my group has been running and savaging for food anywhere we go.” Stepping forward, she continued with her rant, her eyes glowing with hatred as she grew closer to Tomas “This man has done so much more for me than you ever could. So, for the answer to your question as to why I’m with him and not you?”

With one last step, Ava stood toe-to-toe with the man before her “He actually has his balls connected to his rather impressive dick. Whereas you, if you say something like that to me or to anyone else again, you will be seeing your balls roll around on the floor along with your dick being pulled through your throat. Got it, _chica_?” With that said, Ava took the cigarettes and lighter from Daryl as she marched out the door.

Daryl watched as Ava sauntered her way outside, thinking in his head _Damn! That’s my woman!_ Turning back to the group, he shifted his crossbow on his shoulder with a smirk gracing his lips “Told ‘ya to watch what ‘ya say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my Spanish translation is correct. If not, feel free to correct me! :)
> 
> chica- girl  
> cateto- hick  
> cojones- balls


	42. Too Much

_Why? Why does this have to happen? Every time we find something good, there’s always that one thing to rip it from us? God, can’t we have just one good thing in the shithole of a world?_ Ava leaned against one of the outside walls, her leg propped up under her as she let the burning cigarette smolder between her fingers. She sighed as she watched the smoke float up from the end of the filter. She flicked the ash off as she looked across the open field.

_**BANG!!** _

She quickly turned her head to the right as she heard a door slam shut. Reaching for the knife hidden in her boot, she relaxed as she saw Carl stomp around the corner. He made his way to stand beside her, the pair staying quiet and just observing each other. Taking note of the cigarette butts littered around her, Carl asked, “Why do you need them if you don’t smoke? Why just let them burn?” Ava looked up at the young boy, her eyes squinting from the glare of the sun. Shrugging, she ground the one in her hand against the pavement before flicking it off into the distance. Looking back towards the woods, she answered “I dunno. The smell makes me think of Daryl and that calms me down.” She was silent as Carl slid down the wall to sit next to her, his fingers picking at a hole in his jeans.

After a while, Carl spoke up, “I went to the infirmary and cleared it out. I even brought back supplies to help Hershel.” Ava glanced at him from the corner of her eye, “By yourself?” She watched as he nodded and then defended himself, “But there were only two walkers and I made sure to mark my way so I wouldn’t get lost.” Ava nodded and lit another cigarette. “And?” she inquired. Carl pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on top of them, his hat rising up. Mumbling he explained, “My mom got onto me, acted like she wasn’t even thankful for the supplies. Told me that I shouldn’t have done it and that Hershel lost his leg with the group.”

Ava rolled her bottom lip between her teeth before speaking up “Did you yell back at her?” Carl turned his head and peeked out at her from under his hat, his silence answering for him. Ava sighed as she lifted her arm and placed her hand on his back, gently rubbing from side to side as she whispered “’Ya know, last time I saw and spoke to my mom, we had the stupidest argument over something so small. I never got to apologize to her for acting the way I did. Then shit hit the fan.” She flicked the ash from her cigarette before clearing her throat and continuing “You never know when you’re going to see your mom again. With the way things are now, we all could be dead tomorrow or a week down the road.” Ava turned to look Carl in the eye, her hand moving to gently cup his chin, keeping his gaze on her. “Think about that next time you smart off to her again, ok?” she gently admonished. Carl nodded as Ava smiled back at him.

**_BANG!!!!_ **

The two jumped as Devin came running around the corner. Skidding to a stop, her eyes round as she panted out “Ava… we need you. Like now!” The pair ran after Devin and made their way into the cell block. Ava’s presence commanded the attention of the cell as she asked what happened. Lori continued to perform CPR on Herschel as she told Ava of how he just stopped breathing a moment ago. As Lori bent down to resuscitate Herschel again, the man jumped to life, his arm wrapped around the back of the pregnant woman’s neck, pulling her in close.

Ava jumped forward, pulling Lori off the man lying there and stepped back as he took a breath, filling his lungs with much needed air before settling back down into his original state of rest, the sound of snores escaping his mouth. Everyone stood there silent for a moment, before Ava looked over to see Carl standing at the cell door with his gun drawn. Letting go of Lori, Ava stepped to the boy’s side and placed her hand on the gun, lowering it as she shook her head at the boy. Carl looked up at her, fear showing in his eyes. “Don’t want your mom to see that.” Ava muttered, “Who knows what she would say?” Carl nodded as he flicked on the safety and shoved his gun into his holster.

________________________________________

The jangling of keys in the lock could be heard as Rick’s group joined everyone in Herschel’s cell. Carl greeted his dad by saying that Lori saved Herschel. Walking into the cell, Lori greeted her husband. “Still no fever.” She whispered. Rick nodded and passed by Beth and Maggie, his hands resting on their shoulders, giving them what little comfort he could. Ava stood against the wall next to Lori, her eyes following Rick as he stood at the head of the bed. All of a sudden, Maggie stepped forward, kneeling in front of her father before glancing back at Glenn, a sad look on her face. Ava took a shaking breath before running her hands over her face as she stepped out of the cell.

Daryl caught her wrist as she walked past him, hoping to stop her and to hold her close to him. She barely even registered her lover’s grasp, her hand slipping out of his as she continued on to the other side of the cell block. Daryl’s gaze followed her until she leaned against the wall then he turned back to watch the old man. Ava stood there against the wall, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she prayed that Herschel would pull through. 

“Daddy?” Ava’s head jerked up as she heard the whisper from Maggie. Looking up, she met the eyes of Daryl looking back at her, a small smile on his lips. A soft sob escaped Ava as she lifted a hand to her mouth. Daryl took his crossbow from his shoulder and placed it on the floor as he made his way to the girl standing away from everyone else.

As he came closer, Ava stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the hunter, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She began to cry silently as his hands rubbed up and down her back, his voice softly praising her “You did it Ava. You helped keep the ol’ son’ova bitch alive. That was you baby.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he squeezed her tighter “Shh, baby. Let it all out. It’s okay.”


	43. Can't We Have Just One Good Day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out and that it's so short. I'm trying to work out some kinks for what's going to happen next, and if you've watched season 3 and are keeping up with how the chapters coincide with the episodes, then you know what's going to happen.
> 
> So just bear with me as I try to write the next chapter as fast as I can. :)

“Alright. Let’s move the other cars in and park them at the west gate.” Rick instructed. Daryl dropped the chain next to the bus as he agreed, “Yeah, cause with our cars parked out there, it makes this place look like a shitty motel with a “VACANCY” sign.” Ava snickered as the small group moved up the gravel path as Rick continued with the list of what needed to be done. Carol spoke up “Where’s Glenn and Maggie? We could use all the help we can get.” T-dog pointed up at the guard tower as he mumbled his answer. Max questioned “The guard tower? They were just up there last night, right?” Rick shrugged as he called out the couple’s names.

All was silent as the small group looked up to see shadows of the two rising from the floor of the tower. Glenn opened the door and walked out, shirtless, buckling up his pants. “Hey,” he answered, “What’s up guys?” Ava smirked as Daryl rested his hands on his hips and called out “You coming?” Glenn’s confusion could be heard in his voice as he answered back. Daryl smiled and shook his head before asking again, “I said, you comin’? We could use a hand down here.” Ava laughed as she bumped her shoulder against Daryl’s. “That was mean,” she whispered. Daryl shrugged before he muttered “Got him back for the other day though.” Smirking, he turned to face her “A guard tower, though. Why didn’t we think of that in the first place?”

Ava felt the heat bleed into her cheeks as she smiled and gently smacked Daryl’s arm, “Shut up!” She shook her head and started walking towards the cell block before calling over her shoulder to her man, “Maybe tonight. A different one though.” Winking, she turned back around and continued her path.

________________________________________

“Ahhahahaha! Found ‘em!” Ava called out as she climbed her way out from behind stacks of boxes. Lori dropped the rag she had in her hand and turned to watch as Ava lifted the pair of crutches over her head and did a victory jump. Lori stood there with a smile on her face as she rubbed her very pregnant belly, “Good job, Ava. Now, let’s get ‘em back to Hershel so we can get him on his feet.”

The two made their way through the cleared out halls, following the marks spray painted on the walls. When they finally made it to the cell block, Carl opened the door and Ava walked it making her presence known by announcing “Guess what we found, Hershel?” The older man sat up in his bed, groaning as he answered “A new leg for this invalid?” Ava shook her head as she stood in the door of the cell, “No, but we’ll keep an eye for one when we go on runs.” Moving her arms from behind her back, she brandished the newfound crutches like swords as she exclaimed, “But we did find you something that’ll work just as well as a new leg!”

Hershel couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm that radiated from his adoptive daughter. Pulling himself up from the bed, he balanced himself against the wall, motioning for the crutches. Everyone in the cell smiled as they saw Hershel situate the crutches under his arms before taking his first step. Lori hovered next to his side, ready to catch him if he so much as stumbled. After he took a few tentative steps, Lori asked “Ready to take a break?” Hershel looked over his shoulders at Beth and Ava before he smiled and turned back to Lori and answering “A break? Let’s go for a walk.”

The small group made their way to the outside courtyard and stood beside a picnic table. “Y’all cleared all the walkers out?” Hershel asked as he nodded appreciatively, “Startin’ to look like a place we can live in.” 

“Alright Hershel!!” yelled a voice from the other side of the fence. They all looked up with smiles on their faces as Glenn, Rick and Daryl waved at them from behind the fence. Ava smiled as she caught Daryl’s eye. The small group continued their walk before Carl broke the silence “Ready to race, Hershel?” The older man chuckled, “Give me another day. I’ll take you on.” Carl laughed softly as Beth and Lori gave encouragement.

Everyone continued on with their chores before Carl’s voice broke the peaceful silence, “Walkers! Look out!!”


	44. Gained and Lost

Everyone turned at Carl’s shout, hearts racing as they saw walkers approaching from behind them. Shouts and gunshots could be heard as everyone stepped forward to action. Ava stood her ground next to Lori as the two women drew their guns. When Ava shot her last bullet, she holstered her gun and looked around for somewhere to escape to. As she looked to her left, she saw an open door with an enclosing around it. Getting Lori and Carl’s attention, the three ran towards the door, shutting it behind them.

Running into the lobby, the small group walked towards the cell block only to be turned around by the appearance of more walkers blocking their way. “Shit!” mumbled Ava. Turning the group around, she led them towards the tombs, closing the door behind her.

The small group made their way through the tombs as the alarms blared around them. “Ava,” gasped Lori. The young woman stopped as she saw Lori leaning against the wall, her hand on her belly. Ava stepped forward, placing one hand on the mother’s waist while using the other to brush her hair back from her forehead. Looking into her eyes, Ava questioned “Is it the baby?” Lori nodded, her breath coming out in pants, “Something’s not right. I think it’s time.”

“Mom?” Carl asked, the worry present in his young voice. He stepped forward as walkers were about to come around the corner. Ava stopped with a sharp “No”, letting him know that there wasn’t any time and to turn back. Carl led the way, his gun drawn as they walked down hallways. Finally, he found a door that led down into some sort of mechanical room. When he closed the door, Ava patted his shoulder “Good job. Now, go do a sweep while I help your mom.” He nodded and made his way down the stairs. Ava turned and helped Lori down the stairs, taking note of how white the woman was becoming. Grabbing onto chains that were hanging from the wall, Lori froze and gasped as pain racked her body.

The small group rested for a second before Lori moved further into the room. Ava walked behind her, keeping her steady as she leaned against another wall. “Lori,” Ava admonished, “We need to lay you down.” The older woman panted as she shook her head “No. The baby’s coming now.” Ava looked at Carl as he spoke up “Th-Then we need to get back. To get Hershel to help.” Ava shook her head “No. There’s no way I’m going back up there right now and risk getting caught.” She ran her hands down Lori’s back, trying to ease her pain “You’re gonna have to have this baby here.”

Ava reached around and started to unzip Lori’s pants and helped her lie down. As she slid the material off her legs, Ava looked up at Carl “I’m going to need your help, big brother. Think you’re up for it?” Ava saw the small nod from the boy as she threw Lori’s jeans across the room. Spreading the woman’s legs, Ava reached down to see if she was dilated enough. With a huff, she announced “Damn. It’s too dark, I can’t tell.” Lori sat up, panting “I need to push.”

Ava helped her to stand up and led her to the wall, guiding her hands to hold onto the pipes that were sticking out. Lori took a deep breath before pushing with all she had. Ava stood behind her, holding her hips and giving words of encouragement. With a shout, Lori paused for a break, mumbling “I’m okay, I’m okay.” Massaging her hips, Ava took hold of one of Lori’s hands and gave a gentle squeeze, “I’m right here. We’ll get through this. Your body knows what to do, momma. We’ll get this baby out.” Lori nodded and with a scream pushed again. Ava reached down and with fear in her heart, she commanded “Lori, stop pushing! Something’s wrong!”

Helping Lori back down to the floor, Ava pushed her hair behind her ears “We’re gonna need to take you back to Hershel.” Lori closed her eyes and shook her head “No, I’m not going to make it.” Ava sat between Lori’s legs, her hands on her knees “Lori, with all the blood, I’m pretty sure you’re not even fully dilated yet. No amount of pushing is going to help.” Lori nodded, her eyes locked on Carl “I know what that means. I’m not going to lose my baby. You need to cut me open.” Ava shook her head “I can’t do that. Carol’s the one that practiced that. I have no anesthetic, no equipment…” Lori interrupted “Carl has a knife.”

Ava felt a catch in her throat as she realized what she was going to have to do in order for this baby to be born. “You won’t survive.” Lori nodded, “I know but my baby has to live. Please Ava, I need you to do this.” The young woman shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes, “I don’t think I can do it. I haven’t even been properly trained. I never finished school!” Lori reached up and grabbed Ava’s hand “You can do it. Please. You helped with Hershel just a few days ago. I know you can help bring my baby into this world. Please Ava.”

Ava took a breath and finally nodded. Grabbing Carl’s knife, she tried to clean it off as best she could as she let Lori say a few words to Carl. When they were finished, Lori lifted her shirt and pointed to a scar running across her lower belly, “See that? That’s from when I had my C-section with Carl.” Ava wiped tears from her eyes as she prepared herself for what she had to do. Lori grabbed Ava’s wrist and whispered “Ava, when this is over you know what you have to do.” Ava gasped as more tears fell, whispering “Shh--“ Lori interrupted and continued “It can’t be Rick!” Taking a breath, Lori calmed herself down before looking up to the ceiling “Okay, all right. It’s alright.” Ava took a breath and placed the point of the knife against the scar before cutting into Lori’s belly.

________________________________________  
As she slowly opened the gate that she had closed before the death of the baby’s mother, the young boy walked outside followed by the shocked woman holding the baby close to her chest. The infant, born just minutes ago, let out a cry that made the small group in front of the duo turn around in shock. Ava looked up, tears in her eyes from what she had witnessed, to meet the eyes of her redneck lover before shifting over to the baby’s father.

Walking towards the group, her bottom lip trembled as she saw Rick walk towards her, his ax falling from his limp hand. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she tried to form the words to tell him that his wife didn’t make it. Tears flowed down her cheeks as the man in front of her asked “Where—Where is she?” 

Clutching the baby closer to her chest, she held out a hand to stop him from going inside “Rick, Rick, no!” Rick jerked away from her hand as he continued his questioning and pacing. Not being able to stop him, Ava let a sob burst from her lungs and shouted “She’s dead!!” Dropping to her knees, she used her free hand to brace the impact from jostling the newborn.

Not feeling her hunter’s arms wrapped around her, she covered her mouth with a shaking hand, whispering between her fingers, “Oh my God. She’s dead.” 

“NOOO!!” Her body jerked as Rick’s shouts and sobs echoed around the courtyard. Ava started rocking back and forth, sobbing as Daryl rested his forehead on her shoulder, grieving for the loss of their leader’s wife and the baby’s mother.


	45. What Could Have Been

The leader stayed on his knees, the sounds around him echoing as he took in everything that just happened. Hershel took a look at the newborn and declared her healthy but that the group needed formula or else she wouldn’t last very long. Daryl shouldered his crossbow as he nodded “Okay, we ain’t gonna lose anyone else. Not her. I’m goin’ on a run.” Ava handed the baby to Carl as she composed herself, “I’m going with you.” Glenn agreed and everybody moved to help get ready.

“Rick!” Max called out. Everyone turned as they saw their leader pick up an ax and ran into the tombs. Max took off after him, calling over his shoulder that he would catch up with him. The three made their way towards the cars, discussing plans and where they should go. “There were signs for a shopping center just north of here.” Glenn interjected. Ava put her hands on her hips as she stated “There’s too much debris on the road. The car will never make it through there.”

Daryl sighed and took his poncho off his bike “I can only take one of ya.” Ava reached into the car and grabbed a backpack “I’ll go.” Glenn put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her path. “Ava,” he muttered, “You don’t have to go. After everything that just happened…” Ava shook her head, “No. I need to go. I have to do this for Lori.” Glenn took a step back as the couple mounted the motorcycle as it roared to life “Be safe, the both of you.” Ava lifted her feet from the pavement and placed her hands on Daryl’s waist and answered back, “We will.”

________________________________________  
The couple drove over to the next town until Ava spotted a daycare that looked untouched. Tapping Daryl’s shoulder, she pointed the way. Daryl nodded and pulled over, his eyes scanning the streets for any signs of danger. As they both got off the motorcycle, Daryl muttered as he shouldered his crossbow “Company’s close. Stay tight.” Ava nodded as she made her way to a fence surrounding a playground. Daryl kept his head on a swivel, his ears perking up at the squeaking of the swings being blown by the slight breeze. A shiver was sent down his spine as he thought of the children that would never come back to the play place.

The sound of breaking glass caused him to spin around on his toes, his eyes picking up the sight of his girlfriend’s leg being pulled into the broken window. Ava grit her teeth as the breaking glass sounded throughout the building. Taking a breath she waited a heartbeat before continuing on in the building. Looking over to the side, she saw cut out handprints of the young children that used to attend the daycare before everything had happened. Walking forward, she traced a finger over one of the names scrawled across the construction paper.

“You ok?” Daryl asked, watching as his girl jumped at the sound of his voice. She sniffed as she nodded, turning around with a sad smile on her face. She stepped forward to look through the cabinets but was stopped when Daryl gently grabbed her arm and brought her into his embrace. Ava wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck before the tears started to flow.

Daryl’s heart broke in two as he tightened his arms around the trembling body in front of him. “Shh baby,” he whispered as he stroked her hair, “It’ll be okay.” She mumbled something into his neck as she sobbed her heart out. Pulling back, he smoothed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he wiped the tears away from beneath her eyes. “What was that swee’heart?” he asked. She sniffed and wiped at her nose before looking back at the hand with the named she had traced. Sighing, she whispered “Oliver was what I would’ve named him.”

Clearing her throat, she stepped back from Daryl and walked towards the cabinets, mumbling, “I guess that it’s a good thing now.” Daryl furrowed his brow as he watched Ava sift through the shelf of diapers and bottles. Shifting on his feet, he spoke up, “What’d’ya mean it’s a good thing? And who would you’ve called Oliver?” She shook her head as she stuffed whatever she could find into her bags “Nothing Daryl. It doesn’t matter now.” He scratched his head in frustration. “The hell it does!” he exclaimed. He took a breath to calm himself down before continuing “Everything about you matters now. We’re together, right?”

Ava could feel the tears start to well up again as she tried to avoid the subject. “ **TELL ME!** ” Daryl shouted before Ava responded in kind, 

“ **I CAN’T FUCKIN’ HAVE KIDS DARYL!!** ”

As that sentence escaped past her lips, she clapped her hand over her mouth. The pair stayed silent for a few seconds until Ava heard Daryl sniff. She looked over her shoulder to see that in the short span of time since she had blurted out her secret, her hunter had silently slipped out of the room. Sighing, she wiped the tears from under her eyes and took off to search another part of the building for anything that they could use.

Fifteen minutes later, Ava found herself walking outside alone only to find Daryl leaning against his motorcycle with his arms crossed over his chest, and a blade of grass hanging from his mouth. When he spotted her, he straightened up and muttered her name, “Ava…”

“Stop,” she interrupted him with a hand raised, “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Let’s just get this stuff back home so the baby can have something to eat.” Nodding, he spat the grass out before mounting his bike, waiting for her to settle behind him before he took off towards the prison.

________________________________________  
Running into the cell block, Ava dug into her bag for the formula and bottle. She unscrewed the bottle and measured out some formula before dumping it into the bottle. Grabbing the offered water bottle from Beth, she poured it into the baby’s bottle and shook it up. Hearing the cries of the baby slowly being silenced, she looked over her shoulder to see Daryl wrapping her up in his poncho as he gently bounced her in his arms. He reached out for the bottle and Ava handed it to him, their fingers brushing in the exchange.

As soon as he placed the bottle next to the baby’s lips, she latched onto the nipple as instinct kicked in. The cell was silent as everyone looked at the hunter in awe and thanks to this new side of him. Daryl cocked the corner of his mouth in a small smile as he looked over to Ava, hoping to see her smile as well. But what he saw; he wasn’t sure what he saw.

Clearing his throat, he turned to Carl and asked “She got a name yet?” The boy shook his head in answer “No. But I was thinking of something like Sofia, Carol, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui.” He looked down and scuffed the toe of his shoe against the concrete and mumbled “Lori… I don’t know.”

Ava stood against the wall, keeping her distance from the group as she stared off into oblivion. “He’d make a good dad, huh?” Ava focused her vision on the person who intruded her thoughts. Max looked from her to Daryl then to the baby, nodding his head before continuing “Seeing the way he treats her, he’d been good with kids right?” Max looked back at Ava as she whispered “Yeah. He would’ve.” She lifted her hand to bite at her thumb nail but stopped as she saw the dried blood still on her skin. Dropping her hand, she uttered “I’ve gotta step outside for a minute. Be right back.” She turned and left before she could hear Max mumble a “Be safe” to her retreating back.

Ava stepped outside and leaned against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. She exhaled sharply before grabbing the abandoned bottle of water lying on the ground. She unscrewed the cap and poured out just enough to get her hands wet. As she rubbed them together, she looked around for a rag or a piece of clothing she could use.

“Here.” The gravelly voice broke the silence. Ava looked to her left to see Daryl handing her his red rag that he normally kept in his pocket. She took the offered cloth silently and continued to rid her hands of the blood. The pair stood in silence before Daryl spoke up once more “Can we talk about what happened back there?” Ava cut him off with a sharp “No.” Shuffling his feet in the dirt, Daryl sighed “Why not?”

Ava huffed and threw the soiled rag at Daryl’s chest “What do you want me to say, Daryl? Do you want me to talk about how I had to cut into Lori’s very pregnant belly and pull the baby out? Do you want me to tell you how scared I was because I had no fuckin’ clue what I was doing?” Ava ran her hands through her loose hair as she let out a short, barking laugh as she continued “Or do you want me to say how different Carl looked after he shot his mom, how _hard_ he looked? Or, and here’s the kicker, do you want me to tell you that ever since I was 12 years old, I’ve known that I can’t ever fuckin’ have any kids? Do you know how horrible I felt when the doctor told me that it would be a one in a trillion chance that I would **EVER** get pregnant? At fuckin’ twelve years of age!! I should’ve been worried about if I needed to shave my legs and things like that. Not the fact that my fuckin’ body can’t do what a woman is supposed to do!”

Daryl shook his head and looked up to the sky, his hands on his hips “Why didn’t you tell me this, Ava?” Ava crossed her arms and answered “Why did I have to? It wasn’t something for you to bear. Hell, if it wasn’t for the fuckin’ virus shit, we probably would never have gotten together.” She sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand as she bent over at the waist, her hands resting on her knees. Daryl had tune his ears to be able to better hear what she was whispering.

“Shit! You’d think I’d run out of mucous by now what with all the crying and crap.” She straightened her body up as she saw Daryl’s booted feet move forward. Suddenly she was engulfed in her lover’s arms, the unique smell of him overwhelming her senses as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

The couple stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until Daryl’s muffled voice asked “Oliver, huh?” Ava laughed into his shoulder and nodded before answering “Yeah, and Olivia for a girl.” Daryl squeezed the girl in his arms a little bit tighter, as if to show his agreement.


	46. Chapter 45

The cell block was quiet, save for the sounds of spoons clinking with the bottoms of bowls filled with oatmeal and the soft sounds of Ava’s boots as she paced the floor while feeding the newborn her bottle. The silence was broken when Rick’s voice sounded from the hall “Everybody okay?” Maggie answered for the group as he walked into the common room, leaving the gate open behind him. Hershel eyed the man as he walked closer to the table. “What about you?”, he asked. Sniffing, Ricked answered nonchalantly, “I cleared out the boiler room. There were probably about a dozen or two, I don’t know.”

Rick sighed and patted his son on the back as he turned to walk away, “I have to get back. I just wanted to check on Carl.” Glenn stood up and stopped Rick, “We can handle the bodies, Rick. You don’t have to.” The leader paused for a moment before turning back around and facing the group, “No, I have to. Does everyone have a gun and knife?” The group nodded as Daryl answered “Yeah, but we’re running low on ammo.”

Max moved to stand next to Ava as he interjected “We’re planning on taking two groups of two on a run this afternoon. Maggie found a phone book with some places that we could hit up to find formula and bullets.” Daryl spoke up once more, “We cleared the generator room. Axel’s down there trying to fix it up, in case of an emergency.” Rick nodded, mumbling his thanks before taking off back into the halls, the slam of the gate and Hershel’s stern “Rick!” echoing behind him.

Ava shook her head as she made her way over to Carl. Taking her hand, she chucked him gently under the chin. As the boy looked up at her, she smiled and said encouragingly “It’ll be alright. He’ll be okay.” She tapped on his hat before continuing “Now eat, little man, and you can go with Daryl and help clear out other blocks.” Turning around, she handed the baby to Devin before leaving the room to get ready for the run.

________________________________________  
“Yes! I can’t believe we hit the motherload of formula!” Max laughed as he and Ava walked out of the store each carrying a box of baby formula and other items that they had found. The two stopped as an unknown voice broke the outside silence, “And I can’t believe that I’ve found the bitch princess yet again, after all this time!” Ava froze as she heard the voice that had been blocked from her mind this past year. 

Looking at the man leaning against the car, Ava made the decision that he looked just as mean if not meaner than he did when he first came across her camp at the very beginning. She placed her box on the ground. Straightening up, she slowly backed over towards Max, keeping her eye on the man as she asked, “How did you even find me?” John laughed as he crossed his arms across his broad chest and stroked his thick beard before answering “Well, I thought I had lost ‘ya after the dorm fire but—“

Max interrupted “That was you?!” John smiled and spread his arms before bowing mockingly in front of them before continuing “Anyway, what I was saying--“ Max turned to Ava, his eyebrows raised “How do you even know this dickwad?” John growled and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Max and shouting, “Boy, if you interrupt me one more fuckin’ time time, I’mma blow your head clean off!!”

Ava stepped between the two men, holding her hands in front of her “Ok stop! We’ll listen to you. Just please, don’t hurt us.” John smiled sickeningly as he reached a hand forward and gently stroked Ava’s cheek “Aw honey. I can’t promise you that.” The man stepped back against the car before telling his tale of how he came to find Ava. 

He talked about how he lost the group after the dorm fire and then decided to head back to Woodbury where he came across a sick blonde and her samurai buddy. He then said that the blonde lady told the Governor about a group she had lost and how when she described everybody, his ears had perked up at the mention of Ava. He also said how he and a one-handed redneck went hunting after the samurai after she jumped town. “And that’s when I found you, bitch princess”, John finished. He stepped forward once more, his tongue darting out across his lips as he reached out again to finger the end of Ava’s braid hanging off her shoulder “And oh how sweet this reunion is gonna be, for me, mostly. I’m not so sure about you.”

Ava reached up and swatted his hand away, venom lacing her voice “Don’t you fuckin’ touch me!” John growled lowly in his throat before his hand shot out and grabbed Ava’s throat, pulling her body against his. He aimed his gun at Max who had drawn his gun the minute Ava was grabbed. John looked at the boy over Ava’s shoulder and chuckled “Don’t try anythin’ boy! Now get in the car cause we’re goin’ on a little drive.”


	47. Attack and Rescue

It felt like hours before Ava could see a makeshift gate enter her view. She clenched her jaws together while John leaned out the window to talk to the guards, all the while keeping a tight hold on her thigh. The gates opened and Max drove through, following the instructions given by John. When they reached their destination, the driver’s side door was wrenched open and a pair of hands yanked Max from the car. Ava went to go after him but John grabbed ahold of her arm, bending it painfully behind her back as he pulled her close to his body. Ava could feel his chuckles vibrate through her body as he ran his nose along the length of her neck. She shivered in disgust when she felt his teeth nip at her earlobe before he whispered in her ear “Now don’t worry ‘bout your little friend. He’s just going to answer some questions, same as you will. Then after, me and you, we’re gonna have some fun.”

________________________________________  
Ava lost track of time as she sat tied to the chair in a shed, lit up only by a lightbulb gently swinging from the ceiling. She tried to drown out the sounds of Max being beaten in the other room. As far as she could hear, there was only one man in there. His voice itched at a memory deep inside. She knew she had heard that voice before, she just couldn’t place it. Plus it was distorted with the metal walls and everything else in between them.

Suddenly the door to her room swung open, sunlight streaming in as two men stepped inside. When the spots stopped swimming through her vision, Ava recognized John but the second man was completely unknown. As he walked forward, Ava noticed that he walked with an arrogance about him. John moved to stand in the corner as the unknown man paused beside the table. Ava kept her eyes on him, trying to figure out what he was going to do. 

With a quick motion the man pulled his knife from his sheath. Ava gasped as he continued his path towards her. She readied herself, preparing for anything that might happen as the man stepped behind her and cut the tape that bound her wrists together. With a confused look on her face, she continued to watch the man as he moved to sit in the chair across from her. Putting his knife on the center of the table, he leaned back and crossed his legs, letting the room stay silent for a brief period before he asked, “So, John here says that he’s met you before. Is that right?” 

Ava crossed her arms and shrugged “I know a dickhead when I see one.” John stepped forwards, his fists balled at his side, “You better shut your pretty face before I do!” The man raised his hand as if dismissing John and said calmly, “You can go now John. I’ll finish talking to this kind lady.” John spit off to the side as he gruffly laughed, “Kind lady? Ha! No, I think I’m fine where I’m at.” The man turned around and with venom lacing his voice, he hissed “John, I said go. Now!”

The burly man stood there huffing before turning on his heel and muttering on his way out the door, “Fine. But I want a piece of her when you’re done.” As the door slammed behind him, the man turned back and faced Ava, a smile on his face. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap as he started “We’ll take you back to your people and explain that this was all just a misunderstanding. All you got to do is tell us where they are and we’ll drive you there.”

Ava was quiet for a moment as she still tried to analyze the man. She soon spoke up, stating that she wanted to talk to Max. The man shook his head with a small laugh, “I can’t allow that. You’re people are dangerous.” Ava scoffed as she held a hand to her chest, “My people are dangerous? We aren’t the ones going around and grabbing people off the side of the road and then holding them in a shed while your men beat them up!” The man narrowed his eyes at her as he counter-attacked, “Your people handcuffed one of mine to a rooftop, left him there to die which forced him to cut off his own hand just to survive.” Ava cocked her head, the story sounding familiar but once again she couldn’t place it. The man in front of her continued, “Just tell us where they are and we’ll bring them to here. You’ll be safe, I promise.”

Ava kept silent, her eyes glaring daggers at the man. He held her gaze and whispered “No?” Rubbing his hands on his knees, he sighed, “Alright then. Let’s try something else. Stand up, please.” Ava silently scoffed and looked away. She heard the man’s clothes rustle as he leaned forward and whispered with authority in his voice, “Stand up.” She faced his once more and with a roll of her eyes, she scooted her chair back and stood up defiantly. She felt rather than see his eyes rake up and down her body before meeting her eyes. With a wicked grin, he commanded “Take off your shirt.”

“No”, said Ava with a shake of her head. The man leaned back and adjusted himself as he shrugged, “Take it off or I’ll have Max’s hand brought in here.” Ava swallowed, holding his evil gaze before quickly pulling her shirt off and placing it on the table. Straightening back up, she asked snarkily, “Good enough for you?” He raised his palms to the sky, “I’m not complaining. Go ahead…” Ava’s breath caught in her throat as she tried to keep a disgusted growl back. Reaching back, she unclasped her bra and tossed it on the ground, letting him get a good eyeful before crossing her arms and covering her breasts. _“Do not go down without a fight, Ava.”_ She said to herself. _“Daryl’s taught you how to fight. Plus, you can always make him SING.”_

She bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from saying anything as the man stood up and took off his weapon’s belt. Keeping eye contact, she watched him as slowly circled the table to stand beside her. Breaking his gaze, she focused on a spot on the wall in front of her. She could feel herself growing sick as she heard his breathing get closer to her ear and as his finger grazed a stray curl that came loose from her braid.

Suddenly she felt his hand grab her neck and she was slammed down onto the table. Feeling him on top of her back, she panted out “You can do whatever you want. I don’t fucking care. You can even go to hell for all it’s worth.”

**BANG!**

The door to the shed flung wide open as a man walked in. Blinking in the sunlight, Ava looked up and gasped as she met the eyes of the new man. _Merle?! What’s he doing here?!_ Ava could see the surprise that was in Merle’s eyes as he caught her gaze. “What?” The man behind Ava spit out. Merle stuttered for a minute before looking back up the man, “Uhh, we kinda need ‘ya in the other shed. Boy told us where they’re at.” Ava could hear the smile in his voice as he jerked her up, holding her against his body. Placing his lips against her ear, he snarled “Seems I won’t have to do anything now.”

________________________________________  
The small group followed the sounds of gunshots, hoping that it lead to the two people they were trying to rescue. Daryl could hear shouts coming from the other side of the wall they were leaning against. Tuning his ears he could hear the muffled sounds of what sounded like Ava talking. Suddenly the door banged open and the small group shuffled back as Daryl and Rick dug flashbangs and smoke grenades out of the bag they carried with them. Pulling the rings, the two men threw them around the corner at the group coming out of the room.

When the room filled with smoke the groups converged together as someone grabbed Max. Daryl looked around, his heart in his throat as he located Ava. Pulling the bag off her head, he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him as his group ran towards their hideout.

When they reached what looked like a storeroom, Daryl pulled Ava close to his body, feeling her sobs shake them both. “I knew it,” she whispered, “I knew you’d come get us.” Daryl placed his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her back gently before crashing his lips against hers.

Panting, they broke apart as Daryl’s hands skimmed Ava’s body as her repeatedly asked her if she was okay. “Yeah, yeah,” she breathed, “All except for my thigh.” Daryl’s hands grazed a wet spot as she let out a small cry. “What happened?” Daryl asked. Ava sat down on a box as she explained “Max and I tried to escape and a bullet must’ve hit me. I’m pretty sure it’s still in there because it hurts like a mother.” Daryl looked around and found a stray cloth. As he ripped it and tied it around her thigh, Ava gently squeezed his shoulder, causing him to look up at her.

“Merle’s here,” she said. Daryl swallowed “So, he’s this governor?” Max shook his head, “No, he’s like his lieutenant or something. He knows you’re with us. How he does, I’m not sure.” Max looked towards Rick, “He know about the prison. I’m sorry. We tried holding out.” Rick patted Max’s leg, “Nah, no need to apologize.” Rick moved back to look out the window as Ava announced “They’re going to be looking for us. We need to leave.”

Rick nodded, “We got a car out back. Can y’all walk?” Ava nodded “Yeah but I’m not sure how long I can last. That bullet went in deep and I’m pretty sure with all the times I’ve been jerked around, my thigh has bled a lot.” Daryl stood up and confronted Rick, “If Merle’s around, I gotta find him. Maybe I can talk him-“ Rick interrupted Daryl, “Look, he’s the enemy right now. Ava’s not going to make it much longer. We have to leave now! I need you to help us get back home.” Daryl was silent for a moment before nodding, “Yeah. Yeah okay.”

The group, ready to leave, waited as Daryl pulled out another smoke grenade and threw it out the opened door. When the street was covered in smoke, the small group made their way across the street and into an alley close by the wall. Ava leaned against the side of the building, slightly panting. Daryl threw out another smoke grenade and they continued to the wall through a barrage of bullets.

Max leaned against the side of the bus as he helped Ava over the hood. As she slid across, she tried to land on her feet. Misjudging the height, she felt her ankles give way and she fell to her knees. The pain shot up her entire body as her vision began to darken. “Daryl. Where’s Daryl?” she muttered before her world went dark.


	48. He's Family

Darkness. That’s all Daryl saw. All he could hear was the roaring of his heartbeat in his ears. Suddenly, his vision was blinded by numerous lit torches surrounding him. He could hear someone talking, but once his vision cleared all he could see was his brother, marching towards him with a determined look in his eyes. The next second, all he felt was the sting of his brother’s fist against his jaw and then against his stomach.

Curling inward, Daryl fell to the ground, his breath gone from his lungs. His heart beat faster as blow after blow and kick after kick from his brother landed on his body. Soon, the hunter saw an opening between the onslaught of punches and took his chance, throwing a hard punch into the side of the man looming over him.

Merle took a step back only to step forward once more, pinning Daryl to the ground. Daryl reached up and wrapped both hands around the older man’s neck as he spat out, “You really think this asshole is going to let you go?” Merle huffed with indignation “Just stay with me, little brother. We’re gonna get out of this right now!” After he said that, Merle pulled the younger man up by his vest and moved him so that they were standing back to back, surrounded by men holding walkers by the neck with a pole. The two men fought as the walkers drew closer to them, pushing them out of the way or towards the crowds.

Suddenly, gunshots rang throughout the gathering. People scattered and screamed as smoke began to billow around the open arena. Daryl and Merle stayed by each other’s sides as they made their way to their group.

As they reached Rick, Maggie, and Glenn, Merle took the lead, leading them towards one of the gates and pushing aside a loose panel, motioning for everyone to go through it. Rick shook his head as he swept the aim of his gun down the alley, “There’s no way you’re comin’ with us.” Merle growled as he looked through the opening, taking note of the few walkers that were gathering towards them, “You really want to do this now?” Daryl cuffed Rick’s shoulder before he followed his brother through the gate “C’mon Rick. We gotta go.” Taking down the walkers in the alley, Merle let Rick guide the way to where they were parked.

________________________________________  
The small rescue group trekked through the woods as the sun started to peek above the horizon. “Max. Max”, Rick called out. Daryl let go of his breath as he heard Max answer back, knowing that he was just that much closer to returning to Ava. As Rick saw Max and Michonne appear through the trees, he held his hand out and said “Now we might have a problem here so I need you to back up.” The minute Max caught a glimpse of Merle he pulled his gun and started yelling “What the hell is he doing here?” The group started yelling at each other as guns were drawn and aimed. 

Daryl stood in front of his brother as he saw Max take a step towards him “C’mon he helped us get out of there.” Rick scoffed and interjected “Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you.” Merle leaned against the tree as he tried to put in his two cents, “Hey, we all took our licks, man.” Daryl muttered over his shoulder “Jackass.” Rick yelled “Enough!”  
Merle sucked on his top teeth as he smirked, “Looks like you’ve gone native here, little brother.” Daryl turned around, waving his hand in the air, “No more ‘an you hangin’ out with that psycho back there!” Merle grinned as he stared at Michonne “Real charmer he is. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea.” He added a few hip thrusts for emphasis.

Glenn lowered his gun and asked with disbelief, “Andrea’s in Woodbury?” Rick turned on Michonne, trying to catch her gaze as he asked “You know Andrea?” The woman lowered her sword as she glared hard at Merle. Looking towards Rick, she nodded before answering “Yeah, I found her before winter set in.” 

Merle chuckled darkly, “Yeah, her and blondie shacked up during the winter, cuddling for warmth. Mmm-mmmm-mmm. Miss Nubian Queen here had two pet walkers on chains; no arms or jaws.” Leaning against the tree once more, he continued, “We snagged them outta the woods, snug as two little bugs. Andrea was close to dying.”

Merle crossed his arms and shook his head, “So, whatcha go’na do now, sheriff? Find a building and cuff her to the roof too? Force her to cut her hand off to survive?” He took a step forward, looking at the small group, “All these guns and bullets, and no one with the balls to use them.” Daryl huffed as he faced Merle, “Shut up!” Stepping up to Daryl, Merle shouted “Shut up yourself! You buncha pussies--!” He was cut off as Rick raised his gun and knocked him over his head, causing the older man to fall to the ground.

________________________________________  
A few hours passed as Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and Max discussed what they were going to do about Michonne and Merle. “We can’t let him back at the prison,” stated Rick, “or else everyone is going to be at each other’s throats.” “So, we’re going to ditch Merle and then bring the last samurai home with us?” asked Daryl, pointing to each person as he mentioned them. Rick shook his head and answered “She’s not coming back with us.”

Maggie interjected “She’s not in a state to be by herself. At least let my dad stitch her up.” Daryl swallowed before he spoke up again “We don’t even know who she is.” Taking a breath, he paused before continuing, “But Merle, Merle’s blood.” Max shook his head as he held a hand up to stop Daryl from talking, “No, Merle’s _your_ blood. My blood, my _family_ , is standing right here and is back at that prison waiting for us to come back.” Rick caught Daryl’s gaze as he added “You’re part of this family. But he’s not.” 

Daryl was silent as he held Rick’s gaze. Breaking it, he looked down at the ground as he toed the dirt with his boot, “Fine. We’ll fend for ourselves.” Glenn groaned, “That’s not what we’re saying, Daryl.” The hunter tightened his grip on the strap of his crossbow as he shook his head, “No him, no me.” Rick put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and gently squeezed “What about Ava, huh? What are we going to tell her? That you choose your own brother over her?”

Daryl looked over to the car where he knew she was laying down in the backseat before he turned back to the small group in front of him. Looking them each in the eye, he shrugged before saying “I got a plan. Just tell her to remember what happened back in 10th grade and she’ll be fine.”

With that said, he adjusted his crossbow on his back and turned to make his way towards his brother.


	49. Memories and Attacks

“Daryl!” gasped Ava as she woke up with a start. Max moved from his chair in her cell and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Shh, Ava. It’s okay. You’re safe now.” Ava sat up, panting slightly as she looked around her cell, confusion showing in her eyes. As her gaze landed on one of Daryl’s dirty shirts, she pushed her blanket aside and swung her feet off the bed. Standing up on her shaky legs, she managed to sputter out “I need to find Daryl.” Max placed an arm around her waist, catching her before she fell, muttering under his breath as he guided her back to her bed ‘That’s not going to happen any time soon.” Ava turned her head and caught his gaze, “What’s that supposed to mean, Max?

He held her gaze for a quiet minute before dropping it to look at the floor. Sighing, he shook his head as he told her everything that happened since she passed out, from rescuing Daryl from the walker ring to Daryl leaving with Merle. When he finished, Ava wrapped her arms around her mid-section as she whispered, “He left? Just like that?” Max shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed his that were hanging between his legs, “He said that if Merle wasn’t welcome then he was going with him.” Ava raised a shaking hand to her mouth, mumbling between her fingers, “I think I’m going to be sick.” Max jumped up and grabbed the closest thing he could find and place it between Ava’s legs just as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the can.

When she finished, she brushed her hair behind her ears as she wiped the corners of her mouth. Motioning to a half-empty water bottle lying next to the bed, she swished the water around her mouth and spat it into the can before sitting back up. Looking back at Max, she questioned “So, he didn’t say anything before he left? He just gathered his shit and went?” Max shook his head before he answered “He did say to tell you to remember that time back in 10th grade. He said you’d know what he’s talking about.” Ava stared at a spot on the wall as she tried to rack her brain to find that memory her love was talking about…

_***Flashback***  
“But Daryl,” argued Ava, “You don’t have to go with him.” Daryl chewed on the side of his thumb as he nodded, “Yeah, I do.” Ava scoffed as she shook her head as she closed her locker door and leaned against the cold metal. Daryl sighed and shifted his backpack higher on his shoulder. “Listen,” he began after a moment, “Merle ain’t givin’ me a choice. Dad’s on a bender and Merle said that this is the only way we’ll be safe from whatever the hell he’s runnin’ from.” At the sound of the bell, the duo made their way down the hall to their next class._

_A few weeks later as Ava was walking home her tutoring session, a movement from the side of her eye caught her attention. Slipping her hand into her front pocket, she wrapped her hands around the pocket knife that Daryl had given her and quickened her pace._

_“Glad to see ‘ya still holdin’ onto that knife I gave ‘ya.”_

_Ava stopped in her tracks, her heart in her throat. Turning around she gasped as she saw Daryl standing there, his hands in his pockets as his teeth worked on his bottom lip. As he met her gaze, he gave the girl in front of him a sheepish smile. Shrugging, he lifted a hand and muttered, “Hi.”  
 ***End of flashback***_

“What’s that mean?”, Max’s voice called her out of her memory. Ava turned to him and smiled “He’s coming back, is what it means.” Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her hands against her jean-clad thighs. “So,” she asked, “What’s a girl gotta do for some food around here?”

________________________________________  
A couple of days later as Ava is taking a walk with the baby, she spots venturing outside of the gates. She watches him for a few moments before going back inside and calling out for Beth. On her way outside, she meets Hershel, inviting him to go on a walk with her. The older man agreed and they made their way outside. Taking note of the craning of Ava’s neck, he asked softly “What are you looking for, dear?” Ava sighed as she met the gaze of the older man beside her. Letting a small smile creep over her lips, she answered with a question “Have you noticed how Rick has been acting lately? The way he just walks into the field like he chasing after something? And then just stands there, leaning with the wind?”

The wise man bowed his head, giving a quick nod and answered “Like a man possessed. Or like he’s seeing something.” Ava worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked back out across the field. Noticing something moving in the distance, she narrowed her eyes as she tried to see what it was. Soon, she figured that she had found Rick. Turning to Herschel, she asked, “Think you can make it out there?” Hershel chuckled softly, shaking his head “Honey, I’ve been walking before you were born. You think a missing foot is going to slow me down?” Ava smiled, the first one to reach her eyes in a few days, “No, sir.”

________________________________________  
“You helpin’ people of the goodness of your heart now? Even though you might die doing it?” Merle chided Daryl as they marched through the woods. The younger man turned on his heel and faced his brother as he pointed back to the direction of the creek, “There was a baby, man!” Merle scoffed as he shot back a retort, “Oh! If there wasn’t, would you have left ‘em to the biters?” 

Daryl was silent for a moment before he sighed, “I went back for ‘ya man. You weren’t there.” He motioned at Merle’s arm with his arrow as he continued, “I di’n’t cut off your hand, neither. You did that. Way before they locked you up on that roof.” Merle shook his head with a harsh laugh, “I bet you and Sheriff Rick are like buddies now. Bet you didn’t tell him that we was gonna rob that camp, right after we got info about where your girl was.” Daryl kept his eyes on his brother, his thumb swiping under his nose as he muttered, “Didn’t happen.” A smirk crawled across Merle’s features as he pointed at himself, “Yeah, cause I wasn’t there.”

Something, suddenly snapped in Daryl, causing him to take a step towards his older brother, spitting out accusations “What, like when we were kids? Who left who then? You got your hand cut off cause you’re a simple-minded piece o’ shit!” Merle growled as he grabbed Daryl’s shirt as the younger walked away. As Daryl tried to squirm his way out of his brother’s hold, Merle pushed him to the ground, causing the shirt to rip in his hands.

All was silent as Merle took in the sight of his brother’s back, the scars crisscrossing over each other. Daryl panted as he tried to pull his shirt up to cover himself from his brother’s gaze. Merle breathed in disbelief, “I, I didn’t know.” Daryl, giving up on his shirt, jerked his pack over his shoulders as he muttered, his voice stinging his throat, “Yeah, you did. That’s why you left first.”

Standing up, he started making his way towards what he hoped was the direction of the prison, the direction of his actual family. The people who he has learned to fight with, the person who he has come to love even more than he did when he was younger. He was going back to where he belonged. As he continued to walk, a voice broke his thoughts, “I can’t go back. I almost killed the black one and the Chinese one.” Daryl shook his head, scoffing as he answered back “He’s Korean.”

________________________________________  
As the brothers came closer to the prison, they could hear the sounds of gunfire ringing throughout the woods. Making sure there was an arrow nocked in his crossbow, Daryl took off with Merle trailing behind him. Stopping at the tree line, Daryl took in the scene in front of him. Walkers, everywhere. Dust billowing up where stray bullets pierced the ground and a truck spilling out walkers that was sitting in the middle of the field. Suddenly, a flash of white caught his gaze. 

Looking towards it, he saw Hershel standing up and hobbling his way back up to the prison as fast as he could. The figure beside him was none other than the person whom Daryl had come back for. Looking like the fierce warrior that she is, Daryl saw as she brandished her bow and let loose multiple arrows into the dead things around her. “Rick!” he heard her call out. A flash of metal on the far side of the gate drew his gaze as he saw their leader fighting with a walker, trying to keep it from biting his shoulder.

Raising his bow, Daryl took aim and let an arrow fly, his missile piercing its target. Rick jerked his head towards the direction where the arrow had come from. Linking gazes with the returned man, he gave a quick nod as he turned towards another walker that was coming towards him.

Soon, Rick, Daryl and Merle made their way back up to the prison gates and were met by Ava. Slinging her bow across her shoulder, she first stood in front of Rick, asking him if he was ok. After her assessment, she marched over to the brothers where Merle was standing with a grin and arms wide open. “Well hey there princ---” He was cut off by a resounding smack against his rough cheek.

Raising a hand to the reddened skin, the silence was broken by another sharp slap, this time against his brother’s cheek. Daryl looked at Ava in shock. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her frame as best he could and buried his face into her shoulder. Through he sobs, he was able to make out what she was muttering, “I swear to God, Daryl Dixon. Don’t ever pull that shit again!” He nodded, pulling her tighter in his hold.


	50. Stab. Yell. Yank. Repeat.

The arguing voices drifted up to the cell where Ava was currently in, sitting at the edge of her bed with a bucket between her knees. She took a few deep breaths, trying to push the nausea back down before slowly standing up. Stepping out of the cell, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail before being startled by Hershel shouting, “Get back here!” Picking up a half-full water bottle, Ava stepped forward and leaned against the railing, surveying the scene below her.

“You once said this isn't a democracy.” Hershel continued, “Now you have to own up to that.” Rick turned around, staring blankly at the older man. “I put my family’s life in your hands.” Hershel sighed as he hobbled closer to the younger man, “So get your head clear and do something.” The group watched as Rick held the man’s gaze before turning around and marching out of the cell block.

Daryl nibbled at the edge of his thumb before stepping close to Ava, running a hand down her back, “You ok?” She nodded, taking a sip of water before answering, “Yeah. Just a little woozy is all.”

________________________________________  
Later, the small group reconvened to discuss what should be done to secure the prison better. With his arms crossed over his chest, Daryl suggested “Ava and I can take one of the guard towers and take out some walkers while the y'all work on the gate.” Michonne nodded, adding, “We can also move the trucks or busses in front, block off the broken part of the fence.” Hershel shook his head before putting in his two cents, “We can't clear the field right now without burning through most of our bullets.”

Glenn sighed as he shifted on his feet, “So, we're stuck here, low on food and ammo.” Max spoke up, “We did it once, we can do it again.” Glenn scoffed and shook his head, “That was before we had a snake in the nest.”

Hearing a small growl escape from Daryl, Ava placed her hand on his arm before he shook it off and spat his retort back at Glenn, “We gon’ go through this again. Merle’s stayin’ here, he's with us now.” Throwing his heads up in the air, he walked up the stairs, throwing his last comment over his shoulder, “Get used to it. All y'all.” Ava watched as he retreated up to their cell. Max moved to stand beside her, gently nudging her shoulder with his.

“Gonna go after your redneck?” he asked, scuffing the toe of his boot against the cement floor. Ava crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her gaze on the stairs as she replied, “In a minute. Just gon’ let him stew for a bit.” Turning around, she took a minute to assess Max’s healing face, the dark bruises already starting to fade into a yellowish color, “So, how're you holding up?”

Max shrugged, his hand lifting to rub the back of his neck before answering, “Better. Still not thrilled that the guy who did all this to my face is sleeping just down the way from where my sisters and I are. But, I'm doing better.” Ava smiled and nodded. She motioned towards the stairs and said, “Well, I guess it's time to go check on my redneck.”

Soon, Ava found herself leaning against the cell door, looking into the small room that she shared with her hunter. She observed him quietly for a few minutes until his eyes rose to meet her gaze. Giving him a small smile, she asked “What’s up?” Daryl shook his head as his hands went back to fiddling with the arrow head in his hands. Ava let out a short laugh. Walking up to the cot, she nudged one of his feet with her knees before admonishing him, “Nuh-uh, Dixon. You don’t get to do that.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued “I’ve known you for far too long to know when somethin’s up with you.”

The couple had a staring contest; Ava staring at Daryl and Daryl staring at the wall, for a good bit before Ava sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Rubbing her forehead, she turned to walk out of the cell before looking over her shoulder at the man-child pouting on the cot. She shook her head once and informed him that she would be in the guard tower with Maggie if he wanted to man up and talk. She wrapped her arms around her body and made her way out of the cell, giving Carol as small smile as she passed by.

________________________________________  
“What are you doing here, Andrea?” asked Rick. Andrea glanced around the cell block, her hand moving to swipe at her mouth as she sighed. “Look,” she started, “I can’t excuse or explain what Philip has done.” Ava spoke up, interrupting the returned group member, “What he’s done? Do you have any clue as to what he’s done?!” She took a step forward, her arms crossed as she shook her head, loose strands of hair waving with the movement. She pointed to Max, “Your _Philip_ ,” she seethed, venom lacing the man’s name, “almost had him killed!”

Ava paused before she pointed to herself and with a slight shake in her voice, whispered, “He almost raped me!” Stepping even closer to the older woman, so close she was almost nose-to-nose, Ava hissed through clenched teeth as she looked down her nose at Andrea, “So don’t even try to feel sorry for us. Just know, that next time I see that prick, I’ll kill him.” Ava held her fiery gaze with Andrea before spinning on the toe of her boot and marching out of the prison. Maggie moved to go after her but stopped when she saw Daryl give a minute shake of his head in her direction.

Pushing open the heavy door, Ava took a deep breath as she stepped outside, her eyes squinting in the bright sun. Over to her left, she could hear the moans and shuffles of walkers that were still lingering outside the inner gate. With a growl, the huntress lifted her leg and yanked the knife that was hidden inside her boot. She stomped over to the gate, purpose in her steps. She watched as the dead beings just shuffled around, mindlessly bumping into one another or stumbling over loose dirt.

Ava took a few breaths to calm herself before lifting the knife to the palm of her hand and slowly sliding it across the skin. She gasped slightly at the sting but took a deep breath as she saw the blood well up above her split skin. Looking up, she saw some the walkers lift their nose up at the scent of fresh blood. She stood her ground as she ran her bleeding palm along the links of the fence, hoping to get what few walkers she could closer.

As they came up to the fence, their rotted tongues jutting out to lick at the fence, Ava clenched her teeth together and stabbed each one in the forehead. In her mind, each of the walkers looked like the Governor. In her mind, all she could see was him, sitting in that chair with his legs spread wide as he commanded her to take her shirt and bra off. With each stab, she could imagine that she was killing him, though she knew it wasn’t true. With each stab, she yelled out an expletive aimed towards the Governor, grunting as she twisted the knife out of the skull and then repeating herself.

Stab. Yell. Twist. Yank. Repeat.

In all of her actions, she couldn’t tell that there were tears streaming down her face or that the bodies were piling up. In her actions, she didn’t hear the prison door open. When a hand landed on her elbow to stop her, she yanked her arm away and spun around, glaring daggers at Daryl. “Don’t fucking touch me, Dixon!” she growled.

Daryl stepped back, his arms crossing in defense as her words bit him. In retaliation, he scoffed “Damn! Don’t gotta bite my fuckin’ head off, girl.” He jerked his head towards the prison as he continued, “Just wanted to let ya ass know that Rick’s sending Andrea back.” Ava sniffed as she used the back of her wrist to wipe away the grime from her cheeks, “Good! Let her go back to her precious Philip. She’s blind as a bat anyways if she can’t she how evil he is.” Daryl shook his head and mumbled “Whatever.”

He turned to make his way back to prison, calling over his shoulder, “Better let Hershel take a look at that hand or else.”


	51. Talk It Out

The next week passed without any incident. Rick, Michonne, and Carl had made a run to Rick’s hometown to gather the weapons and ammo that Rick knew would still be at the local police office. During this time, Ava had taken to patrolling the gate, killing whatever walker decided to venture up close.

Since the day that she had snapped at Daryl, the pair hardly spoke one word to each other. Being the strong-willed and stubborn individuals that they were, they were taking their own sweet time in apologizing. Daryl, because he knew he didn’t do anything wrong so there was no way in hell that he would apologize, and Ava, knew that she was wrong in acting that way but she was still suffering and fuming over everything that had happened with the Governor.

The day that Andrea visited, the group had made plans to meet the Governor at an abandoned farm a few miles away from the prison. When the day came that the meeting would take place, Merle found Ava sitting in the front seat of the SUV, cleaning her knife and sharpening her arrows. The older man shook his head and made his way over to her.

“And just what do you think ya doin’, princess?” he asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. Ava didn’t look up from her task as she answered his question, “None of your damn business Merle.” The man scoffed as he rested his metal-covered stump on the roof of the car, “Well, it is my damn business, seein’ as how you and my baby bro are just about fuckin’ on the regular and ya basically family by this point. Don’t tell me yer thinkin’ of going with ‘em to see the Governor?” Ava shrugged as she looked forward, her eyes squinting against the sunlight, mumbling under her breath “Okay. I won’t tell you.”

Merle sighed, running his hand over his short hair, “Dammit Ava! What’re ya tryin’ to prove?! Do you think that the minute the Governor sees your face he’s gonna be on his face beggin’ for ya forgiveness?” Ava shrugged half-heartedly and tucked her knife into her boot. She leaned back against the seat and crossed her arms over her chest as she admitted, “I don’t want his forgiveness. I just want him to see that I’m still standing on my own two feet and that I’m fine after what he did to me.”

Merle shook his head once more, chiding, “That’s where you’re wrong, princess. You think you’re doing okay, but you’re not.” He held his hand up to keep Ava from interrupting, “Don’t go there with me, princess. You think I haven’t noticed that you and Darylina ain’t even sleepin’ in the same bed, let alone the same cell?” The older man sighed once more, the skin of his palm rasping over the stubble that covered his chin as he continued, “If you think Ol’ Merle don’t know a thing or two about PTSD or some shit like that, you got another thing comin’.”

Merle looked over to the side as a door was slammed. He knocked on the frame of the door with his metal stump and pointed at Ava, “Dry them eyes, girl. Figure out what needs figurin’ and then go talk to him. Lord knows, y’all probably need hash it out like animals in the sack if you get a chance.” With that said, he turned and walked away, nodding at Hershel as he passed by.

Lifting a hand up to her eyes, she brushed away tears that she didn’t even realize had escaped. As Hershel slid into his seat, he looked over at the quiet woman beside him. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave a gentle squeeze as he softly stated “You know you don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to.” Ava looked over at the older man, a small smile gracing her lips, “I’m good. Thanks Hershel. Just ready to get this show on the road.”

Hershel nodded and started the car as Rick slipped into the back seat and they made their way to the meeting point.

________________________________________  
Ava leaned against the side of the car while Daryl paced back and forth between the two groups. Hershel stepped forward, voicing his concern about how he should probably go inside. A squirrelly looking man with glasses, who was writing in what looked like a journal, spoke up “I don’t think that would be best. The Governor wanted to meet with Rick privately.” Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man. 

“Who the hell are you?” he wondered aloud.

The man sighed as he continued writing, “Milton Mamet.” 

Daryl scoffed, “Great. He brought his butler.” The man shook his head and still continued to write, “I’m his advisor. I advise him on things that I don’t need to tell the henchmen about.” The hunter pointed his finger at the man and smirked “You better watch your mouth sunshine.” Martinez kept his arms crossed, his biceps flexing as if he was trying to keep a temper down, “You know, if we’re gonna be pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor. Shut _your_ mouth.”

Daryl swung his crossbow so that it rested on his back as he stepped forward and came face to face with Martinez. Hershel spoke up, motioning towards the barn, “Save it men. If this thing goes south, we’ll be at each other’s throats soon enough.”

Suddenly, the barn door slid open and Andrea came stomping out and moved to sit away from the small group. Ava rolled her eyes and stood up, shouldering her bow, to slide the door shut. As she looked into the barn towards the two men who were sat at a table, the governor caught her gaze and raised a glass of liquid in her direction with a smirk growing across his mouth. Rick saw the movement and turned around to see what was happening.

Rick stood up and quickly made his way to Ava, blocking her view of the Governor. Placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head so he could catch her gaze, he whispered “You good?” Ava swallowed and took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Her leader held her gaze for just a few seconds before nodding, stating that it won’t be much longer. Ava nodded in reply and they both slid the door shut.

Ava turned around and leaned back against the door, sighing as some of the feelings that she thought were over, came bubbling back to the surface. Putting her hands over her ears, she took a few breaths to try to steady her heartbeat, blocking herself from the small group outside.

“—good thing they’re sitting down,” said Milton as Ava came back to the conversation, “especially after what happened. No one wants another battle.” Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Ava let out a short, harsh laugh causing everyone to look at her. She kept her eyes focused on Milton though as she asked, “Is that what you’re calling it? A battle?”

Milton swallowed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He held up his small book, his hands slightly shaking as he answered, his voice growing stronger as he explained, “Yes. I even recorded it. Someone’s got to keep a record of our history. I already have dozens of interviews from--”

Ava held her hand up, interrupting the man. “And just how are you portraying your lovely governor?” she said with a sneer. Pointing to his book, she continued to interrogate him, “Do those interviews only have good things to say about him, like he’s some prophesied Messiah?” Ava continued, not hearing Daryl mutter her name under his breath, “Do you happen to have an interview where one of his men took two strangers off the street, beat one to near death with a walker in the room and almost raping the second, just so he can get the location of where my group is?”

Milton stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. With the silence that had come over the small group, the loud bang of metal against metal startled them into action. As Ava, Andrea, Daryl, and Martinez stalked to the sound with their weapons drawn, Hershel and Milton stayed behind.

As the four rounded the corner, they paused as they saw about five walkers stumbling towards them. Daryl loosened his grip on his crossbow and swung his arm out as if clearing the way for Martinez. “After you”, he said mockingly. Martinez chuckled and pointed his bat at Daryl, “You first, redneck.” Andrea huffed and ran forward, driving her knife into the eye of one walker as Ava let her arrow fly into the head of another. That was apparently the green light for the men because as soon as Ava’s arrow hit the walker, Martinez started to swing his bat before smashing the head of another against the siding of one of the silos.

With a cocky smirk, he looked over his shoulder at Daryl and Ava. Andrea rolled her eyes and left, shaking her head. As the men continued to clear the last few walkers, Ava stood there and watched, laughing to herself as she saw Daryl’s knife fly from his hand and take out Martinez’s last kill. When all was silent, Ava cleared her throat and said teasingly, “Do y’all need a ruler?”

The trio grew silent as Daryl walked forward and began to look through one of the walker’s pockets. With a small grunt, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking one out, he held the carton out to Martinez, who refused by saying that he only smoked menthols.

After a few minutes, Daryl mumbled around the cigarette in his mouth “So, you army or somethin’?” Martinez shook his head as he flung the blood and skin off his bat, “Nah. Just hate these things after what they did to my wife and kids.” After a second thought, the man turned to face Ava and said, “Sorry about what happened back at Woodbury with John and the Governor. They shouldn’t have done that. Had I known what was happening, I would’ve tried to step in.”

Ava nodded in agreement, “You’re right, they shouldn’t have, but you can’t always stop men like them in this world now.” She looked over to Daryl and caught his gaze before continuing, “But a one-handed redneck told me that I needed to talk it out. So, I will.” Martinez nodded as he saw the look shared between the two. Smirking, he snorted out a question, “Is this meeting a joke or something? Sure, they’ll do a dance for a few days but after that…” Daryl nodded, the toe of his boot scuffing the ground as he muttered, “I know.”

Martinez shook his head and turned and walked away.

Daryl was quiet as he puffed on his cigarette. Ava stood with baited breath, waiting on him to say something. Taking the last puff, he tossed the butt to the grass and ground it out with the toe of his boot. The hunter looked up at the sky, squinting in the sunlight as he directed a question to the silent woman, “So, does this mean you’re over all that now?” Ava shrugged and slowly made her way to stand in front of Daryl, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be over it, Daryl. That’s just something that sticks in your mind for a while.” Daryl, still not wanting to make eye contact, looked over to the direction of the barn before letting go of the breath he was holding, “OK, I get that. Where does that leave us? You ain’t gonna bite me anymore, are ya?”

Ava laughed softly causing Daryl to whip his head towards her, a scowl crossing his features. Ava reached down and slowly linked her hand with his, sighing at the feel of his rough palm against hers once more. Looking back up, she gave a small shake of her head and smiled in answer, “No, Daryl. I won’t bite you anymore. Not unless you ask me.” Ava laughed once more as she saw a blush creep up from his neck. 

Rising on her tiptoes, she gently pressed her lips to his in a short kiss. Daryl released her hand and brought it up to cup the side of her neck as he rested his forehead against hers. As his eyes stayed closed, he whispered, “Fuck. You have no clue how bad I’ve missed you sweetheart.” Slowly he opened his eyes to see her own eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she nibbled on her lower lip. 

When Rick and the Governor were finished talking, each group respectfully left and headed their own separate ways. The only difference being that Ava rode on the motorcycle with Daryl instead of in the SUV.

________________________________________  
Once everyone was gathered back at the prison, Rick called a short meeting. He took his time looking over his family before starting. Swallowing down the lump in his throat he began, “The Governor wants the prison. He also wants us gone and dead for what happened at Woodbury.” The leader paused, letting the news sink in before delivering the last bit of information,

“We’re going to war.”


	52. Revelation and Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, I had to go back to "Talk It Out" and edit a paragraph towards the end to make it work for this chapter. Go ahead and re-read it if you wish. If not, read on. Just a heads-up though, Daryl is probably a little OOC in this chapter but that's ok because it is my idea of how he would probably be in this situation with someone he's known for a very long time. Enjoy!_

“Hey. A little help here?” Ava chuckled as she tried to push on the door leading to the upper room of the guard tower. Max opened the door and grabbed the bowls out of Ava’s hand as he apologized, “Sorry, Ava! I didn’t know you’d be coming up.” Ava shrugged her shoulders and slipped her hands into her back pockets as she teased the younger man, “Well, someone’s gotta feed you two or else y’all would never eat.”

Daryl spoke up through a mouthful of food, “Well, don’t speak for me. You know good and well that I can fend for myself.” Ava clucked her tongue at Daryl and shook her head as a small smile grew on her lips “Honey, raw squirrel and nuts don’t count as actual food.” Daryl snorted, shoveling another spoonful into his already stuffed cheeks.

Ava scuffed the toe of her boot against the floor before speaking to Max, “If you wanna go ahead and take tonight off, I’ll stay up here for you.” Max raised his eyebrows, his gaze flicking back and forth between Daryl and Ava as he held his spoon in front of his mouth. After a few seconds of silence, he completed the spoon’s path and then spoke around the food in his mouth, “Uh-huh. Keeping watch better be the only thing you guys are doing.”

Ava could feel the blush rising along the length of her neck. Daryl turned around and stepped out onto the balcony, muttering over his shoulder, “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Max grinned like a Cheshire cat and waggled his eyebrows at Ava before turning to leave, “Try to keep it at a minimum, huh guys? Oh, and Glenn has some condoms stashed over there in that filing cabinet.” Ava aimed a small kick at the young man, one which he scuffled quickly away from with a gentle laugh, and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Ava clasped her hands in front of her and made her way outside. Quietly, she walked up behind her hunter and slid her arms around his waist, pressing her body flush against his back. Daryl took a deep breath and placed a free hand over hers. “Was wonderin’ when you’d come out here”, he muttered. “Hmm,” hummed Ava, her cheek pressed against the middle of his back. The couple stood like this for a while as Daryl kept watch as best he could with the light from the stars and the moon lighting up the field.

As they stood there, Ava had slowly freed her hands form his and slowly slid them underneath the fabric of Daryl’s shirt, sighing with a smile as her palms came in contact with the warm skin of his belly and chest. After a moment of silence, Ava’s voice broke the silence, “Daryl?” “Hmm?” he mumbled back in reply. Ava took a breath before asking, “How come you haven’t slept with me lately? Or touched me?”

Daryl tilted his head to the side as he rested his arms on the railing in front of him, “What’d’ya mean, sweetheart? Course I sleep with ‘ya. And touch? I fuckin’ touch you all the time. ‘Course except when you weren’t talking to me durin’ last week.” Daryl stood there even more confused as he felt her shake her head against his back. Tuning his ears, he picked up her soft retort, “That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what the hell-“ His question was cut off and his breath caught in his throat as he felt Ava’s thumbs slip between the waistband of his pants and the skin of his lower belly. Ava smiled to herself before pressing her lips to his shoulder. 

Using one hand, she quickly undid the button on his pants as she slid the other up under his to rest on the middle of his chest. Slowly, she slid her hand inside his pants and gently grasped the base of his cock. Daryl closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the railing in front of him, a quiet moan escaping his lips. Inhaling through his nose, he slowly opened his eyes and whispered, “Stop.”

Ava’s forehead crinkled in confusion but withdrew her hands from his body. She took a step back, crossing her arms around her stomach. “What do you mean stop?” she uttered. Daryl stayed facing out across the field as he mumbled his answer, “We just can’t.” Ava scoffed, shifting from one foot to another. “Is it because of protection?” she objected. “Glenn and Maggie keep plenty of condoms up here so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Daryl sighed and turned around to face her, his chest tightening at the sight of her reddened cheeks and eyes threatening to spill over with the tears gathering there. He dropped his gaze to the floor, mumbling under his breath. Ava took a step forward, a fire now burning in her heart as her lover kept evading the question. “Daryl Dixon! Why the fuck can’t—“

“Because I can’t have you ending up like Lori! I just can’t Ava!!” exploded Daryl. The man took a step forward and lifted a hand to Ava’s waist, his fingers toying with the hem of her shirt. “I can’t end up with a baby in my arms and you dead on the ground.”

Ava sniffed before colliding into his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “That’s not going to happen, Daryl” she mumbled. Daryl rubbed his hands up and down her back, shaking his head as he countered her denial, “You don’t know that. Anything could happen, like, a condom could break or—“

Ava looked up at the man as she broke into his sentence with a proclaimed “I can’t get pregnant.”

Daryl looked back at the woman in his arms in confusion, “Ya can’t get pregnant? But aren’t you already?” Ava shook her head, a smile forming across her lips. “You thought I was already pregnant because of the throwing up that’s been happening, right?” Daryl dropped his hands to rest on her waist as he slowly nodded, “Yeah… I mean Lori was sick and everything for forever it seemed.”

Ava shook her head again, sliding her hands up his chest to clasp each other behind his neck. As her fingers played with the ends of his hair, a small giggle escaped her and she pressed her forehead against his collarbone. Daryl gave her hips a gentle squeeze and whispered “What’s on your mind?”

Ava looked up at him, happiness shining in her hazel eyes before she answered, “Who would’ve thought that you and I would be talking about kids?” Daryl shrugged as the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile, “Your parents probably. Hell, maybe even the whole town.” Ava’s body shook as a laugh escaped past her lips.

Daryl smiled as he placed his finger under Ava’s chin and lifted her head to look her in the eyes. Quietly, he whispered, “You know I love you, right?” Ava looked up at the inky sky, smirking as she acted like she needed a minute to think about her decision. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her gaze back to her lover and smiled before rising up on her toes and gently pressing her lips to his.

Daryl sighed as his lips finally connected with Ava’s. He lifted his hands and cradled her cheeks, his thumb swiping across her bottom lip as he pulled away from her. The man sighed and rested his forehead against his love’s. “Just do one thing for me,” he whispered. Ava pressed a kiss to the pad of his thumb as she nodded with her eyes closed.

“Anything,” she muttered.

Daryl swallowed down the lump in his throat and suppressed a moan when he felt her teeth gently scrape his thumb. “Take one those pregnancy tests in the morning,” he stated. “Just to be sure.” 

Ava nodded once more before dropping her hands and looping her thumbs in his belt loops. She gave a quick tug, causing the hunter to stumble forward a little, their bodies pressing together as she rose up on her toes and melded her lips with Daryl’s in a hungry, passionate kiss.

________________________________________

The banging of pots and pans along with shouts of “Over here! C’mon!” could be heard in the distance as Ava and Michonne followed behind the truck, killing any stray walkers that came close. At certain intervals the truck would stop, giving Glenn and Daryl time to get out and drag strips of barbed wire onto the path and jump back into the back before continuing on.

As the last strip was placed, Daryl whistled to the two women, motioning for them to get to the truck. With a swish of her katana, Michonne cut through the last walker before they both ran toward the truck; the samurai jumping in the cab and Ava grabbing Daryl’s hand as he helped her into the bed of the truck.

Within a minute, the small group drove through the gate with Rick closing it behind them. When everyone was back in the gate, Glenn explained to Rick what they were doing. “If they try driving through again,” said Glenn, “maybe some blown tires will stop them.” Rick nodded and looked around the field. “That’s a good idea”, he muttered. Daryl gripped the strap of his crossbow and nodded his head toward Michonne stating that it was her idea. Rick’s eyebrows rose in curiosity. Michonne nodded and looked over the field before glancing back at Rick. “We don’t have to win”, she said as she shrugged her shoulders. “We just have to make getting to us more trouble than its worth.” Rick held her gaze before nodding his acceptance. As everyone moved inside, Ava gently squeezed Daryl’s wrist which caused him to look at her. Ava smiled at him before moving up to walk next to Maggie. 

“Hey Maggs,” said Ava. “Will you meet me in a few minutes and help me take stock of what medical supplies we have?” Maggie nodded and headed inside with Glenn.

________________________________________

Later, as Ava is sorting what medical supplies the group had managed to scrounge up, Maggie walks in the room, asking where she needed to start. Ava pointed over to the corner of a table and they both got to work. As Ava counted, the conversation she had with Daryl the previous night kept coming to the forefront of her mind. She set aside what she was working on and broke the silence.

“Maggie?” questioned Ava. “I’ve gotta ask you a question but I need you to keep quiet about it.” Maggie nodded and focused all her attention to the woman she had grown to love as a sister. Ava took a breath before her question came tumbling out of her mouth, 

“Ineedtoborrowapregnancytest.” 

Maggie shook her head, her forehead creased with concern, “Ok, I need you to run that by me one more time because I’m not sure I’m hearing what I think I’m hearing.” Ava sighed once more and lifted her hands to rub the back of her neck before asking her question more clearly, “I need to borrow a pregnancy test.” Maggie was quiet for a minute before she came to sit beside Ava, her arm moving to wrap around the younger woman’s waist. She rested her head on Ava’s shoulder, her voice coming out in a whisper, “You don’t think-“

Ava interrupted with a shake of her head, “I don’t think I am but Daryl wants me to be sure. The last time we had sex was the morning when we first got here. We used the last condom the night before and I told Daryl that it would be ok.” Ava turned her head and glance at Maggie with a smirk on her lips before continuing, “Then your boyfriend had to show up to let us know that breakfast was ready and Daryl let him know pretty loudly that we were coming.” Maggie jerked her head up, her cheeks turning red, “Oh my God! No wonder Daryl pulled that stunt when we were caught up in the guard tower!” Ava nodded as a laugh bubbled up her throat. 

As her laughter died down, she wrapped her arms around her lower belly. Closing her eyes, Ava whispered, “I can’t be pregnant right now. There’s no possible way! There were so many things that were wrong the last time I saw a doctor. It’d take an act of God for me to get pregnant know!” Maggie sat up and pulled the woman she had come to think of as a sister into a hug, smoothing Ava’s hair away from her face. Maggie let out a soft sigh, “Even if you are, Ava, we’ll all be here to help. It will be okay.”

________________________________________

_Fuck! I can’t look at it right now! It better be negative. What if it’s not? What the hell am I going to do? I’m not ready to have a kid, especially in this kind of environment. God, why did you have to bring on the end of the world now and like this?!_

Ava sat down on the bed, the stick that contained her results stuffed in the bottom of one of her bags, as her thoughts ran rampant. Suddenly, the curtain that hung in front of their cell was pushed back as Daryl stuck his head inside, his eyes wide with worry. “C’mon. Merle’s taken off”, he said. “We’re goin’ after him.” Ava shot up from her sitting place and grabbed her bow from the corner before following him out of the cell.

As they ran down the road leading away from the prison, Ava asked, “So why’d the son of a bitch run?” Daryl was quiet as he marched through some grass. Ava shouted his name and asked again. Daryl stopped in his tracks and looked off in the distance before answering, “He’s taking Michonne to the Governor. There was a deal that if Rick delivered Michonne to him that he would leave us alone.” Ava moved to stand in front of Daryl, her hands on her hips as she tried to catch his gaze.

“Tell me Rick wasn’t going to.” she pleaded. Daryl kept his eyes focused on the ground, his hands fiddling with the strap of his crossbow. Ava dropped her hands to rest by her side as Daryl’s silence answered for her. Slightly fuming, she turned on her toes and marched away from Daryl, continuing on the road. As she walked further away, she called over her shoulder, “C’mon D. Let’s go get your asshole brother and stop him from doing something that’ll make me kill him.”

It wasn’t long until they came to the meeting point after passing by a freed Michonne. As they walked onto the property, the two hunters froze in their spots, taking in their surroundings. Ava’s ears perked up at the sound of music blaring from a nearby car. Nudging Daryl, Ava pointed to car. Daryl took that as his cue and sidled up to the front seat and cut the wires under the steering column, causing the blaring music to die. As the couple continued on, the bodies of walkers and men were scattered all over the ground. Ava spoke up, “Looks like he met the Governor’s men. He did a number on them too.”

At the sound of growling and crunching, Ava turned to her left to see a walker hunched over one of the Governor’s men. Ava suddenly froze; the walker’s back looking very familiar to her eyes. Daryl, who had noticed that his partner was no longer following him, turned back around and took a step towards the walker. Ava tried to grab at his elbow to keep him from continuing, a muttered “Daryl” escaping her lips.

The walker stopped what it was doing and slowly stood up before turning around. Ava gasped, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. Before them stood the man that they were trying to get back, the man who had changed his mind about turning a woman over to the Governor and set her free. Her mind raced as she heard quiet sobs coming from the man’s younger brother, her own eyes tearing up at the bloody face of Merle.

The decaying body of Merle stumbled forward, anticipating its next meal. Daryl stepped forward, pushing back the body as he whimpered out a “No!” But the walker kept coming. With a final shove, Daryl toppled over with the body as he knife plunged in and out of its skull. Ava stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around Daryl’s torso, tugging on him until he fell backwards against her body.

The couple sobbed as they looked at the bloody mess that Merle had become; Daryl hanging onto Ava’s arm as she pulled him closer. They stayed still as their sobs came to an end. Ava looked around and could see that walkers were gathering around them. Sniffling, she pressed a kiss to Daryl’s temple before whispering, “C’mon hon. We gotta get back.”


	53. This Is Home

The next few days were spent planning and packing for the group’s next move. The morning of the day where the group would put their plans into motion, Ava was in her cell room packing the last few items away. Stuffing some clothes into a duffel bag, her hand grazed the forgotten pregnancy test. As she took a steadying breath, she pulled the small, foil package out and unwrapped it. Ava took a moment to study the results, her heart beating in her throat. Content with what the test showed her, she wrapped it back up and slipped it into the inner pocket of her jacket and made her way outside to the courtyard.

As Ava made her way to the car, she noticed how Carl was in what one would call a “pre-teen funk”; pulling away from his father as Rick was trying to talk to him. She shook her head and tossed her bags into the trunk as Rick and Glenn made their way to stand next to her. “I’ve never seen him this angry before,” stated Ava. “Not even after what we went through with Lori.”

Glenn shrugged his shoulders as he kept his gaze on the boy. “It’s like he’s shut down”, he muttered. Rick shrugged, his grip on his hostler relaxing before tightening back up again as he gazed off after his son. “He’s still a kid”, sighed Rick. “It’s easy to forget and bounce back.”

“If you say so”, mumbled Ava under her breath as she walked over to where Daryl was crouching on the ground, packing his saddlebags. Daryl turned his head to glance at Ava as she knelt next to him. Sighing, he said “You know Merle never did nothin’ like that his whole life.” Ava nodded in understanding as her hand ran through his hair, her fingers gently kneading the base of his skull. “He gave us a chance, Daryl” she sighed.

Standing up, Ava held her hand out, her fingers curling open and close, motioning for Daryl to do the same. Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled himself up, pulling her body towards his. Ava held his hand in both of her and lifted it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss across his knuckles. Looking up with a small smile gracing her lips, she whispered, “I love you.” Daryl nodded, his teeth catching his bottom lip. Ava kissed his knuckles once more before leading him to the prison for one last meeting before the plan went into motion.

________________________________________

The second round of gunfire startled everyone in the woods. Ava passed Judith to Beth and made her way to the edge of the woods were Hershel and Carl were kneeling behind some brush and fallen tree trunks. With a soft growl, Carl muttered “I should be there.” Ava shook her head and looked at Carl in disagreement. “Like hell you should!” she admonished. “Your dad has already lost your mom. He doesn’t need to run the risk of losing you too.”

Within moments, the gunfire ceased. Ava stood up and helped Hershel. “Good,” she said. “They got ‘em on the run.”

The trio froze and drew their guns at the sound of rustling leaves and snapping branches hurriedly coming closer to where they were. Suddenly, a young teenage boy breaks through the bushes, freezing in his tracks at the sight of three guns aimed at him.

“Whoa!” he exclaimed with hands raised. “Don’t shoot!”

Hershel spoke up, “Drop the gun, son.” The boy nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he acquiesced to the older man’s request. As Hershel and Ava lowered their guns, Carl shifted on his feet, his gun still raised. Ava spoke through clenched teeth, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Carl.”

With a quick inhale, Carl crooked his finger and pulled the trigger.

________________________________________

It wasn’t long before everyone was gathered back at the prison. As the small group from the forest walked in, Rick walked up and hugged Carl. The boy pulled away from his father, stating that he wanted to go back to Woodbury with him. Rick shook his head, trying to protest his son’s request but Carl cut him off. “Dad, I did my job.” he said proudly. “I even took out one of the Governor’s soldiers.”

Ava stood beside the duo, tightening her grip on her bow. “One of his soldiers?” she asked skeptically. “Carl, he was a kid! A kid who was just a little bit older than you and running for his life!” Carl shook his head, denying what was being said, “No, Ava. He drew on us!”

Rick silenced Carl’s argument by placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “I’m sorry you had to do that.” Carl shrugged and nodded, firmly stating once more, “That’s why I was there and I’m going to Woodbury.”

As the boy walked off, Ava waited until he was out of earshot before turning to his father and looked him in the eye. “That kid was scared for his life, Rick.” She added, “He even put his gun down when Hershel told him to.” Rick shook his head, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose before stating, “Carl said that he drew, that he shot the kid in self-defense.”

Ava shifted on her feet and scoffed, “Rick, I was there and Hershel was there. The only thing that wasn’t _there_ , was the need to shoot the kid in cold blood.” Rick sighed and muttered, “Maybe that’s what you think but-”

“Rick!” snapped Ava. As the man looked up at her, she held his gaze. “What I _think_ ”, she hissed, “is that _you_ need to believe that it was your flesh and blood that shot that kid down.” With a huff, she turned and walked over to where Daryl was sitting.

Ava stood next to the hunter and watched as he reloaded on bullets and arrows. Crossing her arms over her chest, she questioned “Going back out to Woodbury, huh?” Daryl nodded, looking up at her, continuing to load his gun clip. “You comin’ with?” he asked.

Ava shook her head with a grin and motioned around the prison with her hand. “Nah,” she smirked. “Gonna try to get this palace back to its shining glory.” Daryl snorted and went back to his preparations.

Ava leaned down, her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, “When you come back, I’ve got something for you.” Smiling, she placed a quick kiss to his cheek and gently squeezed his shoulders before walking off to the cells.

________________________________________

When the men were gone, those who stayed behind at the prison spent the rest of the evening cleaning up around their home. When night fell, Ava and Carl were found perched on the catwalk keeping an eye out for their family’s return.

About an hour or so after sunrise, Ava perked up at the sound of rumblings and the sight of dust billowing along the horizon. The woman smiled at the sight of her lover’s motorcycle breaking through the dust cloud. With a whoop, she ran into the prison to inform everyone of the family’s return.

Standing in the courtyard, she smiled as Daryl came into view with a bus following him. With her arms crossed over her chest, she waited as Daryl got off his bike and watched the people from Woodbury exit the bus and walk into the prison. When Daryl made his way over to her, she nodded towards the bus and asked “So I take it they’re staying?”

Daryl crossed his arms, his stance mimicking that of his love’s as his gaze roamed over the group. With a grunt and a nod, he answered, “Yeah. Can’t let that psycho prick come back and fuck with their minds again.” Ava glanced over at the man standing next to her, her heart swelling with pride at what he had become. With a smile on her lips, she nodded.

Suddenly, Daryl turned to face her with a smirk on his lips. “So”, he said as his hands shifted to hold the straps of his crossbow. “You said you had something for me?”

Ava bit her bottom lip as she reached into her jacket’s inner pocket and pulled out the wrapped pregnancy test. Even though the test was wrapped up, she had left a small opening on the top where the results could be seen.

“Yeah,” she started, handing the object out to him, “I took the pregnancy test the other day like you wanted.” Daryl tilted his head before taking the test and studying the results. After a few minutes, he looked back up at Ava, his head shaking in confusion.

“Are you plannin’ on tellin’ me what these lines mean?” he asked. 

Ava shrugged her shoulders, her teeth releasing her bottom lip before answering his question with a question of her own. “What do you think it means, Daryl?”

**To Be Continued….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! 87,444 words, 157 pages on Word, and 53 chapters later and this story is now FINISHED!!!!! But have no fear, there will be a sequel. I'm just not sure when I'll have it up because it is going to take a lot of planning. Hope you've enjoyed Don't Let Me Go. If so leave comments below and I hope that you will be eagerly awaiting the next installment. Love you all!!!


End file.
